Un beso de a primera vista
by Emly-GM
Summary: Korra ira a su primer día a la universidad, pero parece ser que la suerte no estaba con ella pasando una mañana llena de incidentes y cuando pensaba que su día no podría empeorar aun mas, conoce a la bella Asami Sato llevándola a la aventura del amor. (AU - Korrasami)
1. Chapter 1

Ok, es mi primera historia de esta pareja y la verdad desde que termine de ver la serie me he enamorado de esas dos -w-

...

Un nuevo día comenzó y unos cuantos rayos solares se filtraban por una capa densa de nubes oscuras, estos rayos llegaron hasta la ventana de una habitación y poco a poco el rostro de una joven de tez oscura se ilumino despertándola. Entonces se revolcó entre sus sabanas buscando taparse con ella su rostro.

Su dicha de seguir durmiendo se esfumo a ser empujada al borde de la cama y luego caer al frio suelo.

-Agh! –se quejó por el golpe y aun somnolienta se sentó mientras volteaba su vista al responsable de tirar de la cama. –Naga!

Exclamo con enojo a ver que su gigantesca y mejor amiga de cuatro patas abarcaba toda la cama con una peculiar posición, pues dormía profundamente con sus patas arriba.

La joven dio un pequeño suspiro, todos los días eran iguales, su mascota apoderándose de su cama y en ocasiones lazándola al piso, sin embargo a pesar de todo esto quería a su fiel compañera.

Se levantó y busco el reloj que se encontraba en la pared. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato al notar que se encontraba 40 minutos tarde para llegar a su primer día de clases en la universidad.

-Ay no –dijo mientras corría al baño para darse una ducha rápida.

Después de un baño veloz, como si fuera una carrera de vida y muerte busco en su armario algo de ropa. Un jean gastado y una leñadora de cuadros azul fue lo que pudo decidió ponerse. Volvió a mirar el reloj notando que para su suerte ahora solo está a media hora para llegar, entonces preocupada busco con ansiedad sus botas oscuras por toda la habitación pero no lograba encontrarlas hasta que…

-Naga No! –exclamo con enojo al encontrar a su mascota masticando con emoción una de las botas encima de su cama y sin pensarlo se lanzó a ella para arrebatársela.

La perrita al ver que su dueña le quería quitar su "bocado" del día mordió con fuerza la bota para que no se la quitara dándole inicio a una pelea de quien era más fuerte.

-Naga! Ya suéltalo! –chillo mientras jalaba con fuerza la bota y notaba que ya para su amiga de cuatro patas era un juego.

Miro de reojo el reloj, ya marcaba otros 5 minutos más y si no llegaba a quitarle esa bota del hocico de su perra seria su perdición. Miro a su alrededor y por suerte encontró aquel hueso desgastado que a ella tanto le gustaba morder.

-Mira Naga es tu hueso favorito, lo quieres? –dijo mientras alzaba el hueso para que lo viera.

Naga soltó la bota a ver algo mejor que morder mientras movía su cola.

–bien, ve por ella!

Lanzo el hueso lejos de la cama dejando a su pobre bota en libertad y pudiera terminar de ó a mirar el reloj haciendo que tomara su mochila y saliera de su habitación apurada.

Al llegar a la puerta dispuesta a salir de su casa un ladrido desde la segunda planta hizo que se detuviera y volteara a ver a su amiga sentada mientras movía su cola como si esperara algo.

-Ya se, ya se –se quejó mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y le servía agua fresca y croquetas, aunque ella no alcanzaría desayunar, Naga si debía hacerlo.

–Muy bien aquí tienes amiga y pórtate bien

Naga solo se acercó a su tazón y devoro con emoción las croquetas.

Dejando a su perra segura de que comiera salió de su casa mientras sacaba su celular con el fin de comprobar la hora. Ahora solo faltaba 25 minutos para las 8 de la mañana. Sin tanto tiempo a su favor tomo su única opción, su bicicleta.

De su casa a la universidad era muy corta la distancia y con algunos pedaleos rápido podría llegar a tiempo o eso fue lo que supuso la joven subiéndose a su medio transporte y saliera a toda prisa.

Atravesó las calles a toda velocidad notando que el clima no estaba mejorando, sino que al contrario cada segundo pareciese que se acercaba un fuerte aguacero

Pedaleo con fuerza con el motivo de acelerar su paso y poder evitar que aquella amenaza de llover le cayera encima.

Crak!

Fue el sonido que le indico que la cadena de su bicicleta se había roto y perdiera el control de ella. Intento frenar pero iba a una gran velocidad que solo pudo ver que en el próximo cruce de carretera se acercaba un automóvil negro y algo lujoso.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe contra el automóvil, pero solo escucho el sonido de las llantas desacelerar y el de la bicicleta frenar en seco.

Al no sentir ningún dolor o algo que le indicara que había golpeado con el auto abrió sus ojos, por casi milímetros se salvó de ser atropellada. Se bajó de su bicicleta intentando recuperar sus sentidos puesto que ahora todo su cuerpo temblaba por todo lo que había sucedido.

Un hombre salió del automóvil con una expresión no tan amigable y sin hablarle miro hacia el capó del auto buscando alguna ralladura o algún daño pero no encontró nada, solo una joven frente a él mirándolo con preocupación

-valla que suerte, pensé que me atropellaría y….

Se calló al ver que el hombre regreso a su auto sin decirle nada. Esto hizo que ella frunciera un ceño pues la había ignorado por completo y no tuvo ni la más mínima acción de preguntar si ella se encontraba bien.

-Oh tranquilo hombre! que yo estoy muy bien, no me ha pasado nada…-le dijo al momento que le daba una patada al para choque del auto. -Idiota!

Con enojo la joven cruzo la calle junto con ahora su bicicleta dañada.

Llevaba varios minutos caminando y el reloj de su celular indicaba que eran las "7:50 a.m." por más que corriera no alcanzaría a llegar a las ocho en punto y llegaría tan tarde que tendría su primera inasistencia que afectara su beca.

-Creo que ya no me puede pasar algo peor –se dijo así misma mientras caminaba con resignación.

Después de esto el sonido de un trueno y varias gotas cayendo desde cielo fue su respuesta. Resoplo con mala gana pues ya era un hecho que hoy no iba a ser su día.

La lluvia comenzó a intensificarse y en sus adentro la joven maldijo mientras aceleraba su paso, estaba a solo dos cuadras de llegar.

Las calles y andenes se encontraban húmedas por unas lluvias horas atrás y ya habían dejado charcos en la carretera haciendo que el mismo auto negro y lujoso para junto a ella la bañara por completo.

-Perfecto ahora me emparama toda! –grito con enojo mientras sacudía su ropa mojada.

Empuño su mano y camino de malagana hacia la llegaría como sea y ningún carro, bicicleta rota o la lluvia se lo iba a impedir.

El sonido de unas botas mojadas y el goteo de su ropa comenzó a dejar un rastro húmedo por los pasillos solitarios de la universidad, al parecer hacía más de 10 minutos había empezado las clases y ella apenas había llegado.

Entro al salón número 21 que según su horario era "Matemáticas Avanzada" y un silencio de la nada nació a dar un paso adelante. Las miradas de todos que se encontraba allí se fijaron en ella, incluyendo la de su profesor.

-am… hola –fue lo único que pudo decir mientras levanta su palma derecha como saludo.

Miro con miedo al profesor que la observa fijamente esperando una explicación de su interrupción.

-yo... um… lo siento mucho por llegar tarde, no sabe todo lo que pase para llegar hasta aquí pero juro que no volverá a ocurrir –le explico mientras apoyaba una mano detrás de su nuca.

El hombre inclino una ceja mientras la analizaba.

-Espero que no vuelva suceder – le respondió mientras ella le dio una sonrisa.

–Por ser el primer día de clases no tendrá ninguna una falta de asistencia, pero gracias a usted jovencita, todos tendrán trabajo que deberán presentarme en la próxima clase. –termino la frase mirando a todos los estudiantes con enojo.

La sonrisa de la joven se esfumo a escuchar el quejido de todos sus compañeros, el primer día y ya se había ganado el odio de todos sus compañeros.

-ahora si me colabora joven…am?-la miro fijamente.

-Korra –le completo.

-Korra, puede por favor tomar asiento –le dijo en un tono indiferente mientras volvía al tema que estaba explicando.

Korra camino hacia sus compañeros e intimidada por todos los que la miraban con enojo. Cuando logro encontrar un asiento libre en la última fila agradeció que fuera ese lugar ya que no quería seguir sintiéndose observada.

A sentarse apoyo sus manos en su rostro para luego dejar salir un largo suspiro.

-Un mal día, no? –dijo una voz a su lado.

Volteo su vista hacia quien le había hablado, era un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes que le sonreía con gracia.

-Ni que lo digas –fue lo único que pudo responder para luego fijar su vista hacia el profesor que explicaba las temáticas que verían.

-Tranquila que todos pasamos días así y luego valdrán mejores.

Korra lo volvió a mirar, el joven le regalo una sonrisa contagiosa que hizo que ella también lo hiciera.

-Me llamo Bolin, y tú? –le extendió la mano como saludo.

-Korra –le devolvió el saludo.

Ambos jóvenes volvieron su atención al profesor pues según él no dejaban seguir la clase con su conversación obligándolos a prestar una completa atención a la clase, pero korra no pudo mantenerlo ya que una sensación de que alguien la miraba hizo que buscara al responsable, encontrándose con una joven de tez blanca, ojos verdes y de cabello oscuro observándola pero al notar que korra la miraba volteo su vista hacia el profesor.

Korra se sonrojo a la acción de esa chica puesto que no podía negar que era una joven muy hermosa.

Toda la clase intento concentrarse con lo que hablaba el profesor pero su mirada se desviaba hacia aquella joven. Era algo complicado pues cuando ella no la miraba era esa chica que la volteaba a ver.

Se sentía intimidada pero también atraída por ella. Sin embargo solo rogó que el tiempo pasara rápido y terminara la clase.

Cuando por fin termino la clase la joven y algunos alumnos comenzaron a salir, dejando a pocas personas en el aula y un estornudo se escuchó en las últimas filas.

-Creo que debería buscar la forma de secar tu ropa –comento su nuevo amigo mirándola con preocupación.

-lo sé, siento que me voy a enfermar y todo por un imbécil –le dijo su nuevo amigo Bolin mientras guarda su cuaderno que por suerte de su morral impermeable no se alcanzó a mojar.

-Si quieres puedes ir al baño a secarte un poco y luego te invito un buen café caliente, qué dices?–le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Me parece bien –le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se levantó de su puesto y camino hacia la salida, busco con su mirada si aún se encontraba aquella joven cerca pero al parecer ya se había ido.

Aunque con el calor del cuerpo su ropa ya se había secado un poco necesitaba ir a un baño. Para su mala suerte todo los baño a los que entro se encontraba lleno intimidándola complementa menté haciendo que buscara otro lugar menos poblado.

Los baños de la biblioteca fue su salvación, pues siendo el primer día de clases pocas personas encontraban se podían encontrar en ese lugar.

Al entrar se encontró lo que esperanzaba ver, no había nadie y parecía ser que no iba a entrar ninguna persona. Esto le dio la suficiente confianza y se desabotono su blusa quedando semi desnuda mientras secaba su prenda. También se quitó su moña dejando caer su cabello aun húmedo caer alrededor sus hombros. Todo esto la hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Se miró al espejo con suspiro se sentía agotada por todo lo que paso esa mañana,pero sus pensamientos y momento se acabó al notar que alguien más había entrado al baño. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver que era esa misma joven del salón que ahora la miraba fijamente con su rostro completamente rojo.

Duraron así por unos segundos hasta que la joven carraspeo su garganta y se dirigió rápidamente hacia uno de los cubículos seguidamente cerrando con algo de fuerza la puerta.

Korra se sentía tan apenada que inmediatamente se volvió a colocar su blusa pero todo este momento hizo que se abotonara con torpeza y no lograba que quedara bien. Se quejó con enojo, no sabía porque se sentía así tan torpe y ya la estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

Frustrada y sin poder abotonar bien su blusa sintió como otras manos le ayudaron abotonarse, haciéndola alzar su vista para encontrándose muy cercar con el rostro de la joven

-yo…

Fue lo único que korra pudo decir pues la podía sentirla tan cerca y como su manos abotonaba cada botón y sin querer tocaba su estómago, la joven la miro fijamente y se perdió en sus ojos verdes para luego fijarse en sus labios.

-listo, creo que ya está –dijo la joven con una sonrisa dándole entender que por fin su camisa había quedado bien abotonada.

Korra no le intereso saber que su blusa había quedado bien o no, seguía perdida en la cercanía de aquella chica y parecía ser que ninguna de las dos se quería alejar. Un impulso incontrolable nació dentro de ella que hizo tomar su rostro con sus manos la beso con algo de miedo pero a su vez con deseo.

Espero una reacción de parte de la joven como una cachetada o algún golpe, pero fue lo contrario; ella le respondió al beso mientras la tomaba por la cintura para acercarla más hacia ella.

Su cordura se estaba perdiendo a cada segundo que pasaba con el beso, sus labios sabían tan dulce que no comprendía por qué lo estaba haciendo pero se sentía muy bien. Cada vez sentía su cuerpo arder y como su manos bajaban por el cuerpo de la joven buscando algo que no lograba saber que era.

La intensidad del beso estaba subiendo con cada caricia pues las manos de korra no eran las únicas que estaban explorando. Korra gimió de deseo quería sentir más y la acorralo a la joven contra el mesón de los lava manos. Su manos se arrastraron hasta su piernas levantándolas he hiciera que se sentara y la rodeara su cadera. Sentía como su interior comenzaba arder al sentir que sus cuerpos tan pegados se mecían entre sí rozando todo su ser. Ambas deseaban más y más, pero en medio de su perdición algo hizo que se detuviera.

La miro fijamente sin dejarla de abrazar, sus respiraciones se encontraba agitadas y su miradas concentrada una de la otra.

-Yo lo siento…-dijo con dificultad para ahora si separarse de todo de ella.-perdón… –fue lo último que pudo decir tomar su morral y salir del baño rápidamente.

La joven solo observo como korra salía a toda prisa del lugar para luego apoyar sus manos en el mesón y fijar su mirada en el espejo. Ella tampoco comprendía que fue lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Korra camino por los pasillos buscando una respuesta de todo lo que acaba de hacer, había besado una mujer sin ninguna razón. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora y aun podía sentir los labios de ellas, sus manos, sus caricias y como esa sensación de deseo y felicidad se combinaban.

-Korra!

Le llamo bolin que a ver que su amiga siguió caminando con una expresión confundida.

Bolin decidió acercarse hacia ella.

-Hey korra! Tierra llamando a korra –le dijo mientras pasaba la palma de sus manos frente a su rostro.

-Que? –exclamo volviendo a su realidad e intentando dejar a un lado todo lo sucedido.

-Estas bien?

Korra volteo a ver su amigo que la miraba con preocupación.

-Si… -le respondió con dificultad pues lo único que pasaba por su mente era esa joven.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos por ese café caliente que te prometí?

Korra no alcanzo a responder pues el muchacho la tomo del brazo y la llevo a la cafetería de la universidad.

La mañana fue complicada para ella, no podía sacarse de su mente el beso con esa joven y lo que la torturaba más fue que no la volvió a ver, pero según bolín es que debe ser de otra carrera ya que solo en esa clase que estuvieron se encontraba 4 carreras diferentes y por suerte bolín estudiaría lo mismo que ella.

Las horas fueron eternas y aunque bolín le hablara no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera en ella. No sabía si era un gusto extraño o algo parecido pero se estaba perdiendo en cada pensamiento que al final terminaba en una guerra de sentimientos. En un lado sentía el deseo de volverla ver y volverla a besar, pero por otro lado quería huir y nunca más verla.

Cuando por fin llego a su fin las clases. Bolin y korra salieron de la institución con ansias de volver a su hogar, pero ella noto que en la entrada de la universidad se encontraba aquel auto que volvió su mañana un infierno.

Frunció un ceño de enojo mientras se controlaba las ganas de ir hasta el conductor y gritarle pero su mirada se desvió hacia la joven que caminaba hacia el auto.

-No puede ser… - exclamo al verla otra vez y como su mirada se encontró la de ella.

Korra intento saludarla pero termino bajando su mirada apenada provocando que la chica siguiera su camino con una expresión de amargura hacia el automóvil.

-Y esos son los lujos que se gana por ser hijos de unos de los mejores empresarios de la ciudad. –comento bolín totalmente indiferente a la situación entre ellas dos.

Korra alzo su vista y miro a su amigo con curiosidad.

-Sabes quién es ella?

-Según lo que escuche, ella es Asami Sato hija de Hiroshi Sato dueños de las industrias Sato y creador de los satomoviles.

Korra quedo paralizada a lo que acaba de decir su amigo. Había besado apasionadamente a la hija de un gran empresario y lo peor es que a pasar cada minuto le atraía más esa chica, dándole a concluir que lo que paso horas atrás fue algo más que un beso de amor a primera vista.

-Korra? –exclamo el joven a ver a su amiga paralizada con una expresión de pánico.

-Bolin… creo que me he metido en un gran problema –exclamo sin más, mientras veía como ella entraba al auto y se alejaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos y primero que todo, quiero disculparme por haberme demorado en el segundo capítulo, he tenido varios problemas que nunca falta en esta vida -.-' pero eeeen fin, aquí esta :'D (yay?)

Segundo, muuuuuchísimas gracias a todos esos comentarios, me motiva demasiado que la historia sea bien aceptada y prometo dar todo de mí en cada capítulo.

Am… no sé que más decir jejeje, aquí está el segundo capítulo:

…

En la tranquilidad de una gigantesca habitación unos besos suaves y cálidos comenzaron a recorrer el cuello de una piel pálida mientras que un brazo moreno le abrazaba desde su cintura hasta su estómago, una sonrisa de parte de la joven de tez más clara salió al sentir aquella sensación de deseo pero a su vez de felicidad por cada caricia que la morena le hacía. La pelinegra se dio media vuelta después de sentir que aquellos besos ahora recorrían sus hombros, encontrándose con esos ojos azules como el mar que le susurraba un "Buenos días". Una mirada de sorpresa se mostró en la oji-verde, era algo que no podía creer tenía que a su lado esa joven que había besado hace 3 meses; dudando de que eso estuviera pasando alzo sus manos hacia el rostro de la morena y centímetros de tocarla se desvaneció frente a sus ojos volviendo a su vez todo su alrededor en una capa blanca obligándola a abrir abruptamente sus ojos. Nuevamente sus sueños estaban jugando con ella.

Miro hacia el reloj digital en la mesa junto a su cama marcaban las 7:00 am, tomo una almohada de su lado y tapo su rostro con ella. Era un pecado levantarse a esa hora un sábado donde tenía el derecho de dormir otras horas más pues hoy no tenia clases y algunos trabajos de la universidad hizo que pasara hasta la madrugada con tal de tener un fin de semana libre.

"Korra…"

Pensó en silencio quitándose la almohada mientras su mirada se perdía en el techo vacío. Esta ya era la cuarta vez en esa semana que soñaba con ella y por más que intentaba sacarla de sus pensamientos su imagen besándola se adentraba un poco más, al punto de hacerla perder la cabeza.

-Pero que es lo que te ocurre Asami –se regañó ella misma y entonces alterada se levantó de su cama para dirigirse al baño a paso fuertes.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar había un tumulto de cobijas alrededor de una morena que dormía plácidamente en su cama. La sonrisa en su rostro y un pequeño hilo de saliva saliendo de su boca demostraba que estaba disfrutando su sueño puesto que en un momento llego a tomar su almohada y abrazándola con fuerza mientras murmuraba palabras poco entendibles.

Una cola blanca rodeo la cama como una aleta de tiburón y llegar al lado donde se encontraba la joven aun abrazando la almohada con emoción, el rostro de Naga se asomó oliendo a su dueña inmediatamente.

-no cosquillas no Asami…soy débil a ellas -Susurro la Korra a sentir los bigotes de Naga.

El perro no comprendió la reacción de su dueña haciendo que subiera sus patas delanteras a la cama para poder acercarse más a su dueña y seguidamente brindándole varias lamidas a su rostro.

-Asami… -susurro con una sonrisa pícara –Que extraño besas….

Al caer en cuenta que se estaba volviendo algo extraño su sueño abrió con brusquedad los ojos encontrándose a su amiga canina aun lamiéndole toda la cara.

-Agh Naga! –le grito. –Que es lo que te ocurre?

Naga le ladro con su característica alegría provocándole una pequeña risa a su dueña, gracias a ella se le había dañado su sueño perfecto con aquella joven pero al verla tan tierna moviendo su cola y una cara de "buenos días" le hacía perdonar todo.

Miro hacia el reloj que marcaban las 7:00 de mañana y un quejido amargo salió de parte de ella fijando su mirada molesta al canino que ahora se encontraba rascando su oreja con felicidad.

-Debería ser un pecado madrugar un sábado –se dijo así misma mientras se volvía a recostar boca arriba en su cama.

Cerros los ojos con la esperanza que sus ganas de seguir durmiendo y su hermosa visión onírica volviera, pero fue un fracaso. Ya no tenía sueño y esa bella imagen de Asami junto a ella que fue interrumpida abruptamente.

Después de aquel día sus sentimientos fueron confusos, esa joven que había besado sin saber era hija del dueño de las industria Sato, la responsable de su peculiar mañana del primer día de clases e inquilina de sus pensamientos y sin saber de su corazón. Desde aquel día su vida era una locura.

Muchas veces intento acercarse a ella queriendo hablar de lo que había sucedido, pero los nervios y el miedo a que le insultara por haberla besado le hacía tomar otra decisión, ignorarla y seguir como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, era la mejor opción que tenía aunque por dentro ella sentía que todas sus emociones y lo que la rodeaba había cambiado.

-Pero que es que lo que te ocurre Korra –se regañó en un susurro apoyando su brazo derecho en su rostro.

Aunque admitía que esa joven le encantaba no le encontraba algún sentido. Se había metido en un problema solo por besar aquella joven sabiendo muy bien que ya no tenía salida a lo que estaba empezando a sentir.

-Naga! –grito a sentir a su mascota encima de ella nuevamente lamiéndole toda la cara sacándola por completo de sus pensamientos. –Ya basta! –volvió a gritar esta vez entre risas pues su cariño ya estaba provocándole un momento cómico.

La pelinegra espero a que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran y mientras esto pasaba busco una lista de reproducción en su celular. Haber madrugado no fue tan malo pues después de un buen rato para sacar de su mente a la morena decidió ir un rato al parque que se encontraba cerca de su apartamento y trotar, puesto que un poco de ejercicio le ayudaría a despejar sus pensamientos y de paso mantener su buen estado físico.

Dejo sonar libremente la música por sus auriculares al mismo momento que la puerta del ascensor se abría. Saludo a la persona encargada de la recepción del edificio y uno que otro vecino para luego en un trote suave dirigirse hacia al parque.

-Muy bien Naga, iremos como un dueño y su perro normal y no vas a perseguir al primer gato que veas… Entendido? –Le hablo la morena a su mascota que la miraba mientras jadeaba y movía su cola.

El perro ladro como si afirmara lo que acaba de decir su dueña, sin esperar más jalo a su ama hacia la salida de la casa.

Korra al ser levantada tan temprano por su amada amiga canina y al no tener mucho que hacer en el día, decidió que era un buen momento para dar un paseo con su compañera de cuatro patas en aquel parque que se encontraba a unas cuadras de su casa y así disfrutaría un poco la mañana y de paso que le sirviera como ayuda para distraer su mente de esos pensamientos, hacia Asami.

Al llegar al parque era otro paisaje, algunas personas trotando por el lugar, otras con sus mascotas disfrutando el momento y un grupo de tercera edad haciendo sus ejercicios. El parque era algo extenso, en el medio de el se encontraba un lago con algunos patos nadando alrededor.

-Ok, aquí estamos –Hablo Korra, bajando su mirada a su amiga que se contenía las ganas de salir corriendo por todo ese campo verde. –Te voy a quitar la correa, pero prométeme que te portaras bien.

Se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de Naga y con algo de duda le quito la correa del collar, dejándola libre para correr por todo el lugar. Y así fue, apenas sintió que la correa no la detenía salió corriendo hacia el campo verde oliendo de vez en cuando un par de arbustos para luego volver a salir corriendo por el lugar.

Korra sonrió al ver como se divertía Naga por todo el parque, mientras ella se sentaba en el césped disfrutando también el lugar sin dejar de vigiarla a su perro.

Naga siguió oliendo todo árbol que veia y saludo algunos perros que también se encontraba en el parque; el olor de algo que conocía muy bien hizo que se fijara en unos arbusto que se movía sospechosamente, Con cautela se acercó mientras se ponía en posición de ataque. Gruño al detectar el dueño de ese olor y ladro con fuerza al arbusto provocando que un pobre gato gris saliera de su escondite y corriera por su vida.

El felino corrió lo más rápido que podía mientras le seguía la gigantesca canina ocasionando desastres por donde pasaba. Ahora el grupo de ancianos habían terminado en suelo, algunos deportistas siguieron la cadena de domino, gritándole desde lejos a Naga varios insultos. El bullicio de la multitud y el ladrido constante de un perro hicieron que Korra saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Naga! –exclamo aterrada al ver como desde lejos veía a su perro correr por todo el parque persiguiendo un gato.

Se levantó del césped y corrió hacia ella mientras maldecía el momento en que la dejo libre en ese lugar. En el camino regalo más de mil disculpas a cada persona que su perro le mando al suelo, se sentía tan apenada por esa situación que un instinto de rabia nació hacia su quería amiga de cuatro patas.

-Ey! ten más cuidado con tu perro, mira como me ha vuelto –le reclamo un hombre que sufrió de la persecución de la canina y ahora tenía toda su ropa deportiva llena de barro y algunas ramas en su cabello, puesto que Naga le había hecho caer en un conjunto de arbustos.

-lo siento –se disculpó con el hombre mientras seguía corriendo hacia Naga.

El animal ahora se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia el lago con la única intención de atrapar al pobre gato. Entonces el felino al ver un árbol cerca al lago y que no era nada complicado de trepar, corrió lo que más pudo con la intención de ponerse a salvo en él, pasando rápidamente entre las piernas de una joven que corría a la orilla del lago.

-Wow...–exclamo la joven peli negra al sentir como el gato le hacía perder un poco el equilibrio. –pero qué….

SPLASH!

La joven solo alcanzo a ver como el felino trepo a toda velocidad el árbol y luego era empujada por algo grande y blanco al frio lago. El silencio entre la multitud que había estaba presenciando toda esa locura inundo todo el parque, y así lo único que se podía escuchar era el ladrido de Naga hacia el árbol donde se salvaguardaba el pobre gato.

-ay no Naga… -fue lo único que pudo decir Korra que presencio tal escena y se acercaba a toda carrera al lugar.

-Agh! Pero que carajos! –grito con enojo la joven mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa ahora completamente húmeda y sucia.

Busco con ira al responsable, pero cambio inmediatamente al ver como se acercaba a ella, aquella morena de ojos de color azul intenso como el mar. Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, para que luego comenzara a latir a toda.

-Korra… -susurro muy bajo la joven de tez palida.

Korra se detuvo a poca distancia de la oji-verde con una expresión de sorpresa, su mala suerte que le acompañaba últimamente en su vida le volvía jugar una mala pasada, ahora tenía frente a ella a aquella joven que le estaba ocupando todos sus pensamientos.

Un silencio se creó, ninguna de las dos era capaz de decir algo y por dentro de ellas volvían a sentir esa atracción sin ninguna razó no duro mucho puesto que el maullido escandaloso del gato, hizo que ambas jóvenes voltearan a ver a los dos animales que aún seguían en su asechanza.

-Pero qué… Naga! –grito Korra al ver a su perro subiendo con dificultad el árbol, corrió hacia ella. –muy bien, suficiente aire fresco para ti! Es hora de irnos. –Le regaño.

La morena se acercó a su mascota y le coloco su collar para luego arrastrarla lejos del árbol, pero se le dificultó pues Naga aun persistía para atrapar al pobre su mirada a Asami que en ese momento intentaba ocultar su risa, era imposible no burlarse a tal escenario que estaba presenciando.

-Yo lo siento mucho… -hablo la morena acercándose a ella aun jalando a su perro. -Naga a veces es algo problemática, he hizo las cosas sin querer, pero juro que te pagare con lo que hizo con tu ropa.

Intento disculparse con ella mientras su mirada se volvía a perder en aquel angelical rostro, no podía mentir que verla con su ropa húmeda se veía tan sensual que le estaba haciendo perder la cordura lentamente.

-tranquila, entiendo la situación… y la del pobre gato –le respondió volviendo su mirada al pobre felino que aun miraba asustado y erizado desde lejos.

Nuevamente un silencio incomodo se volvió a formar entre ellas, era complicado actuar normal y como si nunca hubiera pasado aquel beso.

-yo...um… vivo algo cerca de aquí y podría disculparme contigo prestándote algo de ropa seca… y limpia.

El último comentario hizo que la chica de tez blanca se fijara en su ropa deportiva que desde que se perdió en esos ojos azules, no había notado que estaba llena de barro y aquella blusa blanca sport, ahora era beige. Era un completo desastre y le sería complicado y vergonzoso caminar, las más de 10 cuadras que se encontraba su departamento.

Korra se sonrojo al notar lo que había dicho, había invitado a esa muchacha que beso inesperadamente en un baño de la biblioteca, era un hecho que Asami iba a pensar que ella era una acosadora pervertida. Maldiciéndose ella misma en su adentros.

-me encantaría –le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa la joven. Su vanidad le estaba ganando a la locura de sus sentimientos.

Korra la miro fijamente y parpadeo varias veces, en su mente tenía ya previsto una escena donde un "No" rotundo le iba a decir ó que le insultaría por tal propuesta, de paso también se desquitaría con lo del beso de aquella vez. Pero no fue así, la joven había aceptado con algo de miedo pero lo había hecho..

-muy bien, vamos –solo pudo decir mientras intentaba contener su emoción y un poco de nerviosismo.

Y así se dirigieron hacia la casa de Korra, eran solo 2 cuadras donde caminaron en silencio mientras que Naga caminaba adelante oliendo algunos arbustos que le indicaba que pronto llegaría a su casa para descansar de gatos, que se dignaban pasear en "su parque".

-Bien, aquí estamos –rompió el silencio Korra deteniéndose frente a una casa de color blanco y decoraciones de madera.

-Es muy bonita –exclamo Asami observando la casa con curiosidad, era algo humilde pero muy bien cuidada el hogar de la morena.

Caminaron hacia la entrada donde Korra busco sus llaves en sus bolsillos y abriera con lentitud la puerta, dejando entrar primero a una Naga sedienta que no dudo en correr hacia la cocina para tomar agua.

-y… vives tu sola en esta casa? –pregunto con curiosidad Asami entrando junto con ella al lugar.

-no, vivo con Naga –bromeo la morena dejando sus llaves en un perchero y luego la volteara a ver con una sonrisa.

Asami le devolvió la sonrisa. Estaban dando un buen paso después de aquel día.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio mientras se miraban fijamente, ellas nos sabían cómo estaban controlándose de todos aquellos sentimientos, y como actuaban con naturalidad, pero alguna intención que naciera entre ellas volverían a caer atrapadas en un beso.

-Iré… iré por algo de ropa seca, siente en tu casa… –hablo Korra con algo de nervios y subió con rapidez a la segunda planta, un minuto más allí y la volvería a besar tan apasionadamente como esa vez.

Mientras que la morena volvía, Asami camino por la sala de la casa curioseando cada cosa, como aquella mesa en medio de un gran televisor pantalla plana y un sofá algo gastado con una sábana multicolor sobre ella; había varias latas de refresco vacía y varias fotografías impresas que se guardaban debajo de una hermosa cámara fotográfica digital. En el fondo de la casa se encontraba una gran fila de portarretratos que hizo que la joven se acercara a ellos para detallarlos mucho mejor.

Una Korra de unos 5 años sonriendo a la cámara dio el inicio del recorrido de varias fotos. Siguió una con una Korra de unos 12 años que esta aparentemente con sus padres y otras tres más ya con toda su familia. Asami sonrió para ella misma, la morena se veía tan tierna y tan hermosa desde pequeña que era imposible no enamorarse de ella.

Siguió observando las otras fotos encontrándose con una en especial que le provocó inquietud, en esta Korra tenía unos 15 o 16 años y abrazaba con fuerza a un hombre, ambos estaban sonriendo hacia a la cámara, se veían tan feliz en especial la joven, que la oji-verde deseo que esa sonrisa algún día fuera para ella.

-no se si te agrade mucho mi estilo de ropa, pero algo es algo –comento Korra entrando a la sala.

Noto como Asami miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro aquella fotografía que estaba ella y esa persona que al recordarlo sentía su corazón partirse en pedazo. Intento ocultar ese momento melancólico al sentir que esos ojos verdes carmesí que voltearon a verla con complicidad.

-yo… lo siento, solo que vi aquellas portarretratos…

-no te preocupes, es común que las personas le dé curiosidad en verlas. –interrumpió mientras le regalaba una media sonrisa. –mi madre me ha obligado en dejarlas pues quiere que todos sepan lo feliz que he sido todo este tiempo.

Asami cambio su expresión a una melancólica pues sabía que su infancia a comparación de ella, no había sido tan feliz, sino que solo fue momentos tristes ocultados con lujos que supuestamente le brindaba felicidad.

-Estas bien? –pregunto Korra a ver el cambio de expresión de la joven, dando unos pasos para quedar frente a ella.

-Sí, no te preocupes, solo son pensamientos espontaneo que aparecen –le respondió le regalándole una sonrisa indicándole que ya estaba bien.

Nuevamente esa sensación de querer besarla nació dentro de Korra, pero no estaba sola Asami sentía lo mismo. Era un hecho que existía una gran atracción entre ellas y aunque intentaran contenerse, se les hacía muy difícil. Se miraron fijamente y como si tuvieran un imán dentro de ellas, acercaron sus rostros con la misma intención de volver a probar los labios de la otra.

-el… el baño esta al fondo –hablo la morena a medio rozar los labios de Asami para luego alejarse un poco de ella, otra vez algo un pensamiento le decía que se detuviera. Aclaro su garganta e intento recomponerse ignorando un poco la cara de frustración de Asami. –mientras te cambias me puedes pasarme tu ropa, la pondré en la lavadora y en la secadora.

-cl-claro… -le respondió con pocos ánimos la joven, ella deseaba más que nada aquel beso, pero entendía toda esa situación y sabía que era lo mejor.

Korra la guio hasta el baño y espero afuera mientras se cambiaba, dándole la oportunidad de pensar lo que iba a ocurrir minutos atrás. Sino fuera por ese sentimiento de que algo estaba mal, en ese momento estaría besando a la chica, dejando que todo ese dilema emocional que estaba teniendo por meses, se calmara.

"Que estás haciendo korra… "pensó la morena recostándose contra la pared y se daba una palmada en su frente. No entendía por qué se estaba comportando de esa forma, invitarla a su casa y prestarle su ropa era lo medio lógico que había hecho, pues gracias a Naga la había metido en ese problema. Además esa fue la única solución que pudo encontrar o pensar en ese momento. Pero ahora que lo pensaba muy bien, era algo que una persona común y corriente no lo haría; decirle perdón y un "hasta luego" es lo que pudo hacer, y hubiera sido lo perfecto, pero su atracción hacia esa chica hizo que se comportara en todo lo contrario.

A pasar varios minutos, la puerta del baño se abrió, sacando de sus pensamientos a la morena. Volteo su vista hacia la joven que salía con algo de pena. Un leve sonrojo se formó en la mejillas de Korra junto la con la duda de cómo Asami lograba hacer que todo lo que colocara, le quedara tan perfecto, en este caso hasta con la ropa de una joven que era muy poco femenina en cuestiones de vestimenta.

-me veo tan mal? –comento Asami al ver la expresión de sorpresa de la morena, ella no había notado el sonrojo de las mejillas de la morena.

-al contrario, te ves hermo… -se calló a notar lo que iba a terminar diciendo y volteo su mirada hacia un lado para no seguir perdiéndose en la belleza de la joven de tez clara. –Puedes pasarme tu ropa, iré a lavarla –intento cambiar el tema y encontrar una salida a esa situación.

Asami la miro con asombro pues sabía lo que iba a decir, y esta situación la estaba volviendo loca. Sabía que ella también sentía algo, pero ambas se estaban negando a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sonrió para ella misma, decidiendo que era momento de confrontar todo o ambas terminarían peor de lo que estaban.

-Creo que es algo extraño todo esto –Korra volvió a mirarla sin comprender lo que quería decir. –Digo, ni siquiera nos conocemos, no sabemos nuestros nombres... –mintió, ella si sabía el nombre de la morena pues apenas. Ella se presentó ese primer día de clases, lo memorizo. –y ahora estoy usando tu ropa, aunque con una clara justificación.

Korra encogió sus hombros y bajo su mirada, era cierto lo que decía pero no sabía cómo explicarle Asami, de que ella le había invitado a su casa y prestado su ropa por estar perdidamente atraída hacia ella; ni que tampoco se había preocupado en presentarse, pues desde aquella mañana en que Bolin le dijo quién era, ese nombre se aferró junto a sus sentimientos.

-tienes razón –hablo Korra alzando su vista hacia esos ojos verdes carmesí que la observaban. –qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo –sonrió. –me llamo Korra.

Le ofreció su mano como saludo, y el revuelto de sus sentimiento y todo lo que estaba pasando le dio por tomar la mejor decisión, si quería resolver todo ese dilema que empezó desde aquel beso en la biblioteca, debía hacerlo bien, además la sensación de que esa chica de tez pálida se sentía en la misma situación que ella, no le sería tan complicado empezar una historia con ella. Aunque sabía muy bien que todo eso, sería nuevo para ella y un poco de miedo se aferraba a su ser.

-Y yo me llamo, Asami –le respondió al mismo momento que tomaba su mano respondiéndole a su saludo seguido de una hermosa sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Nunca espero que ese fin de semana le diera un vuelco a su vida, y sin notarlo sonreía más de lo común. El trayecto de su casa hacia la universidad era el momento perfecto para pensar en ella y en especial esos lunes que compartían clases, Matemáticas se había vuelto su materia preferida. Para Korra su vida se había convertido el país de las maravillas.

-Hey, tierra llamando a Korra. -hablo su amigo Bolin pasando la palma de su mano frente a ella.

Korra no respondió. Se encontraba embelesada en aquella joven de tez blanca sentada a dos puestos delante de ella.

-Korra! -le volvió a llamar su amigo que ya desesperado le golpeo la frente, con la esperanza de que esto la sacara de su trance.

-auuch! -se quejó. -pero que es lo que te pasa Bolin?!

Tal golpe logro su cometido volviendo a la realidad a la morena que ahora miraba con enojo al joven que se encontraba en el puesto de al lado.

-pues eso mismo digo, llevas toda la clase con cara de idiota mirando quien sabe dónde. - le respondió molesto.

Korra suspiro con enojo mientras miraba a su compañero con disgusto por hacerla volver a su realidad.

-y bien? -le volvió a decir Bolin que le seguía viendo con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

\- y bien ¿qué? -le respondió sin saber de que traba esta pregunta.

-algo te sucede lo sé, últimamente andas muy extraña y fuera de este mundo... Se puede saber la razón de esto.

Korra ignorando la pregunta de su amigo, volteo un momento su mirada hacia el profesor y de paso al tablero que le provoco un dolor de cabeza, ya había perdido media hora de clases gracias a estar fantaseando toda mañana y con solo ver letras y a su lado varios numero le hizo recordar aquel odio a todo tema que contenga algún número.

-ouch! -volvió a quejarse Korra a volver a sentir una palmada en su frente. Fijo una mirada fulminante hacia su compañero que le miran con una media sonrisa.

\- parece que la clase se les está haciendo muy interesante jóvenes.

Habló el profesor hacia ellos dos y a su vez provocando que todos los del salón voltearan a verlos. Entre esas personas fue Asami que a ver la mirada incomoda de la morena provoco que diera una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

-les gustaría pasar al frente y mostrarnos como se soluciona estos dos problemas. -dijo el profesor haciendo que ambos jóvenes se miraran y luego volvieran a ver a su profesor inseguros. -y bien? cuál de los dos quiere ser el primero?

Bolin miro con decisión a su amiga, diciéndole con un gesto que ella fuera la primera persona.

-oh no! Ve tu, tú eres el que estaba pegándome en la frente -entrecerró sus ojos y lo señalo con culpabilidad.

-pero tu eres la que andaba en otro mundo toda la clase, solo estaba preocupado por ti!-le respondió su amigo haciendo la misma acción que la morena de apuntarle con su dedo índice.

-pues valla forma de preocuparse por las personas golpeándole en la frente! -respondió la joven de ojos azulados mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-entonces no me volveré a preocupar de ti -le repitió la acción el oji-verde cruzándose también de brazos.

\- no me importa quien se preocupa por el otro, viene alguno de los dos al frente o tendrán su primer cero en sus notas. –Interrumpió el profesor ya desesperado por el comportamiento de los dos.

Al decir esto el profesor, Korra miro con enojo a su amigo y antes de que ambos reprobaran desde antes la materia, paso al frente del tablero; eso si, sin que en camino viera como todos sus compañeros de clases se contenían reírse ante la escena que acaba de presenciar.

Una pequeña maldición a su amigo y un intento de ocultar su vergüenza dio paso a recibir el marcador que le paso su profesor para luego pasar al tablero. Su mente comenzó a dar un sonido de alerta, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, todo era una revolución de números y letras que solo lograba confundirla y muy pronto a una desesperación.

Paso su mano por su cuello como si esta acción le iba ayudar a resolver ese problema matemático. Una gota de sudor comenzó a bajar por su rostro, por más que intentaba en encontrarle un sentido y de paso una solución al problema matemático no la lograba encontrar.

-la estamos esperando señorita Korra. –hablo su instructor.

La mirada fija del profesor hizo que la desesperación de la morena aumentara. Cuando estaba a punto de responder sin saber si estaba bien…

-Está bien, creo que a este paso no podremos avanzar con el tema –volvió hablar el profesor acercándose a la morena y extendiendo la palma de su mano. –por favor me devuelve el marcador señorita Korra.

La morena le devolvió el objeto y sin decir nada, sabía que esa mirada fría del profesor traía un cero en sus calificaciones.

-Señorita Asami, puedes ayudarnos con este problema ya que su compañera solo ha aprendido a interrumpir clases -dijo el hombre volteando su mirada a la mencionada ignorando por completo la presencia de Korra que solo se encogió los hombros apenada.

Asami se levantó de su puesto y después de recibir el marcador se acercó hacia la morena. Por un momento Korra se sintió en un lugar donde solo estaba ella. Asami que le sonreía mientras su corazón se escuchaba en fondo palpitar con rapidez. Pero todo se esfumo a en sentir una mirada fría que le veía con seriedad.

-sera que la joven Korra puede tomar….

-si profesor ya vuelvo a mi puesto –le interrumpió Korra antes que recibiera otro llamado de atención.

Camino hasta su lugar sin antes mirar aquella joven que le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, ella inmediatamente le devolvió esa sonrisa haciéndola olvidar ese mal momento frente al tablero.

Al llegar a su puesto Bolin quiso decirle algo pero está molesta por que es tenía algo de culpa de todo lo que había pasado hizo que él guardara silencio y que mejor le regalara los últimos minutos a la clase.

Mientras tanto, Korra se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba como Asami sin ningún problema resolvía el problema. "esta mujer es perfecta hasta para las matemáticas" pensó mientras la observaba para luego dar un pequeño quejido y dejar caer su rostro en la mesa de su pupitre, había caído en cuenta todo el momento vergonzoso ante la chica que le gustaba.

La clase por fin había dado final y esto fue una dicha para nuestra morena que al escuchar un "nos vemos en la otra clase" fue escuchar las campanas del paraíso. Tomo su morral y sin más se dispuso a salir del salón queriendo salir de aquel lugar tormentoso.

-espere un momento señorita Korra -le llamo el profesor a ver que su estudiante se encontraba a dos paso de la salida del salón.

Korra al escucharlo se detuvo pero sin darse vuelta, algo le daba un mal presentimiento que solo pudo cerrar sus ojos un segundo mientras tomaba aire y se giraba para ver a su profesor.

-si señor Yamagashi –dijo con algo de miedo.

-necesito hablar con usted – exclamo el profesor mientras guardaba sus corras en su portafolio.– y no crea que me olvide de usted joven Bolin, también quiero hablar con usted.

Bolin al escucharlo se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, maldiciendo por debajo por haber sido visto y no haber cumplido su misión de salir del salón sano y salvo.

Un ambiente algo pesado se había formado pues mientras que los otros estudiantes terminaban de salir del salón, los dos jóvenes miraban preocupados al profesor que con neutralidad esperaba que el salón quedara solo.

-muy bien, entiendo que esta materia no es prioridad en su carrera, pero también sé que ambos tienen una beca y con requisito de mantenerla es tener un promedio alto -ambos captaron lo que trataba de decir el profesor bajando los hombros y sus vistas siendo así la respuesta a lo que decía. - la próxima semana hare una evaluación de este tema, espero que ambos se esfuercen y saque una buena calificación o es mejor que cancelen para el otro semestre.

Tanto como Korra y Bolin alzaron su vista con sorpresa ante las palabras de su instructor, no sabían que tan mal estaban en esa materia y como todo dependía de un examen. -espero que estudien demasiado jóvenes.

Sin más, el profesor salió del salón dejando a sus dos estudiantes sin poder decir algo.

-ooohhh, esto no está bien! -exclamo la morena de repente. - que vamos a hacer? Yo no puedo perder la beca -miro a su amigo con preocupación.

-y crees que yo sí, mi hermano me mataría si se entera que perdí la beca que el tanto se esforzó para conseguírmela!

Ambos jóvenes ya se encontraban alterados y sin ninguna salvación, pues ninguno de los dos eran buenos con los números y sabían que en una semana no lograrían entender ese tema para sacar una buena puntuación.

Aburridos con lo sucedido salieron del salón queriendo que una caminata por el campus les ayudaría a encontrar una solución.

Bolin al recibir la llamada de su hermano justo cuando aún seguían hablando del tema de matemáticas se alejó un momento de la morena para hablar con él, dejándola sola en medio de unos de los campos verdes de la universidad. Tomando como opción esperarlo sentada en césped.

La espera se hizo tan eterna que el sueño se apodero de ella, tumbándose en el césped y con algo de indecisión cerros sus ojos. Al pasar lo minutos quedo en un sueño profundo que no sintió que una persona se sentaba a su lado.

Una mano más clara se apoyó sobre la de ella y varios mechones oscuros cayeron sobre su rostro y unos labios rojos con intención de besarla se acercaban con peligro pero el pequeño lapsus de sueño se estaba esfumando con la intención de volver a abrir sus ojos. Allí fue cuando pudo sentir que alguien se alejaba de su rostro repentinamente. Se despertó queriendo saber qué era lo que está ocurriendo, encontrándose con esa muchacha que la traía loca, complemente sonrojada sentada junto a ella mientras se acomodaba algunos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Ambas jóvenes permanecieron en silencio, pues Asami no podía decir nada al ser casi descubierta y Korra que al encontrarse de un momento otro junto a ella y dándole una pequeña impresión de lo que había tratado de hacer, quería intentarlo también pero la promesa aquella de llevar todo a su tiempo no podía romperla por segunda vez.

-No deberías estar en clases? –pregunto la morena intentando calmar el momento y también con curiosidad.

-Iba a ello, pero sin saberlo termine aquí –le respondió Asami intentando también apaciguar el ambiente incomodo que ella misma había formado.

Korra la miro con sorpresa y dio una pequeña risa.

-¿Sin saber? Explícame eso –le dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la pobre joven de tez clara.

Asami se quedó en silencio, mientras observaba el rostro de Korra –Me perdí en el camino de la vida… hasta que te encontré –dijo con una bella sonrisa.

Korra no respondió pero si se sonrojo ante lo que dijo, para luego dar un impulso hacia delante que hizo que se sentara y quedara su rostro a la altura de ella y así pudiera apreciar con más facilidad sus ojos verdosos.

-Y tu por qué no estás en clases? –le pregunto a la morena apreciando la cercanía de sus rostros.

-yo…–guardo silencio un momento pues se estaba perdiendo en su mirada quitando a su vez la sonrisa pues su mente se encontraba luchando por no besarla en ese preciso momento. –… También me perdí en el camino de la vida.

La morena le regalo una sonrisa dándole a entender lo que quería decir haciendo que Asami diera una pequeña risilla.

-Supe lo que paso con el profesor Yamagashi… –hablo la oji-verde después de unos segundos que ambas se habían perdiendo en ellas.

La expresión calmada y "enamorada" de Korra cambio de inmediato a una de amargura.

-no me lo recuerdes, ese hombre será el responsable de que mi beca corra riesgo de ser anulada –respondió con enojo mientras se volvía a tumbar al césped. –No sé cómo voy a lograr aprender todo ese tema en tan solo una semana.

-Y si te ayudo?

Korra quien había tapado sus ojos con sus brazos lo quito para ver ese rostro angelical que la observaba fijamente, Era cierto que ella podría ayudarla para salvar su beca pues Asami era una de las mejores de la clase. Había encontrado la mejor solución en la persona que tanto ha pensado pero no para esta ocasión.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vale!

Espero que este nuevo capítulo pues sea igual de bueno que los dos pasados y pues que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como lo yo lo hice cuando lo escribí pues todo esto fue creado en los pequeños momentos libre que he tenido… o sea cuando voy de camino a la universidad en una lata de sardinas... perdón en un bus. Así que, cualquier descache por ahí de escritura pido disculpas.

he aquí este tercer capítulo fuera de su agrado, me encantaría demasiado saber que tal les pareció y nos vemos en el otro capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

El medio día estaba dando su paso en aquella jornada pues el calor poco a poco estaba aumentando y no era de asombrarse de que las temperaturas ascendieran a más de treinta grados centígrados, puesto que el verano se acercaba y pareciera ser que por tantos cambios climáticos que ha tenido el planeta, esta temporada se había adelantado. Provocando una oleada de calor en ese día afectando la rutina de más de un habitante de la ciudad y en especial a los estudiantes de una dichosa universidad de la cual una de ellos era una joven morena que solo recurrió ubicarse en un lugar donde hubiera sombra; siendo este los murales de la entrada del instituto.

Aunque esa misma mañana decidió vestirse de la forma más fresca que pudo encontrar aun sentía aquel bochorno que no le daba de otra que apoyar su espalda en el frio muro y sacudir su camisa esqueleto blanca, teniendo la esperanza que esto le ayudara a soportar el calor mientras esperaba casi paciente a esa persona en que el día pasado le había prometido ayudarle a estudiar para el examen de matemáticas. Sin embargo, llevaba ya hora y media donde no había ninguna señal de una joven de cabellera negra pasar por esos lares.

-Asami ¿por qué te demoras tanto? –se quejó Korra mientras volvía a sacar por quinceava vez su celular con el propósito de ver la hora.

2:30 pm, fue la hora que marco el celular. La oji-azul no comprendía su demora, ya que las clases habían terminado hace una hora concluyendo que ella ya debería haber salido. Suspiro con frustración; aunque ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia de tanto esperarla esas ganas de verla muy adentro le decía que con tal solo ese día lograra apreciarla, la esperaría así sea mil años.

-¿Korra? – pregunto en el aire su buen amigo Bolin que al pasar a su lado la identifico, una sonrisa de formo en su rostro pues él ya había dado por hecho de que su amiga ya se había ido. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pensé que ya te habías ido? Digo, saliste algo apurada de las clases que ni te despediste y no es que sea malo… solo que… -hablaba el joven pasando su mano por su cuello. –me hubiera gustado que te despidiera o dijeras a donde irías.

Korra que al escuchar a su amigo y verlo como se acercaba a ella comentando tal cosa, solo pudo reaccionar como su mente le pidió; quedarse quieta con una sonrisa nerviosa para no ser descubierta. Sí, no era de estar nerviosa de parte de la joven, pero al saber que la maravillosa Sato le ayudaría a estudiar capto que tendría varios beneficios de las cuales sabía que si le dijera a su amigo Bolin, terminaría en solo uno; unas simples ayudas para pasar el examen.

-Oh... Hola bolin, veras, no alcance a despedirme porque…. Porque… am… debía entregar algunos libros en la biblioteca y ya sabes como son allá, si no los entregas antes de terminar la jordana pueden ponerte varios problemas… si, es por eso que no me despedí, lo siento Bo –intento explicar la morena con algo de inseguridad.

-esta bien –le respondió ingenuamente en tono entusiasta. - ¿entonces ahora iras a tu casa? Porque te tengo una propuesta, mi hermano regreso hoy a la ciudad y quedo en ayudarme para el examen…

-Creo que no puedo Bo – interrumpió Korra. –Ahora debo ir… am… hacer otras cosas, pero gracias.

La morena pudo notar como tal entusiasmo de su amigo se opacó con su respuesta, haciéndola sentir algo culpable pues sabía que tanto aprecio él estaba tomando hacia ella; aunque estaba empezando a sospechar que aquel cariño estaba pasando más de un sentimiento de amigo.

-Pero que te parece si este fin de semana planeamos hacer algo, esta semana será agotadora y necesitaremos descansar antes del "trágico día" –propuso la morena dándole un tono cómico a las últimas palabras, logrando así que el joven recuperara su emoción.

-Me parece muy bien –respondió. –ahora creo que debo despedirme, mi hermano es algo molesto con eso del tiempo y también este calor esta algo insoportable, nos vemos Korra! –exclamo para luego alejarse con una gran sonrisa.

Korra no pudo evitar dar una pequeña risa, pues era un hecho que su amigo era algo peculiar. Aunque no duro mucho alegría pues volvió a recodar el motivo por el cual se encontraba.

Saco su móvil dispuesta a llamarla o dejarle un mensaje, pues ya tanto tiempo de espera le estaba preocupando. Sin embargo, mientras buscaba el contacto algunos mechones negros cayeron en la pantalla del celular, provocándole alzar su vista encontrándose muy pero muy cerca unos ojos verde observándole y unos labios rojos cerca a los de ella.

-¿A quién vas a llamar? –exclamo la futura ingeniera en un tono neutro y despreocupado.

Sintiendo las mejillas arder y esa presión como imán de besarla y no responderle a la pregunta, intento alejarse de ella con dar un paso hacia atrás, pero el gran muro le impidió, dejándole que solo pudiera alejar un poco su rostro del de ella.

Asami al ver qué tan nerviosa coloco a la pobre morena, sonrió para ella y luego dio una pequeña risilla, pues era algo tierno verla asi con tan solo acercase un poco más de lo debido.

-¿qué es gracioso? –pregunto la morena desconcertada ante esa risa.

-nada –respondió la chica de tez blanca, quien se alejó un poco para así darle su espacio a korra quien le miraba con confusión. –Perdón por la demora, el profesor se concentró demasiado en un tema. –se disculpó con algo de pena.

Korra encogió sus hombros y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, aunque otra media hora más y créelo que me encontrarías desmayada por tanto calor –le respondió algo divertida.

-Eso no sería nada agradable –comento Asami. - ¿y bien? ¿Lista para las matemáticas?

-Preferiría soportar el bochorno, pero por mi beca, me encuentro lista para aquel tormento –respondió en un tono amargo mientras volvía a sacudir su camisa para refrescarse un poco.

Asami rio para luego tomar la mano de ella.

-Es mejor que vayamos a un lugar más fresco o terminaras siendo un Grinch ante tanto calor. –exclamo la joven arrastrando la joven a un lugar con aire acondicionado.

Korra quien por tomo sorpresa le la acción de la joven, quedo en un estado en shock pues era la primera vez que ella le tomaba de tal forma su mano y caminaban entre los pasillos de la universidad sin soltarse, era una sensación agradable; tanto así, que un impulso dentro de ella hizo que entre cruzara sus dedos con los de ella, Asami, quien no protesto por tal gesto solo le regalo una sonrisa a la morena que disimulando su vergüenza seguía quejándose del calor.

-¿Crees que es un buen lugar para estudiar asami? –pregunto una sorprendida Korra a ver que habían llegado a la entrada de la biblioteca, un lugar donde le traía aquel recuerdo de la cual dio inicio a todo ese dilema romántico en su vida.

-si –respondió con naturalidad la chica de tez clara, haciendo que la morena le mirara confundida. –este es el mejor lugar para estudiar, además hay muchos libros que te puede ayudar a comprender más del tema.

Korra no respondió pues tenía razón, resignándose a seguir los pasos de ella quien sin soltar sus manos buscaron una mesa vacía.

-Iré a traer los libro que necesitamos –comento Asami soltando por fin la mano de la morena, sintiendo ambas esa falta de contacto.

-no –exclamo la morena. –mejor yo voy, solo dime cuales necesitamos… -encogió sus hombros. –quiero ayudar, ya que al pasar las horas notaras que no soy una buena alumna.

-Korra no eres mala alumna –le regaño cruzándose de brazos.

Korra solo le sonrió pues hasta ella misma sabía que era algo complejo aprender matemáticas.

-Ya lo veras y si quieres podemos hacer una apuesta de que al llegar viernes no he aprendido nada –le desafío mientras le miraba con una ceja inclinada y apoyando sus manos en sus cadera.

Asami dio una media sonrisa.

-Muy bien, pero que quieres perder… digo apostar.

-¿Que tal una cita? –dijo sin saber lo que estaba apostando, pues había perdido la compostura desde aquel momento en que llego la futura ingeniera.

\- ¿una cita? -exclamo Asami algo sorprendida a lo que acaba de decir la morena.

-Así es, si gano debes aceptar una cita conmigo pero si pierdo y logras que por lo menos aprenda lo suficiente para pasar el examen… am… hare lo que tú quieras. -propuso aun sin saber lo que estaba haciendo.

-Muy bien korra, acepto tu apuesta y por esto creo que si es mejor que busques los libros mientras pienso que puedes hacer por mí –exclamo en un tono malévolo pues a finalizar le regalo a la oji azul una mirada algo atemorizante.

Korra trago saliva al sentir tal mirada, pues por fin estaba volviendo en si para así reaccionar a todo lo que acaba de suceder en tan solo segundos. Antes de que pudiera rectificar lo que había dicho, asami ya le estaba entregando una hoja donde se encontraba todos los libros que necesitarían y en un parpadeo ya se estaba buscando los libros. La morena se encontraba perdida pues no sabía el porque estaba actuando de esa manera tan peculiar.

_te estas enamorando.._

Esta fue la respuesta de parte de sus pensamientos. Ya no tenía tiempo de retroceder, estaba cayendo en un camino que la llevaría a su peor pesadilla pero a la misma vez a su mejor sueño. ya sería una más de las personas que amarían el infierno y el demonio hoy le daba la bienvenida con besos dulces camuflados de color rojo.

Sacudió su cabeza para quitar cualquier mal pensamiento que quizás la obligara a huir a todo lo que estaba logrando y exigió a su mente en que se concentrara en buscar los libros de la lista que tenía en sus manos. Cuando por fin logro conseguir cada uno de ellos, se dirigió aquella mesa donde se debía encontrar la peli negra. Sin embargo al llegar su sonrisa de emoción de volver a estar junto a ella se esfumo, pues al lado de Asami se encontraba un muchacho intentando continuar alguna conversación.

Con calma pues igual no podía suponer nada sin saber cuál era la situación, se acercó a ellos notando como Asami le regalaba una sonrisa a toda respuesta que le daba a él, provocándole un poco de celos.

\- Y ¿te gusta el Jazz? –pregunto algo curioso el joven quien no despegaba la mirada a la oji-verde.

-Solo un poco –le respondió con cortesía. –Supongo que a ti te debe gustar demasiado –señalo el libro que el joven tenía en sus manos con un título descriptivo de este género musical.

El joven rio a ser descubierto.

-Solo un poco –exclamo al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-Asami, ya traje los libros –Interrumpió la morena quien dejo los casi 7 libros en medio de Asami y el joven con la intención de parar tal momento nada agradable para ella. –creo que ya están todos CARIÑO…

El joven al ver a su lado la morena quien le miraba con odio y desprecio solo pudo dirigir su mirada la peli negra que con una sonrisa tímida le respondió a aquella pregunta que él se hacía.

-em… -fue lo único que pudo decir el joven pues no dudo en levantarse del asiento e irse del lugar, sin antes mirar con algo de recelo a la morena y luego empuñar su mano en cada paso que le alejaba de ella.

Mientras tanto, un silencio entre la oji verde y la oji azul se formó. Korra quien aún molesta miraba desde lejos al joven se sentó en el asiento donde él se encontraba. Aun sentía esa molestia en su cuerpo por ver aquel chico que intentaba coquetear con Asami, era algo molesto y desagradable. Pues esas sonrisas y miradas solo debían ser para ella.

-¿estás bien korra? –pregunto Asami quien contenía sus ganas de reír, pues sabía que todo lo que había pasado era un pequeño acto de celos de parte de la morena.

Korra no respondió pues aún seguía mirando con desprecio al joven mientras en su mente discutía sobre qué clase de persona se creía aquel muchacho.

-¿Korra? –le volvió a llamar Asami. Su risa ya está a punto de salir si seguía viendo tal espectáculo.

-¡Busquemos otro lugar! –exclamo de la nada la morena al mismo tiempo que miraba decidida a la oji verde.

-¿Qué? Pero si acabamos de llegar… además este lugar es el más fresco de la universidad. –le respondió desconcertada a tal propuesta.

-pues buscaremos otro lugar –concluyo la morena que sin más se levantó de su asiento y extendió su mano para indicarle a su acompañante que era hora de salir del lugar.

Asami quien no podía creer el comportamiento de la morena no tuvo más remedio que seguirle, saliendo del lugar a paso ligero por parte de la oji azul.

-Está bien, si no vamos a estudiar en la biblioteca… ¿qué otro lugar es mejor? Según tú chica celosa. –comento la peli negra que era arrastrada por los pasillo de la universidad.

-No lo sé, pero a la biblioteca no vamos a volver…. –la morena detuvo sus pasos a caer en cuenta aquella palabra que menciono ella. -¿celosa? Espera, yo no estoy celosa –le comento molesta.

-Oh! claro que no –le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Es en serio –exclamo korra en tono serio.

-¿entonces me puedes explicar que fue todo eso que paso hace minutos atrás? –se cruzó de brazos. Estaba claro que la que más estaba disfrutando todo eso era ella.

-Nada –dijo sin más, pues poco a poco estaba aceptando que todo fue solo un acto de celos.

Asami arqueo una ceja y simulando mirarle con un gesto molesto. Korra al sentirse atemorizada y casi descubierta solo pudo rodear sus ojos.

-Es mejor que busquemos otro lugar para estudiar, realmente no quiero estar allá –intento cambiar el tema la morena.

Y así fue, la peli negra quien sabía que korra no iba a admitir que estaba celosa no tuvo más remedio que dejar el tema hasta ese punto y mejor elegir otro lugar del cual sería cómodo para estudiar. Volviendo a tomar la mano de la molesta morena camino por lo pasillo, mientras con la otra mano libre tecleaba un mensaje del cual le ayudaría a llevarla a un mejor lugar para poder estudiar y de paso no estuviera alguna persona que le hiciera nacer ese alma "celosa" que la morena estaba dejando ver.

-¡¿qué vamos a tu apartamento?! –exclamo con sorpresa la morena a la chica que ahora ella le arrastraba hacia un lujo auto negro.

Asami no le respondió, pues ignoraba cada negación que hacia la muchacha, con tan solo una mirada de la cual Korra no podía seguir diciendo un "No" hizo que entrará. La morena al estar adentro pudo ver desde el retrovisor aquel chofer que tiempo atrás casi la atropella, generándole una pisca de enojo a su estado de ánimo. Sin embargo, ella no era la única que había recordado aquel acontecimiento pues el hombre a reconocerla, de una manera arrogante le regalo una sonrisa a ella, provocando que la morena se contuviera en sus palabras pues todo ese alboroto se esfumo al sentir que a su lado se sentaba la peli negra.

Un saludo y una orden del lugar donde las llevaría hicieron que el trayecto al dichoso lugar fuera corto, llegando en un parpadeo al apartamento de Asami.

Korra quien antes de salir del auto no dudo en amenazar con su mirada al hombre, pues sabía que el mismo sentimiento de fastidio, él también lo sentía. Al salir del vehículo no esperaba con encontrarse con un gran edificio que era digno lugar para que viviera una Sato.

-¿Vienes? –pregunto Asami que con tranquilidad ingresaba al lugar.

Korra no respondió y le siguió mientras observaba cada detalle que tenia del lugar, pues desde la recepción hasta la entrada al ascensor poseía una característica de una decoración moderna y modesta.

Al ingresar al ascensor ambas jóvenes no pudieron evitar esa peculiar sensación de ansiedad de besarse hasta que sus labios se partieran y sus pulmones no tuvieran más aire. Sin embargo, solo pudieron tener cada pensamiento de estos en su mente y resignarse a seguir sintiendo sus manos entrelazadas.

Onceavo piso marco en el letrero del ascensor, dándole aviso que habían llegado. Asami quien primero le regalo una ligera sonrisa la guío por un gran pasillo donde solo había dos puertas a cada lado de este. 1101 y 1102 eran los únicos números que tenían las dos puertas. La 1101 fue a la que se acercaron e ingresaron.

-wow… -fue lo único que pudo exclamar la oji azul.

-lo sé, es algo pequeño pero prefiero esto que vivir con mis padres –se excusó la chica de tez clara que soltando la mano de la morena camino hacia la sala.

Korra hizo un gesto de sorpresa mientras con cada paso apreciaba el gigantesco apartamento. Era increíble aquel lugar, pues toda su decoración era sencilla pero moderna en tonalidades rojas y blancas. Ella no podía imaginarse en ese momento como entonces sería el hogar de Asami, pues si en sus propias palabras aquel apartamento era pequeño, la casa donde vivían sus padres sería una gigantesca mansión.

-¿Quieres beber algo? –pregunto acercándose a la joven que aun miraba el apartamento.

-no… -fue lo único que pudo responder pues en medio de su pequeño tour en el lugar pudo ver aquel gigantesco ventanal que mostraba un gran paisaje de la ciudad y también una pequeña terraza. – Este lugar es fantástico, sacaría tantas tomas desde aquí –Exclamo mientras corría hacia el ventanal, pues no era de negar que aquella vista demostraba que los atardeceres y la noche, mostraría la belleza de la ciudad.

-Un día puedes quedarte… también hay unos hermosos amaneceres –dijo con una leve sonrisa la peli negra.

Korra volteo a verla con sonrisa, parecía una pequeña niña cuando le prometían ir a Disneyland, aunque su expresión e igual para la oji verde al caer en cuenta lo que había prometido, provocando un leve sonrojo entre las dos.

-Creo que… creo que es mejor que empecemos con el estudio… -susurro Asami queriendo salir de aquella sensación.

-Es lo mejor... –le apoyo la morena.

Sin más la peli negra le invito al comedor donde estarían más cómodas para estudiar. En tan solo una hora se podía ver a una Korra confundida con tantos números mientras que una Asami quien buscaba paciencia le intentaba explicar cada paso. Dejando así en duda quien podría ganar aquella apuesta hecha horas atrás y solo a finalizar esa semana se podría saber quién ganaría.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Wow creo que este capítulo ha quedado más largo que los otros! ¿no creen?

Pido en serio mil disculpas por no actualizar tan de seguido y que me demorara casi un siglo… si, fue un siglo seamos sinceros, pero pues confieso que me quedo muy complicado escribir con dedicación pues tuve muchas cosas encima todos estos meses. Pero bueno aquí este un capitulo que espero sea de buen agrado y compensé un poquito mi demora… sino quizás el siguiente que ya estoy empezando a redactarlo para que esta vez no me demore eternidades en subirlo (además debo aprovechar que estoy en vacaciones forzadas)

No sé mucho como es eso de responder comentarios, aún sigo siendo novata en estas cosas y si se me olvida responder alguno… por favor compréndanme.

\- _Obini_ : Gracias! Sé que casi dejo al olvido la pobre historia y créeme que los mensajes que recibí después anunciar me animó mucho en continuarla aunque no he podido continuarla tan de seguido como me imaginaba, pero bueno aquí estoy y espero que aun este por buen camino la trama :D.

\- _Chizuru008_: Gracias por esas buenas vibras! me sirvieron demasiado para continuar y compartirles un nuevo capítulo.

\- _Layim_: Me alegra que te haya alegrado mi decisión de continuar con la historia y espero que en el pasar de los capítulos te guste más.

\- _catching RE_: valla! Muchísimas gracias y perdón la demora de actualizar tan tarde y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior.

\- _Luz del Amanecer: _Gracias y ten por seguro que llevare acabo tu sugerencia! :D

\- _Dragonborn1289__: _Te entiendo perfectamente como entristece encontrar un fic donde actualizan casi nunca, es algo frustrante u.u; y aunque no actualice tan rápido como otros, ten por seguro que la historia llegara hasta el final. Por cierto gracias! no soy la mejor escritora pero digamos que intento esforzarme cada vez más y comentarios así me motivan para seguir progresando.

Sin más que decir, espero que este capítulo lo disfrutaran y aunque a paso de tortuga va cada capítulo… gracias a todos quienes toman de su tiempo para leerlo y apoyarlo. Saber que tiene una buena apreciación, da motivos para continuarlo hasta el final!


	5. Chapter 5

¿Fastidio? Ese era el sentimiento que se estaba provocando por todo el ser de la futura ingeniera. Con solo el hecho de tener al frente a ella a esa persona que volvió su pasado un mar de tormentas, era comprensible de que al volverlo a ver sintiera tal desprecio. Agregándole la dichosa oleada de calor que estaba pasando toda la ciudad en esos días, terminaba de completar un estado de enojo que solo pudo disimular con seriedad.

Miro callada cada movimiento que hacia esa persona, con una tranquilidad única revolvía su café con aquellos palitos oscuros mientras con sus ojos color ámbar le observaban como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres nada de tomar? Esta vez yo invito –Comento él mientras terminaba de revolver la crema con el café.

-Es un gran acontecimiento de que invites, pero no me apetece nada que no sea retirarme de este lugar. –le respondió ella con su tono firme y seco, pues quería que quedarse claro que no era ningún gusto estar en ese cafetín con él.

El joven de aparentemente de la misma edad que ella, solo al escucharla pudo dar una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica que otra cosa; al contrario de la peli negra, el si estaba gustoso de verla y compartir un tiempo con ella.

-Si puedes dejar un momento de revolver tú venturoso café… con lo que sea que le echaste, ¿podrías explicarme que hago aquí y para que quieres que hablemos? –fue directa, pues su tiempo esa semana era tan valioso ya que solo falta quince minutos de la hora correspondiente para encontrarse con Korra.

El joven de inmediato dejo a un lado su café y remangando un poco su chaqueta negra, apoyo sus codos en la mesas y acerco un poco sus rostro hacia el de ella mientras mostraba una gran media sonrisa.

-Solo quería verte, han pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que nos vimos –le dijo sin escrúpulos

-Me hiciste salir de mis clases para venir a una cafetería que queda al otro lado de la ciudad para decirme que solo querías verme? –dijo ella en tono chocante pues estaba controlándose de no golpearle su rostro.

-hey! Tiempo atrás hacías lo mismo y no te quejabas, bueno en otras cosas si y otras clases de quejidos –exclamo en un tono picaro.

Asami con el último comentario tuvo suficiente y sin decir nada se levantó de su silla con el propósito de retirarse del lugar.

-Espera! –dijo el muchacho levantándose y deteniéndola con tomarle su mano. –perdón, fue algo inapropiado de mi parte, pero es que no sabes que tanto me alegra volverte a ver y sé que no fui el mejor novio en un tiempo atrás, pero te juro que ya soy otra persona… –le hablo mientras mostraba en sus rostro lo apenado que se encontraba al comentario pasado.

La oji verde no respondió pues solo lo miraba en silencio como si por dentro su mente tratara de no estallar de enojo.

-Asami… -volvió hablar el joven que sin soltar su mano camino hasta quedar frente a ella. –lo que sucedió tiempo atrás no tiene perdón, pero ahora estamos en el presente y solo quiero arreglar mi error… solo dame una oportunidad. –le suplico con una leve sonrisa.

Asami quiso responderle sin embargo el sonido constante y la vibración de su celular hizo que tomara como prioridad el móvil. Con fastidio jalo su mano, soltándose del agarrare de él y así pudiera sacar tu dispositivo del bolso y revisara el motivo de todo el alboroto de este.

_Korra(1:35 pm) _

_Adivina quien se va a tostar con este calor_

_¿Te gustaría una korra al carbón o 3/4? _

_Korra(1:36 pm) _

_Asamiiiiii… tengo calor y creo que las ardillas del árbol cerca de la entrada me están empezando a ver con otros ojos ¿serán carnívoras? _

Asami quien se encontraba en un estado alterado gracias al joven que tenía a su lado, con tan solo de leer aquellos mensajes todo sentimiento de enojo se esfumo; aquella morena estaba logrando adentrarse cada vez más a su corazón.

-lo siento Mako, pero debo irme –le dijo al muchacho que desconcertado pues ese cambio de humor le daba una mala espina. –fue agradable escuchar tus disculpas, pero la mitad no las creo y no hay nada que arreglar. Lo de nosotros se acabó tiempo atrás y no volverá.

Mako quien con disgusto recibió tal respuesta volvió a tomar su brazo pues ya ella estaba a punto de irse

-Esa sonrisa… ¿ya tienes a otra persona? –pregunto secamente y sin importarle como la muchacha luchaba para soltarse de su agarre.

-Mako suéltame –le amenazo. – yo no tengo motivos para estar respondiéndote con quien estoy. –volvió a intentar zafarse del agarre del joven.

-Te soltare si solo me respondes esa pregunta.

Asami rodo sus ojos, pues sabía que Mako era de esas personas que debían decirle las cosas fijamente o nunca le dejaría en paz.

-Muy bien, si tengo otra persona. –le respondió mientras le miraba fijamente.

El joven al escucharla con algo de enojo interno la soltó para que con la misma mano que sostenía la de ella pasara a empuñarla, pues de esa forma podía descargar la rabia que estaba invadiéndole.

Asami que al sentir como él la soltaba no dudo dar media vuelta para retirarse del lugar. Ya no quería seguir viéndolo pues lo único que le estaba provocando era un odio guardado por todo lo que le hizo sufrir; así que, sin decirle un adiós salió del establecimiento.

Camino mientras intentaba serenar su mente para luego tomar su móvil con la intención de por fin contestarle los mensajes a korra.

_Asami (1:38 pm)_

_No creo que las ardillas sean carnívoras ni menos que puedan comerte._

_Acabo de salir de una reunión poco agradable del otro lado de la ciudad, podemos vernos en mi apartamento?… Robert te recogerá y te llevara…_

Guardo su móvil nuevamente en el bolso y estiro su brazo al ver como un taxi se acercaba. Por más que quisiera recogerla, la distancia era muy grande que la pobre korra no podría soportar más esa espera.

Anunciándole al lugar al cual se dirigirán al taxista, volvió a tomar su celular para avisarle a su chofer que recogiera a la morena y la llevara a su departamento. Cuando termino la llamada como por cosas del destino, el dispositivo vuelve a sonar; pues informaba un mensaje de la oji azul.

_Korra( 1:40 pm) _

_Si vieras la cara de ellas pensarías otra cosa, detrás de su ternura puede ocultarseuna maldad come carne humana. _

_Pensé que estabas en la universidad! Y… ¿Hay otra opción para llegar a tu apartamento? ese hombre no me da una buena espina… creo que él es amigo de las ardillas… _

Asami no pudo evitar dar una pequeña risilla y dar un gesto cómico a lo que estaba leyendo.

_Asami (1:41 pm)_

_Creo que el calor te está jugando una mala pasada._

_Robert ya se dirige a la universidad, así que te espero en mi apartamento. Hoy debes pagarme una apuesta ;)_

_Korra (1:42 pm)_

_Pero ese hombre no me quiere, una vez hasta casi me mata…_

_Asami (1:43 pm)_

_Deja de exagerar, Korra por Dios. _

_Robert es una gran persona ha servido en mi familia desde que yo era una bebé. No creo que el te quiera hacer daño, solo fue un accidente._

_Korra(1:44 pm)_

_¡Exagerar! Yo nunca exagero…_

_Que tal que me hubiese atropellado ¡Quizás nunca te hubiera conocido y eso sería algo terrible para mi!_

Asami se ruborizo al leer el pequeño drama que escribió, pero al momento inclino una de sus cejas y con una sonrisa algo maléfica le respondió:

_Asami (1:46 pm)_

_¿Qué nunca exageras? ;) y ¿Qué dices del incidente con aquel chico en la biblioteca? XD _

_Korra (1:47 pm)_

_-.- …_

La peli negra sonrió imaginando el rostro de malhumorada que tendría Korra en esos momentos.

_Asami (1:48 pm)_

_¡Hey! No te enojes que te vas a envejecer rápido ;)_

_Y en cuanto a lo de tu supuesto atropellamiento, sabes creo que igual te hubiera conocido en circunstancias muy diferentes porque… quizás tu y yo estábamos destinadas a encontrarnos, a veces creo que lo único que hice por todos estos años, fue esperarte a ti… _

Asami apago el celular rápidamente no podía creer lo que había escrito a pesar de que era verdad. Dejo a un lado su móvil y apoyando la palma de su mano en su boca, mentalmente se maldijo por ese pequeño lapsus provocado por todos esos sentimientos que no iban a parar de crecer. Mientras tanto por el otro lado de la ciudad; Korra se quedó sorprendida, no podía creer lo que le había escrito, por un instante sintió que el tiempo se detenía y sabía que ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas se dispuso a responderle:

_Korra (1:53 pm)_

_O/O_

_¿Es enserio lo que me escribiste? Porque yo también a veces pienso eso…_

Asami respiro aliviada al leer el mensaje y con una pequeña sonrisa le escribió.

_Asami (1:55pm)_

_Ve a mi apartamento, Robert ya debe estar cerca…_

_Korra (1:55 pm)_

_Yes, My lady…_

Después de que la morena dejara un último mensaje, pudo ver como aquel auto negro lujo se estacionaba. Suspiro con resignación y camino hacia el. El hombre con cortesía le abrió la puerta dejando que se subiera la joven oji-azul con pocas ganas. Fue inevitable para korra chocar su humor con aquel hombre que a volver al volante se expresó de la misma forma que ella; era un empalago mutuo que no podían disimular.

La morena decidiendo ignorar al hombre, saco su móvil de su jean, pues lo que menos que quería era provocar una amarga situación, tomando la alternativa de revisar sus redes sociales mientras llegaba a su destino. No obstante la mirada fija del hombre desde el retrovisor le provocó una gran incomodidad que por más que intentara de hacerle caso omiso, la sensación la estaba perturbando

-Muy bien, ya basta! –exclamo la morena volteando a ver al hombre. – ¿hay algún problema? Oh! Ya se, es el sentimiento de culpa por haberme dañado mi cicla que por fin llego. –le dijo mientras le señalaba con un dedo.

El hombre rio mientras al mismo tiempo levantaba sus hombros pues parecía que contenía una gran carcajada dentro de él.

-Señorita Korra, primero que todo usted fue quien se abalanzo sobre el auto aquel día, no hay ninguna razón de que sienta culpa. –Esta respuesta hizo que la morena se cruzara de brazos, pues ella sabía que no ocurrió de esa manera. –segundo, la he estado mirando porque usted también lo ha hecho.

-¿qué? Yo no lo he hecho –pero la verdad es que desde que entro al auto inconscientemente le ha estado viendo con gestos de molestia. –bien tienes razón. –dijo con sinceridad mientras rodaba sus ojos. –pero es que aun no comprendo cómo una persona tan insensible puede casi atropellar a una joven y luego pasar como si nada por un charco de agua para mojarla. ¿Acaso sabe que tan vergonzoso fue mi mañana ese día?

-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me esta hablando señorita korra –le respondió sarcásticamente. –pero tengo entendido que ese mismo día conoció a la señorita Asami, así que, no hay motivos para seguir molesta ¿o si?

Korra se sonrojo mientras hacia un puchero que termino volteando su vista hacia la ventana. Ese hombre era más fastidioso de lo que creía y sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas.

-ahora entiendo la razón del porque desde ese día la señorita Asami ha estado más contenta –comento en un tono neutral el hombre mientras giraba el auto hacia la derecha. –pero tengan cuidado, no va a ser fácil lo que les deparara el futuro.

Korra que aún seguía haciendo pucheros al escucharlo dejo de hacerlo para así mirarlo con confusión.

-Ok, hemos llegado señorita korra –hablo el hombre antes de que la morena le preguntara. –La señorita Asami me ha encargado en entregarle esto. –se volteo y con amabilidad le entrego un juego de llaves que con una expresión de sorpresa las recibió la morena. –Ella debe demorarse unos 10 minutos más para llegar, así que citando las palabras de ella "puede sentirse en su casa"

-O-Okey… -fue lo único que pudo responder la morena que sin saber que decir salió del auto para luego dirigirse al lujoso edificio.

Una sensación algo incomoda le invadió mientras ingresaba aquel lugar, se sentía estar irrumpiendo un lugar de la cual solo podía ingresar cuando estaba al lado de la peli negra y ahora estaba caminando por los pasillos como si ya fuera parte de la vida de Asami, aunque eso era lo que ahora más quería.

Al llegar al onceavo piso busco la matera de la cual se encontraba frente al ascensor, se preguntó por qué no la vio las veces que había venido, pero recordó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que la razón era porque todas esas veces su atención solo estaba en Asami.

Con algo de vacilación abrió la puerta y de la misma forma entro al gigantesco apartamento. Todo se encontraba tan ordenado que aquel aroma a fresco y limpio fue lo primero que llego a su nariz. Cada paso que dio y el momento de cerrar la puerta tras de ella fue el único sonido que se escuchaba. Era totalmente opuesto su casa, ya que lo primero que vería cuando llegara sería una gigantesca cachorra blanca recibiéndola y luego un desorden que cada día prometía arreglar en algún momento.

Caminó hacia la sala y se sentó en el gigantesco sillón blanco. Dejo a un lado su morral y con curiosidad miro a su alrededor pues cuando se encontraba con Asami era algo complicado fijarse en cada detalle del lugar. Una gota cayendo de su rostro se mostró al declarar en su mente que aquel apartamento no era para nada pequeño. La sala con sillones blancos y un gigantesco tapete rojos y un centro de entretenimiento con un televisor de 55", era casi del tamaño de todo el primer piso de su casa; seguido su comedor con una mesa color marrón rectangular y sillas del mismo estilo era la mitad del tamaño de la sala. Una cocina integral de la misma combinación de colores que la sala, conectaba con el comedor con una hermosa barra para desayunar. Quiso mirar hacia el pasillo imaginándose que le dirigiría a la habitación de la peli negra; pero un impulso de respeto solo hizo que tirara su cabeza a la cabecera del sillón y mirara el techo.

-Te he dicho que después de las tres de la tarde no me gusta hacer las reuniones, dile que solo podremos reunirnos con ellos en la mañana ¿entendido? –Hablo una voz de un hombre que salía del pasillo mientras hablaba en su celular.

Korra al escucharlo de inmediato busco con su mirada el dueño de esa voz, encontrándose con un hombre de cabello plateado y barba del mismo color que al verla guardo silencio para que dé seguido guardara su móvil en su traje negro.

-¿y tú quién eres? Y ¿qué haces en la casa de mi hija? –pregunto el hombre en tono no muy amable.

Korra no respondió, pues había quedado en shock al encontrarse de la nada al padre de Asami. No sabía cómo actuar o que hacer, quedándose congelada y sentada en el sofá.

-¡Respóndeme! –le dijo ahora en un tono autoritario.

-K-Korra –tartamudeó mientras se levantaba de golpe del sillón y se acercaba a él. –Me llamo Korra, señor –le contesto mientras le ofrecía la mano como saludo.

-¿Korra? –le respondió y también al saludo con su mano. Estrechándola firmemente. – y qué haces aquí korra?

-Estoy esperando a su hija señor, ella se encontraba en una reunión al otro lado de la ciudad y me dejo esperarla aquí en su apartamento. –le explico con algo de timidez pues esa mirada tan intimidante le estaba provocando miedo.

-Valla, parece que mi hija tiene un nuevo entretenimiento –comento el hombre que se alejó de la morena y camino hacia el gran ventana, dejando atrás a una desconcertada korra. –Esa niña no se cansa de humillar nuestro apellido… -volvió a comentar para el mismo con una mirada fría hacia al gran paisaje que le brindaba el ventanal.

-¿Entrenamiento? Con todo respeto señor ¿Qué quiere decir con un nuevo entretenimiento? –le pregunto en un tono ya no tan tímido pues por alguna razón se sentía ofendida, Asami no sería capaz de usarla como entretenimiento ni menos haría algo para humillar su apellido.

El padre de asami al notar el tono de voz de la muchacha, alzo sus dos cejas y apoyando sus brazos detrás de su espalda, se volteo.

-Veras, Asami es una joven muy hermosa y supongo que tú ya lo has notado. –le dijo mientras observaba como la morena le miraba con seriedad aunque en medio de esa expresión se podía notar un leve sonrojo que la delataba. -Parece que si lo has notado –le dijo irónicamente. –Por eso mismo, ella desde hace unos meses atrás ha tenido cierto comportamiento que podría decir que es algo…. Decepcionante. –miro tan fijamente a korra que ella misma podía notar como una expresión de desagrado y discriminación expresaba su rostro. –tal acto ha hecho humillar nuestro apellido al punto de ser un bocado para la prensa me ha llevado a dar pequeñas colaboraciones para que todo aun siga oculto, sin embargo personas como tú han sido una afición para ella, para así poder darme la contraria en todo.

Korra no sabía cómo responder, cada palabra sin saberlo le estaba provocando enojo y tristeza a la vez. Ella aun no podía creer cada el discurso que estaba diciendo aquel hombre. Solo se quedó de pie mirándolo en silencio.

-¿Korra es que te llamas? –dijo él mientras se acercaba hacia ella. –lamento decepcionar toda esas esperanzas que tienes hacia mi hija, pero no creo que ella en algún momento te diga la verdad. Pero, lo cierto es que solo eres un juguete prohibido para provocarme y ten por seguro que después de un tiempo ella te dejara por alguien… pues solo eres un pasa tiempo.

-No creo que va a suceder eso –por fin hablo la morena. –sé que llevo poco tiempo en conocerla, pero ella no es capaz de hacer algo parecido –se defendió contestándole en un tono amargo y fuerte. – Asami no es de esas clases de persona, además como padre debería respetar a quien amar… así sea a una mujer.

El padre de Asami rio al ver como la pequeña joven se defendía de sus palabras, llevándolo a seguir teniendo su compostura intimidante.

-Ella no debe amar una mujer... eso es desagradable y degradante para nosotros los Satos. Entiéndelo –le respondió girándose nuevamente hacia el ventanal. –Como una Sato, ella debe dar el ejemplo a nuestra familia y la empresa y para lograrlo es dejar a un lado sus amoríos clandestinos con la primera mujer que vea.

Korra cerro sus manos, cada palabra que ese hombre expresaba solo era un motivo más para golpearle, sin embargo por solo ser el padre de la persona que quería tanto, solo pudo contenerse.

-Korra... Sabes creo que hoy después de estudiar deberíamos hacer algo y…

La peli negra guardo silencio al encontrarse con una escena y ambiente poco agradable. Cuando noto que aquel hombre que miraba el gran ventanal era su padre solo su mente concluyo lo que estaba pasando y solo rogaba que lo que se avecinaba no arruinara su futuro con Korra.

\- ¿papá? ¿Qué haces aquí? –contesto la oji-verde en un tono fuerte mientras se acercaba a la morena. La miro un momento notando que su rostro mostraba más que un disgusto, afirmando así lo que su mente estaba concluyendo.

-Asami, ¡cariño! Qué bueno que llegaste –le saludo su padre cambiando su tono de voz y expresión a una amable y natural. –estaba conversando un rato con tu… ¿amiga? Sobre tus pasatiempos que has tenido últimamente.

\- ¿de que estas hablando? ¿Qué pasatiempos? –le pregunto secamente.

-pues sobre aquellos romances con otra chicas –le respondió con una leve sonrisa. –aquellos que te he dicho que pares… pero parece ser que no quieres. –exclamo señalando con su mirada a la oji azul.

Korra inmediatamente observo a la joven de tez clara, pues si en algún momento dudo de ella cuando su padre le hablaba, ese era el momento de confirmar todo. Mientras tanto, Asami solo frunció un ceño de rabia, pues ya se estaba cansado de que él se entrometiera en su vida y sus relaciones.

-deberías decirle de una vez a esta pobre muchacha su destino y de paso dejar todo este cuento de la hija rebelde –volvió a decir el hombre entrando nuevamente a su estado intimidante.

-No –respondió bruscamente, sorprendiendo esa actitud a su padre. –no tengo por qué decirle eso a ella –miro por un momento a korra para nuevamente volver a fijar su mirada hacia su padre. – oh quizás si… -la morena le miro asombrada y algo asustada pues ella no quería escuchar que era solo un juguete más. –Quizas si puedo decirle mi destino y seria... –volvió a mirarla esta vez con una leve sonrisa que solo provoco confundir a la oji-azul. –No es la mejor situación pero tu destino junto a mí no es ningún pasatiempo, es algo verdadero… korra –tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la de ella. –sé que debemos darnos un tiempo y que iríamos lento, pero no puedo soportarlo más… korra yo te quiero

"te quiero" fue lo único que pudo escuchar la morena de la cual le hizo quedar en blanco. Si era cierto que no era un buen momento para decir tal cosa y menos frente a su padre que minutos atrás intento e insulto a la pobre chica que ahora estaba enfrentándose a miles de pensamientos y sentimientos.

-Esto es una tontería –exclamo el hombre. –Asami tú no la quieres, ambos sabemos muy bien que esto solo es un capricho como las otras veces, a la única persona que debes querer sabes muy quien es.

-Te equivocas! –le respondió ella volteándolo a ver. – A esa persona le deje de querer hace mucho y korra no solo es un capricho.

El hombre quien se sentía frustrado y enojado intento calmarse limitándose a masajear el puente de su nariz para luego limpiar sus anteojos.

-Bien, dejare que nuevamente ganes con tu caprichos –dijo mirándole fijamente a la pareja. –pero te advierto muy bien señorita, sí esta nueva aventura se te sale de las manos y pone en peligro nuestra reputación y la de la empresa. Tomare medidas extremas. Igual sé que lo de ustedes no durará tanto. –comento dándole una mirada de amenaza a la morena.

El padre de Asami sin nada más que decir se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida y antes de abrirla volvió a fijar su mirada hacia su hija que con enojo le miraba.

-Por cierto, vine hasta aquí para avisarte que a tu madre la tuvimos que nuevamente internar en la clínica, procura que cuando la visites no la decepciones con tu dichosa relación o puedes provocar otro mal. –le dijo para luego si salir del apartamento.

La chica de ojos celeste al escuchar lo de su madre, solo pudo sentir como todo su ser caia a un mar de melancolía. Sabía muy bien el estado en que se encontraba su mamá pero recibir nuevamente la noticia de que había sido internada en una clínica le hacía regresar cada mal pensamiento. Si no fuera por unos brazos morenos que al ver como la joven cambiaba su estado de enojo a uno impotente y taciturno; ya hubiera caído al vacío.

Korra le abrazo con tanto sentimiento pues aunque un se encontraba en shock por todo lo ocurrido, conocía aquel dilema de sentimiento que ella se estaba enfrentando. La guio sin soltarla hasta el sofá y con ella entre sus brazos se sentó. Quiso decirle algo pero mejor guardo silencio y solo se limitó a abrazarla.

-Perdon… -susurro la peli negra mientras se separaba del abrazo de la morena.

-¿Por qué pides perdón? –pregunto calmadamente korra.

-debí comentarte sobre el idiota de mi padre, desde un tiempo atrás solo ha pensado que soy su decepción y que estoy deshonrado a la familia. –le respondió al mismo tiempo que se tapa el rostro con sus manos. –siempre que se entera de que estoy saliendo con alguien intenta insultarlo y casi humillar para que así huya de mí.

Korra dio una pequeña risillas y con delicadeza quito las manos de la oji-verde que tapaba su bello rostro.

-lo malo es que nosotras no estamos saliendo… -callo al notar la mirada fija de Asami. –por ahora... Solo si quieres… sino puedo huir… aunque no quiero… me encantaría salir contigo… –intento corregir lo dicho pues esa mirada fija de Asami le decía muy adentro de que estaba dañando un buen momento.

Asami no respondió pues con una de sus manos la acerco al rostro de la chica morena quien como defensiva intento alejarse, pero sin embargo al sentir como la cálida y delgada manos de ella se acunaba en sus mejillas se relajó. Sin ninguna palabra o gesto, la futura ingeniera le beso tomando con sorpresa a la fotógrafa que al pasar cada roce sus labios termino correspondiéndole.

Por fin había llegado un beso de la cual ninguna sintió esas ganas de detenerse, cada segundo ambas disfrutaban el dulce sabor de sus labios mientras que dejaban que esos pensamientos y deseos de por fin confesar cada sentir se fueran en cada beso.

-puedes…. Puedes cumplir tu apuesta–susurro entre besos la pelinegra.

Korra quien al escucharle se detuvo y se separo un poco para mirarle con una cara de confusa.

-¿Qué apuesta? –pregunto.

Asami alzo una de sus cejas pues no podía creer que se había olvidado de la apuesta que hizo sin pensar días atrás.

-la apuesta… esa que hiciste cuando estábamos en la biblioteca, aquella de que no podría enseñarte bien matemáticas.

Korra miro a otro lado al recordar aquel momento en que perdió la cordura por tanto amor, para luego volver su mirada hacia la chica.

-Pero tú no has ganado, no hemos comprobado que he aprendido lo suficiente para pasar el examen –le comento con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, entonces comprobémoslo –exclamo decidida.

Korra no pudo musitar ninguna palabra pues en tan solo segundos Asami le arrastro al comedor para luego perderse por unos minutos por el pasillo, pues según ella había ido a traer el material para comprobar que había ganado la apuesta.

-Bien aquí tienes –exclamo la oji-verde entregándole una hoja llena de problemas matemáticos. –ahora a responder.

-¿en serio? ¿Ahora? –pregunto una korra que miraba asustada la hoja donde solo veía números. – ¿podemos hacerlo más tarde?

-No –le respondió ella apoyando sus manos en su cadera. –ahora responde.

-bien, bien… -suspiro con resignación y se dispuso a resolver cada problema matemático.

Al pasar casi media hora, asami analizaba con tranquilidad cada pregunta y respuesta mientras que Korra se conformaba al obsérvala con sus rostro apoyado de sus brazos encima de la mesa.

\- ¿y bien? –pregunto la morena que algo curiosa pero a la vez aburrida miraba a la chica de tez clara.

Asami dejo la hoja a un lado y con algo de calma acerco su asiento al de korra. Apoyándose en la mesa y con una sonrisa en su rostro se acercó al de la morena.

\- Sami, por favor dime... –volvió a exclamar ahora hipnotizada de como los labios rojos de esa chica se acercaba peligrosamente a los de ella.

-Estas lista para el examen… -le susurro mientras se disponía a besarla.

Korra dio una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué quieres haga… por ti, My lady? –Pronuncio en un pequeño susurro mientras detenía el beatífico beso.

Asami miro por un momento los tentativos labios de la morena para luego fijar sus ojos verdosos en los azulados de ella y con una leve sonrisa le susurro:

-Quédate esta noche conmigo… -pronuncio para luego besarla.

:::::::::::::::

Pues bueno hasta allí dejo este capítulo, ¿Qué tal quedo? ¿bien? ¿Malo? ¿ oh por dios que capitulo? cualquiera de las miles de expresiones que existe en el mundo jajaja... en fin, me encantaría saber que tal les pareció, así que espero comentarios de ello. Y lo sé, por fin he subido un capítulo que no me demorara tanto tiempo (esto hay que celebrarlo! ok no) pero pues digamos que esta semana he estado con algo de tiempo libre y quise adelantar un poco más la historia subiendo este capitulo y de paso también adelantar el siguiente :D

Pasando a otro tema...

Agradezco y dedico este fic a Kei-Kugodgy otro gran escritor de fanfics y que por cierto quien no ha leído sus historias los invito hacerlo, no se arrepentirán n.n

y tu chico Kei, bueno, gracias por apoyarme todo este tiempo para continuar la historia tú sabes muy bien cuanto aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado y espero con ansias tu próximas historias :3

También quiero agradecer por tan gran acogida que he recibido estos días por el capítulo anterior, no me imaginaba que la historia recibiera tantas visitas, recomendaciones y comentarios… la verdad solo me imaginaba un regaño en algún comentario del por qué tan tarde subí el capítulo, pero fue todo lo contrario y es grandioso ver eso.

Ya sin más que decir me despido. Chau chau o/


	6. Chapter 6

Poco a poco los rayos del sol comenzaron asomarse en un gigantesco cielo seguido de la gran estrella de fuego, cada minuto comenzaba a tintar todo el paisaje de colores anaranjados. Un nuevo día estaba empezando. Para una pareja que dormía plácidamente en una habitación, los pequeños rayos de sol que se colaban por las cortinas hasta el rostro moreno de una de las jóvenes que descansaban en el lecho. Korra sintió la incomodidad de la luz en sus ojos, frunció en el ceño e intento taparse con un brazo, sin embargo, la presión que impedía moverla; hizo que entre abriera sus ojos para así observar la causa de que no pudiera mover su brazo. Se encontró con algo que en aquel momento su mente solo demostró una corto lapsus de olvido, ¿Cómo es que llego Asami entre sus brazos? Quizás aún estaba dormida o sus recuerdos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, pues al pasar su mirada al lugar donde se encontraba, término en una confusión; ambas se encontraban durmiendo en su habitación.

Korra disminuyo su respiración pues tenía miedo en despertar a su compañera que dormía muy pegada a ella y con una sonrisa que solo demostraba la tranquilidad que le provocaba al estar rodeada de los brazos de la morena. No se le fue difícil perderse en aquella vista que tenía tan cerca, era de no creer, pues los únicos momentos que había presenciado era en sus sueños, donde lastimosamente Naga los interrumpía.

―Naga… ―susurro muy bajo.

Su miedo de que todo ese agradable momento se destruyera pues en cualquier momento podría aparecer su gigantesca mascota, hizo que su cociente por fin pudiera despertar del todo; llegando de golpe miles de recuerdos.

'_Quédate esta noche conmigo…'_

Una frase tan sencilla, hizo que los recuerdos del día de ayer volvieran en su mente.

―Quédate esta noche conmigo… ―pronuncio Asami para luego besarla.

Korra quien se perdió en el beso solo pudo susurrar un "hmjum" pues su razón se perdía al sentir esa corriente dentro de su cuerpo. Podría haber vendido el alma del propio demonio en ese momento, pero no le importo, aquellos labios rojos la habían capturado ocultando cualquier señal de que iba a parar.

Poco a poco los besos no bastaron para satisfacer aquella ansiedad que tenía la morena hacia la peli negra, haciendo que pasara su mano por su cintura para así traerla hacia ella y se sentara en sus piernas. La pelinegra rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de esta mientras sentía como se aventuraba las manos de korra en su espalda, haciendo que cada caricia que hacia le provocara pequeños espasmo que desataban el deseo de querer más. Un gemido se escapó de los labios rojos de la joven al sentir como los besos de la oji-azul marcaron un camino hacia su cuello y sus manos exploraban encima de su blusa cada curva de su cuerpo. Toda caricia o movimiento se estaba volviendo una búsqueda de sensaciones que al ir avanzando la ropa empezó a estorbarles.

La blusa de Korra fue la primera de ser descartada para que a los pocos segundos la acompañara la de Asami, dándole paso a que la morena volviera a explorar su piel mientras que su cuerpo se estremecía con cada beso que dejaba unos los labios rojos. La oji-azul estaba perdiéndose en un remolino de placeres que no dudo en compartir el momento a su compañera.

―Korra… ―exclamo agitada–. K-Korra… ―volvió a llamarle.

Pero la morena no respondió sin embargo se detuvo pero sin separar sus labios de la piel pálida de ella. No pudo evitar tener otro espasmo al sentir como la respiración pesada de Korra chocaba con su piel.

―Mi… habitación… ―intento hablar–. Tercera puerta…

Fue una explicación corta pero suficiente para que ambas jóvenes se levantaran del asiento y sin dejar cada caricia o beso, se dirigieran al susodicho lugar. Un empujón de la puerta con el brazo de parte de la morena dio paso a la amplia habitación e la heredera. Y con pasos torpes llegaron a pie de la cama, dejando que con delicadeza Korra recostara Asami y así quedar encima de ella.

Sus cuerpos ya no podían retener cada reacción que provocaba cada acción que una de las dos hacía, se estaba volviendo una danza de caricias y besos que se perdían en la de la otra. Los pantalones tal como fueron con sus blusas comenzaron a ser rechazados por sus deseos. Terminado solo en su ropa interior.

Mientras Korra se perdía cada vez más en esa tormenta de sensaciones, Asami comenzó a ser acosada por cada pensamiento sobre lo sucedido con su padre, específicamente aquella última frase del estado de salud de su madre. Por más que intento calmar su preocupación, pues no era la primera vez que a ella la internaran en la clínica por su enfermedad y de que se había vuelto tan cotidiano en su vida. Esta vez le fue imposible ignorar aquel sentimiento. Todo este dilema no pudo ser ignorado por la morena quien noto el cambio en de la peli-negra.

― ¿e-estas… bien? –pregunto con dificultad pues su respiración estaba pesada.

Asami que al sentir esos ojos azules observarle con preocupación, intento negar su cabeza, diciendo que no le ocurría nada, para luego darle un pequeño beso en sus labios. Sin embargo esto no fue suficiente para la morena que siguió observándola fijamente.

―Creo que nos apresuramos mucho…. ¿cierto? –comentó Korra algo arrepentida.

―No Korra ―dijo para luego dar una pequeña risa al ver una Korra tan angustiada―. No es eso…

― ¿Entonces qué es? –indago preocupada―. Yo no voy a hacer algo que tú no quieras y podemos esperar. Además no hemos tenido una cita, ¿quieres una cita primero? Si quieres podemos tener una ¿Qué día quieres? Tu solo dime y yo…

Empezó a balbucear pues sentía miedo y preocupación, pues sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal y se incrementaba al ver ese rostro tan melancólico de la pelinegra.

― Korra… -la interrumpió mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en su mejilla―. Tranquila, solo respóndeme una cosa…

― okey… –respondió ya calmada a sentir su suave mano.

― ¿te quedarías esta noche conmigo?

Korra le miro, notando como esta vez aquella frase reflejaba una súplica, como si no quisiera quedarse sola, y era obvio solo hasta que su subconsciente analizó la situación dándole entender que todo eso era por las tristes circunstancias de su madre. Un golpe en la frente se imaginó haciéndoselo a ella misma.

_¡Pero que idiota eres, Korra!_

―Si quiero quedarme esta noche contigo ―confesó sin pensarlo.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios, notando que su rostro aun mostraba preocupación se quitó de encima para recostarse a su lado. Quito algunos mechones negros que caían en su rostro.

―deberías ir a verla ―comento la morena.

― no puedo… ―manifestó, mirando profundamente sus ojos azules―, ella se encuentra a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

El ceño fruncido de la morena, queriendo decir un por qué esta tan lejos hizo que Asami, le diera una pequeña sonrisa pues aquellos gestos le estaba empezando a gustar más de lo pensado.

―Su enfermedad es algo complicada y el único lugar donde puede tratarla queda al otro lado del país, en un pueblo ubicado en la costa de esta ―explico―. Y si debería ir a verla… pero no ahora…

Korra quiso volver hablar pero prefirió guardar silencio, ya que parecía que ella tuviera miedo de algo. Y si era cierto, Asami si quería viajar y verla, pero no quería volver a experimentar esa impotencia de observarla llena de máquinas que la ayudan a respirar sin contar que cada vez que la visitara recibía una noticia de que las probabilidades de su recuperación se estaba volviendo lejana. Quizás era cobardía afrontar un futuro de la cual no podía hacer nada, pero ha sido la única forma de sobrevivir a los miles de dilemas que ha pasado los últimos años.

―Korra…

Un susurro somnoliento de parte de la pelinegra hizo que la morena volviera a su presente, donde a su lado descansaba Asami. Se había perdido tanto en los recuerdos del día de ayer, que se había olvidado que encontraba en su habitación. Obligo nuevamente a su cociente a recordar cómo habían llegado hasta allí.

― ¡Que gran vista tiene este lugar! ―exclamo de emoción la morena.

Se levantó del sofá donde compartía con Asami hace unas horas atrás.pues después de lo ocurrido de la habitación, hizo que decidieran cambiar de plan. Tomando el más clásico, que era ver alguna película. Ya vestidas nuevamente, por el bien de las dos. Se acomodaron en el gigantesco mueble para disponerse a ver aleatoriamente algún film. Sin embargo, el atardecer no tardo en llegar, Tornando a su paso el cielo en una tonalidad amarillenta y rojiza; era un momento tan perfecto que Korra no pudo evitar capturarlo.

Busco en su mochila, la cámara para luego tomarla en sus manos y se acercó al gran ventanal. Con algo de duda, intento empujarla; fallando en el intento.

―Am… -exclamo angustiada a ver no podía abrirla―, ¿Ayuda? ―dijo volteando a ver a la pelinegra que en silencio la observaba.

― ¿y que me das a cambio por ayudarte? ―le miro pícaramente.

― Hoy estas pidiendo mucho―dijo, alzando una ceja―, me tendrás toda la noche, eso debería bastar. ―sonrió en forma provocativa.

―Quizás no sea suficiente.

―E-eh… ―La morena se quedó sin respuesta.

Mientras tanto, Asami sonrió victoriosa para luego levantarse del sofá y acercarse a ella lentamente. Le guiño un ojo al estar a su lado mientras abría solo un poco la puerta de cristal. Haciéndole notar lo fácil que era.

―Si viviéramos juntas, espero que no solo me coloques abrir puertas. –bromeo.

―Abre rápido, que se estáyendo la luz –Ordeno una Korra sonrojada que solo quería cambiar el tema.

―Como órdenes… ―le respondió con un tono servicial e irónico.

Pero Korra no se movió, en cambio se quedó apreciándola. La tonalidad de luz que era provocada por el atardecer hacia una hermosa combinación con su rostro, logrando así que la oji-azul se pierda en ella.

-Korra… la luz. ―le Interrumpió los pensamiento la peli-negra.

Korra volviendo en sí, parpadeo varias veces y algo apenada por lo que había ocurrido cruzo el lumbral con rapidez. Al ubicarse en un buen lugar del balcón, tomo la cámara y movió el lente para que así lograra una imagen donde algunos de los edificios de la ciudad contrastaran con el cielo, obteniendo así un matiz de negro y rojo. Sintiéndose segura de tener todo bien cuadrado, no dudo en capturar aquel paisaje con solo presionar el botón del obturador.

La sonrisa satisfactoria se formó en la morena, había logrado una perfecta fotografía de la cual podría ser una de sus favoritas.

― ¿Ya terminaste de tomar la foto? –preguntó a sus espaldas, curiosa de ver la imagen.

―Nunca presiones a un artista –explicó la oji-azul mientras creaba una copia de la fotografía, pues siempre era bueno tener una duplicado.

― Esta bien. ―respondió―, Y… ¿Esta ha sido la más hermosa fotografía que haz tomado? ―volvió a preguntar mientras se apoyaba en el barandal del balcón y apreciaba con calma el paisaje.

―Pues, la verdad es que…. ―Guardo silencio al voltearse hacia ella y no creer lo que estaba presenciando.

― ¿es qué? ―dijo sin mover su mirada, pues hace mucho que no apreciaba con tanta tranquilidad la vista que poseía su apartamento.

Korra no le respondió pues esta volvió a tomar su cámara y apuntando hacia la peli negra, capturo otro momento má la imagen que había logrado tomar, sonriendo de inmediato.

― Hay otras mejores… ―susurro, pues ahora tenía una fotografía mejor.

Asami al escuchar el 'Click' del obturador de la cámara, volteo su mirada hacia ella.

― ¿Acabas de tomarme una foto? ―Cuestiono desconcertada y seria.

―Nou… ―mintió―, solo fue una toma al azar… que muy fea si te soy sincera. ―volvió a mentir.

― ¿Ah si? Muéstrala ―expresó incrédula.

― No ―contesto, mientras apagaba la cámara.

― Korra… ―le llamo en un tono molesto.

Ella no le respondió y entro nuevamente al apartamento, para luego sentarse en el sofá con la intención de seguir viendo la película.

― ¡Hey! Ven, te vas a perder la mejor parte.

Asami se cruzó de brazos y camino hasta el pie del sofá para ver fijamente a aquella chica que tranquilamente veía el film.

―Déjame ver la foto ―exclamo, estirando su mano.

― ¿Cuál foto? ―respondió inocentemente.

― ¡Ya sabes cual! –dijo alzando una ceja, pues ya se está comenzando a ponerse molesta.

― ¡Oh Mira! Aquí es cuando el protagonista descubre que la villana es su amada ―Comento, ignorando cualquier tema respectivo a la fotografía.

―Korra, por favor, quiero ver la foto ―habló en un tono serio y casi calmado.

Korra no respondió y siguió viendo la televisión, haciendo que, Asami ahora si molesta, se sentara a su lado sin antes lanzarle al rostro un cojín.

― ¡Oye! ―se quejó la oji-azul al sentir como el cojín golpeaba su rostro―, me desconcentras.

―Korra, la foto ―insistió en un tono amenazante.

Estaba claro que Asami quería ver aquella foto y lo haría de cualquier manera. Mientras que Korra estaba empezando a divertirse verla tan angustiada.

― ¡oh por dios! Asami debes ver esta escena, la filmaron en ralentí y con 3 cámaras en ángulos diferentes ―Exclamó emocionada, sabiendo que esto la provocaría más.

― ¡Korra! ―Chillo una Asami, ya turbada.

Ya sin poder aguantarlo más, la peli negra se abalanzo hacia la morena con la intención de arrebatarle la cámara que tenía en sus piernas. Pero Korra quien siempre estuvo pendiente, la protegió con su cuerpo, inclinándose sobre la cámara y abrazándola con fuerza.

― ¡Cielos!¡Asami! Ten más cuidado, es la única cámara que tengo. –dijo mientras seguía protegiendo su apreciada cámara.

― Entonces déjame ver la foto –le respondió mientras buscaba la forma de tomar el dispositivo.

―Solo es una fotografía, además ya te dije que salió mal ―se defendió y de una maniobra se levantó del sofá alejándose de la malhumorada peli negra.

― pues por eso quiero verla. ―hablo en un tono molesto.

Korra se sorprendió el cambio de actitud de la joven, pues no pensaba que se comportara así por una fotografía. Pero verla de esa forma era algo atractivo de la cual no podía desaprovechar.

― ¿y que me das a cambio por ayudarte? ―jugo con la misma técnica que ella ya había hecho.

― ¿en serio? ―comento alzando una ceja.

― ¿qué? Yo también tengo derecho de pedir algo ―dijo con una sonrisa.

Asami no respondió y con la paciencia del mundo se levantó del sofá, lentamente y a la vez seductoramente camino hacia ella, provocando que Korrase colocara nerviosa. Al llegar frente a ella, una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro.

― y… ¿qué quieres pedir? ―susurro seductoramente al momento de acercarse a su oído.

― Em… ―intento hablar, pero su mente se estaba volviendo una locura se sensaciones.

― puedes pedir lo que quieras… -volvió a susúrrale mientras con sus manos buscaban a las de ella, para luego guiarla a que se posaran en su cintura―, solo debes decirlo…

Asami sonrió cuando sintió como Korra se estremecía con lo que hacía. Era lo que quería lograr pues así le dio la oportunidad de arrebatarle la cámara de sus manos y cuando cumplió su objetivo, se alejó un poco de la morena con una mirada inocente.

―aunque puedes decirme después, ahora quiero ver la foto ―dijo dándose vuelta y caminar a una distancia que le diera la seguridad que no le arrebataría la cámara.

― ¿qué? –pronuncio sin entender la morena―. ¡Pero a qué horas tomaste mi cámara! ―hablo sorprendida de cómo había caído tan fácil a sus trucos y se había salido con las suyas.

Asami rio y prendió la cámara dispuesta a ver la fotografía, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa a encontrarse con la dichosa imagen que tanto ocultaba la morena. No tenía palabras para explicar aquel trabajo.

― Entre las otras fotografías que he tomado, puedo afirmar que esa ha sido la más hermosa ―comentó mientras se acercaba a la peli-negra y le abrazaba por la espalda―, cuando dije que salió mal, solo mentía… es tan perfecta como la persona quien sale en ella.

Asami reservo sus palabras, pues aún seguía anonadada por la fotografía, donde aquella imagen la mostraba de perfil mientras veía al horizonte, pero las combinaciones de colores que había provocado el atardecer hizo una combinación perfecta con su cabello y piel, que todo se había vuelto una escena armónica y pulcra.

―Korra… el sol…

Nuevamente los susurros somnolientos de Asami, hizo que saliera de sus recuerdos. Acaricio con delicadeza el rostro pálido de ella para luego darle pequeños besos en sus parpados.

― ¿ya amaneció? –pregunto en tono ronco la pelinegra sin abrir aun sus ojos.

Korra siguió repartiendo pequeños besos en su rostro.

-Así es… ya amaneció, dormilona –respondió la morena.

Con algo de dificultad Asami fue abriendo sus ojos, encontrándose con unos ojos azules observándole cálidamente.

― ¿Qué tal dormiste ―pregunto curiosa la oji-azul.

― puedo decir que tu cama, es igual de cómoda que la mía… aunque mi habitación es un poco más ordenada ―comento burlescamente.

― Si… ― se expresó mirando a otro lado―. Por cierto, aún estoy algo dormida pero puedes ayudar a recordar ¿por qué estamos en mi habitación?

― Porque… ― explico, mientras comenzó a jugar con algunos mechones que caían del rostro de ella―, Cuando por fin nos fuimos a dormir, recordaste que no le habías dejado comida a Naga y tuvimos que salir casi a las 3 de la madrugada a tu casa para alimentarla…

Y de un golpe, imágenes y recuerdos que le terminara de explicar su pregunta, llegaron a su mente. Después de que tuvieran una pequeña charla sobre la fotografía y que volvieran a ver la película, pues después de tantas distracciones el plan principal había quedado en un segundo plano, había llegado la hora de dormir. Sin embargo, tal como lo narro Asami, solo duro 10 minutos, pues la imagen de una pobre Cachorra blanca llorando mientras miraba su plato vacío de croquetas, hizo que ambas jóvenes corrieran al rescate y decidieran caer a los brazos de Morfeo en la habitación de Korra.

::::::::::::::::::

Y he aquí el sexto capítulo de esta historia, Creo que me demore algo en subirla, pero pues se me complicaron las cosas por motivos de que tuve que viajar y acomodar algunas cosas personales… y solo hasta hoy, pude subirlo.

Como siempre, espero que este capítulo haya sido agradable, cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

Agradezco así rápidamente a todos los comentarios del capítulo pasado, como he dicho anteriormente, me encanta y me motiva demasiado los Reviews que recibo de ustedes. Así es como me doy cuenta de que esta historia se puede continuar y mejorar.

Sin más, me despido y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo xD


	7. Chapter 7

— ¿en serio solo vives tu sola en esta casa?

Fue una de las preguntas que nacieron mientras dos jóvenes una de ella de tez más clara se encontraban recostada en la cama. Después de media hora que la dueña de los ojos azules pudiera recordar totalmente todo los acontecimientos del día pasado y como terminaron en durmiendo en la casa de ella, donde ahora aprovechaban un pequeño momento en la recamara. Sin eliminar la posición en la que amanecieron, unas pequeñas caricias inocentes se formaban a cada conversación.

― Prácticamente sí ―respondió mientras rozaba su mano por el brazo pálido de Asami—, Mis padres solo vienen cuando tienen algún proyecto en la ciudad o quieren visitar algunos familiares. ―Siguió su mano con su mirada, pues era algo agradable sentir su piel y su cercanía.

— ¿Hace cuánto no ves a tus padres? —Volvió a preguntar mientras disfrutaba cada caricia de la morena.

— Creo que hace once meses… -manifestó sin interés.

— ¡once meses! —exclamo sorprendida mientras de golpe se sentaba.

— Así es… —exclamo la morena con un ceño fruncido a privarle sus caricias. — pronto será un año de que no han venido a la casa.

Asami siguió mirándole sorprendía, pues la joven aun recostada en la cama la miraba como si estuviera contando algo normal para ella.

— Pero… por lo menos debes hablar con ellos por teléfono.

— Sí... —paso sus manos detrás de sus nuca—, Mi madre hasta me deja un mensaje de texto todo los viernes deseándome "buen fin de semana, cariño" en un principio es algo molesto… —se expresó con disgusto—, pero aun así la quiero.

Dio una pequeña sonrisa que fue seguida de la peli negra. Ambas sabían muy bien que tan molesto pero agradable podía ser el amor de una madre.

— Sin embargo, debe ser molesto tanta soledad —comento Asami con algo de melancolía. Para ella si era molesto vivir tan sola.

— Lo era, pero después de que Naga llegara todo es diferente y…. —Se calló de golpe al notar que desde que despertaron, aquella peluda blanca no había entrado a la habitación—, ¿y, Naga donde esta?

Solo era para que Korra preguntara por ella, para que en primer nivel de la casa se escuchara un gran estruendo de varios objetos caer al suelo.

— ¡Naga! –exclamo Korra levantándose de golpe de la cama.

Con torpeza pues el camino hacia la puerta de habitación se encontraba algunas cosas en el suelo, haciendo que más de una vez tuviera la intención de caer al suelo. Asami que desde la cama rio al ver tal travesía solo callo a sentir esos ojos azules mirarle con seriedad.

— no te rías, mi habitación no esta desorganizada, solo tiene una decoración de libre albedrío —le dijo mientras le señalaba con un dedo—, ya regreso.

Sin decir más que eso, Korra salió de la habitación. Segundos más adelante se podía escuchar una morena regañando a la cachorra. La peli negra dio una pequeña risa para luego levantarse también de la cama, dio con torpeza un recorrido en la habitación sorprendiéndose que aunque aquella habitación estuviera desordenada por algunos libros de arte y bocetos de dibujos tirados por ahí junto con algunos zapatos o chaquetas, demostraba un poco de quien era Korra.

Otro estruendo se escuchó junto con el grito de la morena regañando a la cachorra. La peli negra sin dudar bajo al primer nivel y camino hacia donde provenía todo ese alboroto. El lugar donde venía todo era una habitación junto al baño de la sala. Asami se acercó al marco de la puerta sintiendo desde un principio el olor de tabaco.

— ¡¿A dónde vas Naga?! ¡Ven aquí!

Exclamo la morena cuando su amiga de cuatros patas salió rápidamente de la habitación empujando un poco en su camino a Asami quien estaba entrando al estudio.

Fue una sorpresa al ver como un perro había provocado tal desorden en una habitación. Pues en aquel cuarto, era un estudio de gran tamaño, donde el lado izquierdo, era decorado por una gran biblioteca en que algunos espacios se encontraba una colección de cámaras antiguas y figuras de motocicletas acompañan que acompañaban a una gran cantidad de libros; pero algunos de estos objetos se encontraban en el suelo. Mientras tanto en el centro del estudio, un amplio escritorio lleno fotografías, apuntes y una laptop totalmente organizadas pues era lo único que se había salvado de todo ese desastre. Al lado izquierdo, fue el espacio que más le llamo la atención, pues, junto a un sofá-cama y una pequeña mesa que solo encima de ella estaba un cenicero con algunas colillas, se encontraba una estantería parecía ser el lugar donde guardaba todos los trofeos que ahora se encontraban tirados. Lo único que se pudo salvar de esto fue una colección de cinturones de artes marciales de escala blanco a marrón.

— ¡wow! Parece como si hubiera pasado un tornado adentro. —comento la peli negra acercándose a la fotógrafa para ayudarle a recoger todo ese desorden.

— Parece, pero solo fue Naga en búsqueda de esto. —Entre los trofeos saco una especie de peluche con forma de pato pero también de tortuga.

— Un ¿Pato-tortuga?

— Así es, fue su primer juguete.

Naga volvió a entrar a la habitación al ver que su dueña había encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Sin hacer un ruido se acercó a la morena y entre su hocico se llevó su juguete de la habitación. Dejando a una morena con una expresión seria, a veces su cachorra traspasaba el descaro con ella.

Asami rio a lo que había presenciado.

— ¿Quieres qué te ayude? –pregunto con una sonrisa que hizo esfumar la seriedad de la morena.

— muy bien, yo levantare los libros y las otras cosas, tú ayúdame con los trofeos.

— bien

Compartiéndose una sonrisa, se dispusieron a reacomodar todos los daños que había hecho la cachorra. Cuando ya casi todos los trofeos se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares, la oji-verde no pudo evitar tener curiosidad al ver cantidad de trofeos de 1ro y segundo lugar de campeonatos de artes marciales.

— Parece que te va muy bien con las artes marciales. —comento Asami.

— Me iba bien —corrigió la morena sin voltearse y acomodando algunos libros—, deje de practicarlo ya hace un tiempo atrás…

— ¿Por qué? si viendo todos esto trofeos, debes ser muy buena para eso —pregunto volteándola a ver.

— Porque en el último campeonato sufrí un accidente que me dejo por fuera de toda esa carrera —le respondió aun sin voltearla a ver.

Sin ganas de preguntar otra cosa, volvió a tomar otros trofeos y entre esos un portar retrato de la cual nuevamente se encontraba Korra con aquel hombre de la fotografía que se hallaba expuesta en la sala. La curiosidad de saber quién era esa persona, le lleno la cabeza de varias preguntas ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué abrazaba a Korra? ¿Por qué Korra se veía sonrojada a su lado? ¿Él también practicaba artes marciales? ¿Acaso fueron algo? ¿Y si lo fueron, aun lo ama? Era algo mayor para ella pero pequeños momentos de celos estaba formándose dentro de ella.

— él es… fue mi maestro –hablo detrás de ella, la morena.

Asami dio un brinco asustada pues se había perdido en tantas preguntas.

— Korra, no hagas eso —dijo volteándola a ver aun con el corazón en la mano.

— ¿hacer qué? —respondió con inocencia.

— Hablar así de la nada —exclamo en un tono un poco molesto.

Dejo el cuadro donde pensó que siempre ha estado y volvió a mirar con seriedad a la morena que se encontraba desconcertada.

— pero si te he estado hablando por más de un minuto, y tú estabas concentrada viendo la fotografía ¿sucede algo?

Korra cuestiono aun sin entender ese comportamiento, mientras que Asami desvió su mirada hacia un lado. Ella no iba aceptar sus celos.

— no pasa nada… solo tenía curiosidad de saber quién era la persona que estaba a tu lado.

Concluyo Asami para luego terminar de acomodar la estantería. Al quedar el estudio organizado, tal como estaba antes de que Naga provocara tal desastre, ambas jóvenes llevadas por sus estómagos, se encaminaron a desayunar.

El olor del café comenzó a llenar cada espacio de la cocina y un sonido de cómo se colaba cada grano era el sonido ambiental lugar. Mientras tanto en una esquina del lugar, una gigantesca cachorra de nueve meses de color blanco, comía como si no hubiera un mañana. En medio de ella una mediana isla de mármol donde se encontraba dos platos con tostadas y algunas frutas eran colocadas por la chica de tez más clara, mientras tanto, la otra servía dos tazas de café.

―Korra ¿Estas segura que tu perro no es un oso polar? ―Cuestiono la heredera con diversión.

Asami miro atentamente como la peluda de cuatro patas devoraba cada croqueta mientras a sentirse mencionada movía su cola, causándole impresión al ver que después de haber comido en la madrugada una gran cantidad, seguía teniendo hambre.

Korra rio y llevo las dos tazas de café a la isla.

― A veces lo pienso, pero estoy segura que solo es una gigantesca samoyedo con un estomago sin fondo ―respondió, regalándole una media sonrisa―, ven, deja a esa oso polar felpuda que termine de devorar su plato y vamos nosotras a devorar los nuestros. ¡Muero de hambre! —se quejó.

Asami alzo una ceja al notar que un dueño y cachorro, se podrían parecer más de lo que podía imaginar. Sin responderle ayudo a la morena a llevar los platos al comedor que se encontraba a lado de la cocina. Este espacio aunque no era tan extensa como la de su apartamento le brindaba tanta calidez y tranquilidad, pues en el fondo un gran ventanal conectaba con un pequeño patio y varios cuadros de frutas y otro de una especie de bailarinas corporativas decoraba la pared.

― Tu casa es muy agradable ―comento al tomar asiento mientras aun miraba curiosa el lugar.

― Gracias, no es tan espaciosa o bonita como tu comedor, pero no me quejo ―le respondió.

Un sonido proveniente del estómago de la morena hizo que todo ambiente romántico que pudo iniciar, se desvaneciera.

— Je, creo que deberíamos comer, no estaba bromeando que me muero de hambre —habló algo apenada la morena, pasando su mano detrás de su cuello.

Tiempo después, ambas jóvenes desayunaron y mientras que Korra se encargaba de lavar los platos, Asami algo curiosa, comenzó a dar un pequeño tour por la casa, al llegar al pasillo que llevaba al comedor, vio a Naga quien estaba entretenida mordiendo aquel pato-tortuga, Asami sonrió. Luego de esto, se acercó a la mascota y tímidamente le sobo la cabeza, la canina movió su cola respondiendo a la muestra de afecto, entonces tomando el juguete entre sus manos, lo lanzo, derribando a su paso pequeño portarretratos que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa en un rincón de la sala.

— ¿Esta todo bien?-Grito Korra desde la cocina.

—Nada, solo estoy jugando con Naga —respondió Asami, con una expresión de preocupación al ocasionar tal daño.

—ok, pero tengan más cuidado, por favor—Dijo Korra.

Asami recogió el portarretratos y se encontró con la foto de aquel hombre, Confundiéndose un poco, pues parecía que Korra tenía muchas fotos de aquel supuesto maestro de artes marciales. ¿Quién rayos era ese sujeto? Lo único que hacía falta era una imagen de él en prendas menores encima de un tapete rojo; pensó Asami mientras fruncía un ceño.

Levanto el marco y lo coloco en su sitio. Recordándose de que debía comprarle uno nuevo pues este se rompió en un extremo y era algo notable tal daño.

— ¿Se dañó la foto? Dime por favor que no se arruinó la foto. —exclamo Korra detrás de ella.

— Nooo… solo es un pequeño rasguño en el marco —exclamo nerviosa, sin ganas de voltearla a ver—, no le paso nada a tu preciada foto — dijo en un tono punzante—, prometo darte uno nuevo.

Korra no respondió pues aquel tono de voz de Asami le sorprendió.

— ¿te molesta acaso las fotos de él? –pregunto ingenuamente la morena a cabo de unos minutos.

— No, para nada, hasta parece simpático, en especial en donde sales con él —dijo, ocultando su disgusto.

— Era… —le volvió a corregir, esta vez en un tono melancólico.

Un silencio incomodo se formó haciendo sentir a Asami como la peor persona del mundo, pues al voltearse a verla, Korra ahora tenía una expresión de amargura. Se regañó internamente, era algo incontrolable para ella esos celos que habían surgido por unas simples fotos y gracias a ello, había metido la pata.

— Perdón…—intento disculparse—, yo no sabía…

Sin embargo, Cuando Korra iba a responderle, el sonido constante del timbre hizo que la morena caminara hasta la puerta, seguida de Naga quien ladraba eufóricamente alrededor de la puerta. Al abrir la puerta un niño de cejas gruesas y poco cabello que al ver la cachorra corrió abrazarla, luego le siguió una niña de dos coletas que también fue abrazar la cachorra. Korra no pudo decir nada pues cuando miro al frente se encontró con una pre-adolecente de cabello corto y una mujer quien parecía ser la madre de los tres niños.

— Jinora… Pema pero qué hace… digo que gusto de verlas… o verlos… —pronuncio la morena algo sorprendida.

— hola Korra, espero que no hayamos llegado en un mal momento —exclamó la mujer con una leve sonrisa.

— Cla-claro que no… —en realidad, si lo habían hecho—, sigan…

Korra dejo que ambas siguieran a la casa pues el niño y su hermana, de igual manera ya se encontraban dentro y sus risas de estar jugando se escuchaban.

—No ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que venimos —comento Jinora mientras miraba cada parte de la casa.

— Ni el desorden que siempre mantienes, Korra —dijo Pema al ver como la mesa de la sala aún tenía un desorden de fotografías y revistas.

La morena sonrió apenadas mientras pasaba una mano en su nuca.

— mi tiempo está algo comprometido en los estudios además…

— ¡Mamá! —interrumpió el niño quien entraba a la sala con una gran sonrisa—, ¡Korra ya tiene novia!

Korra de inmediato se paralizo al ver como la hermana del niño sacaba casi a rastra a la pobre Asami. Tanto como Jinora y Pema voltearon a ver a la oji-azul esperando alguna respuesta.

— Yo… em… ah…. —Balbuceo—, qu-que estás diciendo Meelo, ella no es mi novia —sintió como esos ojos esmeralda la miraba fijamente sintiéndose intimidada y nerviosa—. Ella es una amiga… -respondió casi en un tono bajo mientras volvía a pasar su mano por su cuello.

Asami alzo una ceja al escucharla y la morena solo pudo bajar su mirada avergonzada.

— Pero entonces por que tiene puesta tu ropa, además es muy linda —comento la niña que miro con una sonrisa a la peli-negra.

Las mejillas de Korra se sonrojaron al sentir la mirada de Pema, pues parecía que la mujer estaba suponiendo cosas que en ningún momento había pasado.

— Si Korra no es tu novia, puedes ser la mía —dijo Meelo acercándose a Asami y tomando su mano—, juro ser un buen novio…

Asami solo pudo sonreírle al pequeño, pues era algo enternecedor y gracioso a la vez.

— ¡Meelo! —Le regaño su madre—, Jinora, cariño, porque no llevas a tus hermanos al patio, quizás allá puede estar Naga —le ordeno a su hija mayor.

— Pero allí no está, de allá venimos… —respondió la hermana del medio.

— Ikki obedece… —le dijo con una sonrisa de la cual su hijos sabían que debían obedecer.

Jinora al ver el comportamiento de su madre tomo a los dos niños y los llevo al jardín, dejando a la mujer y las dos jóvenes en la sala. Korra al saber cómo era el Carácter de Pema, con algo de miedo se acercó a donde Asami quien no se había movido desde que fue arrastrada al lugar. Le miro dándole una sonrisa que fue esfumada a sentir una expresión seria y enojada.

— Siento mucho haber interrumpido, su… momento y me disculpo contigo —se dirigió a la peli negra—, mis hijos suelen ser algo… extrovertidos, además es la primera chica que ellos conocen que estén con Korra, y no me molesta aquellas cosas, Korra ya es una joven independiente y puede traer todas las muchachas que quieran….

—Pema… —le freno la morena, con miedo a que dijera cosas que después se mal entenderían.

— lo siento cariño —se disculpó la mujer, dio una pequeña risa—, solo que siento algo de culpa de haber interrumpido algo entre ustedes dos, prometo la próxima vez llamarte.

Korra al verla algo apenada, le regalo una sonrisa y se acercó a ella, sin antes dar otra mirada a la peli negra que miraba atentamente la conversación.

— Pema, no estas interrumpiendo nada y no sabes lo feliz que me siento por que vengan a visitarme…

— A nosotros también nos da gusto, volverte a ver Korra —le dio un gran abrazo a la oji-azul.

Era un momento tan conmovedor que Asami no pudo evitar esa sensación de que debía marcharse y dejar que Korra compartiera más tiempo con aquellas personas. Así que tosió suavemente para llamar la atención.

—Yo creo que es hora de irme —exclamo Asami.

Korra se separó de Pema y con tristeza miro a la peli negra, ella no quería que se fuera tan pronto.

— Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas para viajar —le explico al ver la expresión de ella.

— está bien… —respondió sin tanta emoción la chica.

— tan rápido te vas, pensaba preparar...digo, prepararles un grandioso almuerzo —exclamo Pema.

— lo siento mucho señora, pero tengo algunos deberes y un viaje algo importante que preparar, pero ha sido grandioso conocerla.

Asami se acercó a la mujer y con una leve sonrisa que la mujer le respondió de la misma manera, se alejó de ella y Korra, para así subir al segundo nivel a cambiarse de ropa.

—Es muy linda –comento Pema mientras la veía alejarse—, ¿Segura que no es tu novia?

Korra quien se encontraba hipnotizada por cada paso que Asami, solo respondió un:

—Sí, es hermosa….

Minutos más tarde y de que Korra alejara rápido de los niños que nuevamente interrogaban a la peli negra como: ¿eran amigas muy cercanas? ¿Por qué se había quedado a dormir? Entre otras más, ambas jóvenes entraron al garaje de la casa. Pues tal acontecimiento a la madrugada no hubo otro medio de transporte de que Asami usara su automóvil para que ambas pudieran llegar a la casa de la morena, pues Robert, su chofer ese fin de semana tenía su día libre sin contar que levantarlo a las tres de la mañana para que las llevaran a alimentar a una pobre cachorra, era algo ilógico.

—Asami lo siento, Ikki y Meelo son algo entrometidos y yo, bueno, no esperaba esa visita tan espontánea de ellos —se excusó la morena que detrás de ella cerraba la puerta.

— Tranquila —respondió entre una pequeña risa—, son niños y ellos suelen preguntar eso, A-mi-ga –enfatizo con sarcasmo la última palabra.

Korra se sonrojo al recordar lo que había dicho y con algo de pena se acercó a la joven.

—lo siento, estaba algo nerviosa además no supe que responder porque ya sabes… desde ayer es que todo esto ha empezado y…

Korra fue interrumpida por un beso de parte de Asami, fue un beso corto que dio inicio a otro intenso que empezó Korra. Desde que se habían despertado sus labios no se habían tocado y un pequeño deseo se había acumulado desde entonces. Pasando sus manos morenas a la cintura de la otra la acerco a su cuerpo mientras Asami rodeaba con sus brazos sus cuellos. Cada danza de sus labios y lenguas hizo que su temperatura aumentara, provocando la fotógrafa la acorralara contra la pared. Solo hasta el aire se hizo ausente en sus pulmones, se separaron entre una pesada respiración.

—Espero que esto no lo hagas siempre con tus "amigas" —bromeo la heredera.

—Solo con las que son peli negras y tenga unos irresistibles labios que no pueda evitar besar —le siguió el juego.

Otra ronda de besos se llevó a cabo, tomando cada uno de ellos como si fuera el último.

—Korra, mamá pregunta si quieres que haga tu plato….

La hermana mayor, Jinora, se calló de inmediato al encontrarse tal escena. Un rubor se formó en sus mejillas y más cuando las dos jóvenes de golpe se separaron.

—Lo siento, yo no sabía… am… mejor me voy —exclamo apenada y miro a otro lugar del garaje—. ¡Santos cielo, que auto tan lujoso!

Exclamo esta al ver un auto deportivo de color negro parqueado en ese lugar.

— Jinora… —comento Korra, dándole la señal de que se retirara del lugar.

— ¡oh! Sí, lo siento, fue un placer conocerte ¿amiga? De Korra, nos vemos —hablo la muchacha que sin decir más volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Korra dio un suspiro, pues esa frase de amiga era casi algo amargo escuchar. Volvió su mirada a esos ojos color esmeralda que le veían con diversión.

—Muy bien, lo siento por decir que eras una amiga.

Asami no respondió, solo se limitó alzar una ceja.

— ¿Qué? tu tampoco me has dicho si quiero que sea tu novia —protesto la morena algo intimidada por esa mirada.

— Que te parece si todo esto lo hablamos en una cita —propuso con una sonrisa.

Para Korra fue una gran sorpresa pero con una sonrisa acepto.

— Muy bien, solo dime hora y fecha —le dijo mientras la veía acercarse al lujo automóvil. —por cierto ¿cómo hiciste para sacar tan lujoso auto? Pensé que solo dependías de aquel aliado de las ardillas.

Asami rio al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta del piloto.

—Korra, el no es ningún aliado de ardillas y digamos que hace tiempo atrás no dependía de chofer, pero al tener un padre tan protector e importante, te obligan a guardarlo y solo desempolvarlo en cosas importantes.

— ¿y, alimentar Naga era importante? -dijo acercándose a ella con una media sonrisa.

— Así es... Y también la dueña.

Korra dio una amplia sonrisa.

Entonces Asami tomo asiento dentro del auto pudo notar que en la esquina del garaje, algo tapado con una sábana le llamo la atención.

—Korra ¿qué es eso que tiene tapado con la sabana? —pregunto curiosa, señalando el objeto.

La morena volteo su vista hacia lo que ella describía y volviendo a tomar una expresión de amargura, volvió a mirarla.

—Es una motocicleta, la estaba arreglando pero con el estudio no he podido hacer nada —dio una pequeña sonrisa—, se suponía que sería mi remplazo después de que tu "querido chofer" me dañara mi bicicleta.

Korra cerró con cuidado la puerta del auto y espero que la peli-negra bajara el vidrio para apoyarle en el borde de la ventana.

— si quieres puedo ayudarte arreglarla, sería un pago al daño de tu cicla…

Y así por fin, pagaría tal daño que aunque fue el motor para que la conociera, sabía que ese era el único transporte de la morena.

— gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo, es una motocicleta algo vieja y es mejor que así… -guardo silencio por unos segundos—, guardada se encuentra mejor.

Asami al notar aquella melancolía en esos ojos azules, no pudo evitar tomar su rostro con su mano y darle un pequeño beso.

— tengo pensado viajar a donde mi madre, mañana… si quieres podemos tener nuestra cita esta noche —le propuso.

— Esta noche será… -acepto la morena regalándole otro beso, siendo este una despedida hasta la noche.

Korra con una sonrisa en su rostro se acercó al interruptor que abría el garaje, dando paso a que Asami sacara el auto y con un pitido como un "adiós" se la alejo de la casa. Dejando que la mente de esta, se hiciera las miles de preguntas sobre aquella motocicleta, llegando a pensar de que estaba ligada con aquel hombre de las fotografía. Quizás en la noche en su cita podría averiguar un poco más y así conocer más a su amada Korra.

Mientras tanto, la morena vio lentamente como nuevamente la puerta del garaje se cerraba y así cuando esta quedo totalmente abajo, fijo su mirada aquella motocicleta cubierta. Lentamente se acercó a ella y quito la sabana que la tapaba. Dejando ver una deteriorada Guzzi negra. Cerró sus ojos queriendo sacar los malos recuerdos que le obligo salir del lugar de inmediato. Rogando que aquel pasado no le afectara sus recuerdos más recientes, que desde el día anterior había empezado.

::::::

Y cumplidamente dejo otro nuevo capítulo de esta peculiar historia. Creo que poco a poco están viendo y conociendo en el mismo tiempo que ellas, sobre sus vidas. Así que paciencia si quieren resolver algunas dudas. cambiando de tema, hoy ando de pocas palabras o no sé, pero pues mi insomnio ha sido mi amigo para escribir el capítulo, pero también mi enemigo, ya que a esta hora de la mañana me siento "zombie"

Gracias a todas esas personas que toman de su tiempo para leer esta historia y a todos lo que la siguen. No olviden dejar sus comentarios de cómo les pareció. Es grato saber un poco de ustedes que están en el otro lado, para así ver que cosas se pueden mejorar o continuar.

Respondiendo algunos Reviews:

_Paolacelestial : M_e alegra que te parecía bien el capítulo y respecto a Naga hay que entrenarla para que sirva su comida y deje de hacer tantos daños jajajaja

_Rarie-Roo 07: _Así es, pronto esas dos harán algo Zukulento, pero solo hay que ser pacientes y esperar a que suceda ;)

_catching RE : _Korra quedaría como mala dueña si se le olvidara darle comida a Naga, sin contar los daños que haría, por dejarla con hambre Dx. Gracias y me emociona que te gustara esa escena de los celos de Korra y esa dichosa pelea con Hiroshi, al final como viste, después unos celos y un momento amargo terminaron en algo mucho mejor...

_Obini: _Gracias! Hay que admitirlo provocar a esa persona que quieres, es divertido y para Korra lo fue, sin contar que ayudo a que Asami olvidara un poco más su situación con su mamá.

_Ambar V : _Wow, es genial leer que te parezca increíble la historia, a mí también me parecen tiernas esas dos, pero pues así es que se ve un amor verdadero. Y, Espero que este capítulo te haya encantado tanto como los anteriores :D

_AlexandraArcher: _Me alegra que te gustara y bueno poco a poco van pasando los capítulos vas conocer y entender de la vida de ellas dos. Bueno, Asami sabe cómo manejar a Korra, y eso que apenas llevan cortó tiempo de conocerse jejejeje


	8. Chapter 8

La tranquilidad y la sensación de estar en paz era tan agradable que muy adentro de ella podía escuchar el canto de las aves, el vaivén de las olas mientras su pies tocaban la arena, pero el constante cosquilleo en su nariz hizo que todo su paraíso se fuera esfumando. Abrió con desdén sus ojos. Algo le estaba dañando su sueño y eso no le agradaba para nada para la morena.

― ¡valla! ¡Por fin despiertas!

Exclamo un hombre no mayor de 30 años. Con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, una barba corta y un corte peculiar que se encontraba arrodillado frente ella. En sus manos con una pluma volvió a tocar la nariz de la morena mientras reía.

― ¡ah! ¡Sokka!―grito la morena a ver el hombre tan cerca de ella― ¡pero qué es lo que te pasa!

Como por impulso, la morena lo empujo lejos de ella. Esto hizo que Sokka callera hacia atrás, golpeándose con la mesa central de la sala.

Mientras que el hombre se quejaba por el fuerte golpe, Korra se sentó, notando que se había quedado dormida en el sofá de la sala y por el leve olor a estofado, le indicaba que era más de medio día.

―Auh… ―se volvió a quejar el hombre mientras se masajeaba la espalda.

Una risa se escuchó en los pasillos hasta que aquel dueño de dicha carcajada entrara al lugar. Este un hombre de casi la misma edad que Sokka, tenía la cabeza rapada y una barba que perfilaba toda su mandíbula.

―Sokka, deja de molestar a Korra ―exclamo Ang a su amigo, intentando sonar como un regaño.

Aquel mencionado solo frunció el ceño. Se levantó del suelo y cruzándose de brazo uso la mesa como asiento.

―Yo no la estaba molestando ―Korra le miro con una ceja alzada ―, bien, solo un poco, pero era porque estabas roncando, parecías un cerdo agonizando y…

Sokka fue callado al sentir como un cojín que minutos antes era usado como almohada, se estampaba en su rostro.

― ¡hey! ―protesto.

Korra rio mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa al hombre que miraba desde atrás con la misma diversión que la morena. Sus ojos azules por un momento se conectaron con los ojos grises de Ang.

― ¿te sientes descansada? ―pregunto Ang.

Este se acercó al sofá y con una afirmación con la cabeza de parte de Korra, la morena inclinó sus piernas para así abrir un espacio a él.

― sé que hoy te iba ayudar acomodar todo para mañana, pero el cansancio me gano… ―se disculpó la oji-azul mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

― ¿te gano? Más bien te noqueo ―bromeo Sokka.

Korra no dudo en fulminarlo con su mirada, haciéndolo levantar de la mesa y así saliera del lugar con una torpe escusa de ver como estaba el clima, pues él sabía muy bien cómo podía recibir un pequeño enojo de parte de esa joven de tan solo dieciocho años.

― Korra, no debes sentirte mal ―comento Ang al verla tan melancólica―, Ayer fue un día muy agotador, es obvio que aun sigas cansada.

Un sonrojo se formó debajo de sus parpados, provocándole tomar fuerza para decirle algo que sacar o seguiría atormentándola

―Ang yo…

Ding Dong, fue el sonido del timbre de la puerta que esfumo cualquier oportunidad para ella. Ang hizo caso omiso del sonido y espero que siguiera la muchacha. Pero un Sokka quejándose mientras volvía a la sala para abrir la puerta, hizo que el hombre desviara su mirada hacia esta, pues él quería saber quién tanto insistía en la puerta.

―Katara!―exclamo este al ver de quien se trataba.

Ang no dudo levantarse del sofá y correr abrazarla, mientras que Korra solo con impotencia y amargura observaba aquel saludo "romántico" de él con aquella mujer. Se sentía celosa, eso era cierto. Desde que ambos jóvenes confesaron su amor, aquel sentimiento comenzó albergarse en ella.

Con una expresión molesta, solo rodó sus ojos para luego tomar el cojín que le había lanzado a Sokka y así dar camino hasta su habitación.

― ¡Hey Korra! Supe que ayer ganaste el primer puesto, ¡Felicitaciones!

Korra quien ya había llegado al primer peldaño de la escalera, cerró sus ojos molesta pues no quería escuchar la voz de esa mujer y menos recibir una felicitación de parte de ella. No la odiaba o en ese tiempo, puesto que solo el hecho de haber entrado en su vida y en la de Ang muchos años atrás, provoco que aquel odio solo se volviera una molestia amarga.

― Gracias Katara... ―Dijo simulando amabilidad, pero sin voltearla a ver.

Sin decir nada más subió las escaleras y en largos pasos se encerró en su habitación.

― ves, te lo dije, a ella le sucede algo ―hablo Sokka cruzándose de brazo.

― Solo está cansada, Sokka ―le respondió Ang con una preocupación de su rostro.

Su amigo toda esa mañana le estaba mencionando aquel comportamiento de ella, pero solo hasta ahora estaba lo estaba notando.

― Pero ha estado así desde hace meses atrás ―volvió hablar el hombre de ojos azules.

Ang miro a su amigo para luego mirar hacia donde daba la habitación de Korra.

Era cierto que aquella chica se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña meses atrás, el más que nadie, sabía que Korra era una persona extrovertida y terca, era muy rara vez que ella se comportara de esa forma tan tajante con Katara. La única vez donde pudo notar esa actitud fue cuando le anuncio que ella era su novia, pues después de aquella noticia Korra se había alejado de ella, volviéndola casi como su enemiga.

― Ang, deberías hablar con ella ―sugirió Katara abrazándolo y regalándole un beso en la mejilla―, yo solo vine a saludarte y saber cómo estabas, tengo muchas que acomodar para mañana.

Ang la miro y sonrió. No había duda que se sentía afortunado de tener a esa mujer como su novia.

― ¿y a tu hermano lo ignoras? Acaso no quieres saber cómo estoy o simplemente decir "hola hermanito, también te vine a saludar a ti también"―exclamo Sokka molesto.

― A ti no hace falta, hace dos horas es que fue que nos vimos ―le respondió del mismo tono.

― pues no importa ―alego enojado.

Ang en silencio solo se limitó dar una risa corta al ver a los hermanos discutir sin poder quitarse cierta preocupación por Korra. Pues sin saber, volvió a mirar hacia la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

En el otro lado, Korra desde que cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella para que lentamente se dejara caer; quedando sentada mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

Korra quería llorar. Quería también gritar. Quería sacarse el clavo que lastimaba su corazón. Quería tantas cosas que sus pensamientos se estaban volviendo un tornado en su cabeza.

Ella no supo cuándo comenzó a sentir aquel sentimiento, pues desde que nació, Ang siempre estuvo con ella. Era su hermano adoptivo y según las historias que le narraba su madre, Ese muchacho con tan solo diez años, había sido encontrado en una noche helada sin familia y sin un lugar donde vivir; pues en aquellos tiempos sus padres Vivian al sur del país, donde el frio era quien dominaban el lugar y quien se encontraba a altas hora de la noche vagueando por las calles, se condenaba a morir de hipotermia, aunque era un poco exagerado sobre la helada, era cierto que ese pequeño niño sufría tanto que al ser acogido por los padres de Korra, fue como ver la luz después del túnel. Por esto, desde pequeña Korra siempre estuvo bajo cuidado de él, de su hermano mayor.

Sus gustos, sus miedos y sus aventuras siempre estuvieron los dos. Korra había creado un lazo tan fuerte con Ang que la llegada de Sokka y Katara hizo que la morena a sus seis años comenzara a sentir celos de parte de la jovencita que pronto se convirtió novia de él. Un sentimiento de decepción fue lo primo que le envidio a la morena, Katara era como su hermana mayor, su confidente y su amiga que luego se adentró a su zona de confort para robarse a Ang. Eran celos y mucho apego lo que tenía Korra hacia él.

Todo sus sentimientos amargos empeoraron cuando Ang decidió buscar a su verdadera familia, dejándola sola en un mundo que no conocía muy bien sin él. Por suerte no fue la única que dejo en aquella ciudad pues también se estaban su novia y amigo, dándole una tranquilidad que iba a regresar. Y así fue, su hermano regreso un tiempo después con la mala noticia de que no había rastro de su familia, pero de que veía una oportunidad de vivir en Republic City. Llevándose junto a él a su hermanita y también a sus padres quien por razones del trabajo solo en ocasiones podía quedarse. Una sencilla casa que los dos hermanos Vivian, fue el lugar donde Korra empezó desde cero junto a él seguido de nuevos amigos, escuela y quizás amores hizo que la morena se sintiera completa. Sin embargo, Korra no pudo huir del sentimiento amargo que eran los celos, pues Katara y Sokka también se habían traslado aquella ciudad creando así todo una nueva vida.

Apoyo su frente en sus rodillas mientras abrazaba con más fuerza sus piernas. Se sentía abrumada, no entendía porque debía luchar por un sentimiento que le era difícil, pues ya no solo era los celos hacia el noviazgo de Katara y Ang, ahora dos sufrimientos más le atormentaba pues aquellos se encontraban conectados con su hermano.

Korra quería ser feliz por él, quería tener la misma emoción y tranquilidad que tenía hace meses atrás, pero le fue difícil. Ella no podía ser tan fuerte.

―Korra…

Alzo un poco su vista al reconocer esa voz. Mordió sus labios para aguantar aquella sensación de llanto.

― Korra ábreme, por favor… ―hablo Ang desde la otro lado de la puerta.

―Quiero estar sola… por qué mejor no vas con tu novia Katara o Sokka, ellos te necesitan más que yo―exclamo ella con pocos ánimos.

Un silencio se formó pues parecía que él aún estaba frente a su habitación, pero no decía nada.

― Sabes… ―elimino el silencio su hermano―, en momentos como estos sería bueno un poco de velocidad, si quieres hasta podemos tener la maravillosa clase que te debo.

Korra no respondió.

― Korra, por favor… hazlo por mi… sé que no es fácil, pero estos momentos es que quiero que estés a mi lado y…

No pudo continuar pues en pocos segundos la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando que la morena de inmediato le abrazará. Ang algo sorprendido por la reacción de ella, la abrazo con fuerza, él sabía muy bien que para ella no era fácil todo lo que había ocurrido meses atrás.

Aquella tarde donde la brisa era tan fuertes y refrescantes que era un completo placer disfrutarlo, para Korra era mejor estar abrazada a su hermano mientras este conducía su Guzzi por la carretera. Para ambos, la velocidad se había vuelto una obsesión y también una de las mejores formas de olvidar cualquier problema. El cambio de velocidad de parte de la motocicleta, hizo que la morena sonriera al retrovisor, pues sabía que Ang la estaba observando por ese medio. Mientras más veloz corriera era una pisca de felicidad para esos dos.

Miro a su alrededor, era un paisaje perfecto, pues una llanura verde con uno que otro árbol que se acompañaban con algunas montañas donde se destilaban colores verdosos y azulados, como no olvidar el cielo que poco a poco mostraba la llegada de un atardecer. Era una excelencia de paisaje.

Korra estiro a un lado sus brazos, dejando que el aire la acariciara. Cerros sus ojos y formo una sonrisa al sentir como su hermano aumentaba cada vez más la velocidad. Por fin estaba sintiendo calma después tiempos difíciles.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ang comenzó a disminuir su velocidad al punto de detenerse, dejando a una morena turbada.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―pregunto ella bajando sus brazos.

― Es hora de cumplir mi promesa.

Ang se giró al verla y con una sonrisa le indico que pasara hacia delante.

― es tu turno.

― Estas loco, yo ni siquiera sé cómo se prende ―protesto mientras se corría hacia delante al mismo tiempo que se bajaba Ang.

― ya está prendida, así que ya te ahorre el paso más difícil ―bromeo guiñándole un ojo―, ahora solo debes poner las dos manos en cada manubrio, pero también ten sostenido el freno ―le indico.

Korra en silencio obedeció, era una sensación agradable al tener una vibración en sus manos y cierto poder en la moto. Aunque no se comparó aquella emoción al sentir como Ang se sentaba detrás de ella y apoyaba sus manos encima de las de ella.

―Ahora acelera poco a poco mientras sueltas el freno… ―dijo apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de su hermana.

Korra sonrojada y nerviosa hizo lo contrario y acelero de golpe para luego frenar de la misma manera.

― Korra tranquila ―exclamó su hermano entre pequeñas risas.

― te dije que yo no nací para conducir una motocicleta ―se quejó la morena volteándolo a ver, totalmente nerviosa.

― tú si naciste para esto, solo hazlo con más calma.

Le tranquilizo como muchas veces lo hizo cuando su pequeña hermana se asustaba o se avergonzaba.

Korra volvió su mirada hacia delante, nuevamente tomo los manubrios y el freno. Esta vez con más calma, pues ya no tenía a su hermano tan pegado a ella; acelero poco a poco soltando al final el freno.

La motocicleta con algo de torpeza comenzó avanzar a una velocidad regulada. Ang le explico cómo cambiar la velocidad, haciendo que Korra ya más segura de sí misma acelerara con emoción.

Korra sintiendo la adrenalina, Sonrió para ella misma, era casi como andar en una bicicleta pero con motor, concluyo en su mente.

Sin embargo, al tomar más velocidad la motocicleta comenzó a tambalear, amenazando de que pronto Korra y Ang se iban a caer. Por suerte su hermano logro tomar el volante y tirándose un poco más adelante logro tomar el control de la moto; Korra se quería desmayar al sentirlo tan cerca.

― ¡Uff! No estuvo tan mal tu primera vez conduciendo ―exclamo Ang al detener la moto en seco―, pero la próxima no aceleres tan rápido.

Korra afirmo con su cabeza sin voltearlo a ver. Se sentía avergonzada y confundida que balbuceando algunas palabras volvió al puesto detrás. Era demasiado para ella, aquella clase de conducción le estaba ocasionando estragos en su mente que lo único que quería era volver a la ciudad e ir a entrenar. Ella no podía estar sintiendo más que un amor de hermanos, así no fueran de la misma sangre.

Al volver a la ciudad ambos fueron al döjö a entrenar, este era un local arrendado en medio de la ciudad donde el nombre de "Avatar" contrastaba con una gran ventanal que dejaba ver como los estudiantes entrenaban.

Ambos hermanos empezaron la rutina al momento que los otros estudiantes ingresaban al lugar

Haciendo que tanto Ang como Korra, tomaran sus roles; él entrenador y ella como aprendiz. Culminado solo 2 horas más tarde todas las clases. Dejándolo nuevamente a ellos dos solos en el establecimiento.

Siendo así, la morena decidió descansar desde una banca, allí pudo observar como Ang seguía calentando pero con alguna de dificultad. Sus ojos grises mostraban agotamiento y sus movimientos eran más débiles; parecía como si su cuerpo se forzara a estar en buena condición.

Korra bajo su mirada mientras apretaba su mandíbula, se sentía impotente a lo que cada día presenciaba. Estaba claro que su hermano ya no estaba en condición de entrenar, pero tenía mucha terquedad, ella no podía hacer nada ni mucho menos él. Ang estaba sentenciado a que su cuerpo cada día caminara hacia un cruel destino.

El sonido de ingreso de una persona hizo que levantara su vista, nuevamente Katara había llegado pero esta vez acompañada de una amiga de cabello negro recogido y gafas oscuras que al ver al hombre entrenando grito:

―¡Pies ligeros!

Una protesta de Ang de que no le volviera a llamar así, hizo que la acompañante de Katara hiciera caso omiso, continuando a llamarlo por aquel apodo.

Korra rió, reconociendo esa mujer, esta era Toph, otra amiga de Ang y Katara. Quien tiempo después de que su hermano se radicara en la ciudad, la conoció en una de sus peculiares aventuras de crear un Döjö.

―Hey Pies ligeros Jr! Acaso no me vas a saludar―Grito hacia donde se encontraba la morena.

Korra miro sorprendía, pues sabía que Toph era ciega y que se diera cuenta sin que Ang le dijera, de que se encontraba cerca, era algo sorprendente.

― ¡¿Y bien?! ¡Me vas a saludar o no! –exclamo nuevamente.

Korra de inmediato se levantó de la banca y se acercó a ellos, ignorando como Ang abrazaba cariñosamente a Katara y se alejaban a una distancia lejos de ellas dos.

―Hey Toph ―le saludo Korra con una media sonrisa.

― supe que ganaste el primer puesto… eso dice que sirvió la última paliza que te di ―exclamo orgullosa.

Korra mostró una expresión algo adolorida mientras apoyaba su mano en el otro hombro, ella aun podía recordar como todo su cuerpo quedo hecho pedazos después de recibir clases de parte de ella.

― parece que si… Gracias, creo que no lo hubiera podido lograr sin tu ayuda ―agradeció la morena.

Toph sonrió orgullosa y comenzó alardear de que era mejor entrenadora que su amigo, pues aunque ambos un tiempo atrás habían practicado artes marciales juntos.

Korra solo alcanzo a escuchar las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Toph. Su oído y su atención se concentraron en la pareja que estaba en el otro lado del lugar que con disimulo se dispuso a escuchar.

― tú sabes muy bien que ya no estas condiciones para hacer esto, por qué eres tan testarudo―pronuncio Katara en un tono enojado.

La respuesta que le dio Ang le imposible escuchar para la morena, lo dijo tan bajo mientras procuraba calmar a su novia quien se estaba alterando cada vez más. Korra sabía muy bien el tema que estaban discutiendo aunque no entendiera bien lo que decían, pero por primera vez después de tantos meses apoyaba desde lejos los reclamos de Katara.

― No es fácil para ella ―comento Toph, llamando la atención de Korra―, Por más que Ang diga que se siente bien, hasta yo puedo notar que no es así…

Korra apoyo su mano en su nuca mientras volvía a mirar la pareja que aun discutía. Toph tenía toda la razón.

―esto no está muy bien, es una pelea antes del matrimonio… no creo que puedan durar mucho cuando se vallan a vivir lejos ―volvió a comentar Toph

Korra de inmediato le miro con sus ojos abiertos, intentado entender lo que había dicho.

― ¿Vivir lejos? –pregunto sin comprender esa palabra.

― Así es, Mañana después de casarse se irán a vivir… am... no recuerdo el nombre de la ciudad pero es un lugar muy alejado de aquí ―le respondió con tranquilidad―, ¿Ang no te lo había mencionado?

Una ligera molestia se formó en el rostro de Korra.

― No… no me lo había dicho ―respondió ocultando en su tono de voz su enojo.

Korra intentando calmar cualquier reacción errónea de parte de ella, Ang debía explicarle muy bien esa idea que tenía.

En ese instante la pareja después de un abrazo como si por fin arreglaran todo mal entendido volvieron hacia ellas. Korra no pudo evitar mirar a Ang con enojo. Era algo de no creer, que a ella no le había mencionado nada de viajar a otro lugar. Parecía como si para él, no le importara dejar sola a su hermana.

― ¿por qué me miras así Korra? ―Pregunto al sentir esa mirada de enojo de parte de la morena.

― Porque no le dijiste que después de la boda te irías a vivir lejos ―respondió Toph por parte de Korra.

Ang se quedó en silencio avergonzado mientras Korra aun esperaba una respuesta. Su hermana mirándole fijamente esperando alguna respuesta hizo que el ambiente se pusiera tenso.

― apuesto que este lugar está hecho una pocilga, voy a echar un vistazo.

Exclamo de la nada Toph, pues sabía que la había embarrado y no había mejor solución que dejar que los dos hermanos solucionaran sus problemas.

―Ven Katara, acompáñame recuerda que yo no puedo ver, aunque si puedo oler y ¡este lugar apesta!

Tomo con fuerza a Katara del brazo y la arrastro.

― deberías acompañarlas, igual parece ser que la única que sobra aquí, Soy yo...

Korra molesta se alejó, terminando frente a una bolsa de entreno donde decidió descargar cualquier rabia. Su hermano no hizo nada para explicarle dándole la muestra que para él, ella ya no era importante.

Golpeo con fuerza hacia la bolsa. Varias gotas de sudor comenzaron a recorrer su rostro. Sus ojos azules solo estaban fijos en el costal que golpeaba cada vez con más fuerza, intercalando puños y patadas mientras en cada golpe dejo salir un grito de furia. Parecía como si cada golpe liberase un poco más su alma. No le importaba que desde lejos Toph y Katara miraran con enojo a su hermano, pues sabían que este había provocado tal descontrol en la morena.

― ¡Hey! ¡Hey! –grito Ang detrás de ella― ¡para!

Korra sin embargo no le obedeció y aumento sus golpes. Solo pudo detenerse cuando sintió una manos detener la suyas y con la otra por detrás le agarro por la cintura. La morena molesta no intento soltarse dando patadas en aire, pero este la sostuvo con fuerza que lo único que pudo hacer fue dar un fuerte quejido de desespero.

― Muy bien ¡cálmate ahora mismo, jovencita!

― ya, ya me calme! –exclamo Korra enojada―, ¿Puedes soltarme, por favor?

―Si lo hago, volverás a desquitarte con el saco, y recuerda que tengo que entregarle este lugar en buen estado a Toph―le dijo sin soltarla.

Korra dio un suspiro amargo y relajo sus músculos. Cayendo en cuenta lo de Toph.

― está bien, ya me calme… ―el hombre la soltó, dándole la oportunidad de que la morena se volteara hacia él. ― ¿por qué le vas a dar el döjö a Toph?―pregunto molesta.

El hombre no respondió y solo guardo silencio, sus ojos grises se concentraron esos ojos azules que radiaban enojo.

― ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿A 5 minutos de la boda? O… simplemente te ibas a ir sin ninguna explicación como lo de irte a otra ciudad.

Dijo Korra, con un tono quebrantado.

―Korra, yo te lo iba a decir ―intento explicarse.

― ¿si? ¿Cuando?

―cuando fuera el momento ―susurro.

Korra dio una pequeña risa.

― ¡ah! Entonces seria ¿después de partir el maldito pastel?

Ang quiso hablar pero su hermana menor negando con su cabeza y levantando la palma de su mano camino que luego estiro hacia un lado, camino hasta la banca que se encontraba fuera del tapete de entrenamiento, tomando en su manos su mochila.

Dio suspiro de resignación, fingió un poco de calma para luego volver su mirada a su hermano.

― Sabes...―Simulo una sonrisa―, ella me agrada y es una buena mujer pero…

― ¡Estas celosa!―exclamo él.

Korra abrió sus ojos y parpadeo varias veces sorprendida a lo que había dicho. No podía creer con lo que había dicho, después de todo el estallido que había provocado él y saliera con aquella conclusión dejo a la joven en shock.

― ¡Así que es por eso que querías dañarme mi bolsa de entrenamiento!

Volvió a decir mientras le apuntaba con un dedo.

― ¡claro que no! ―protesto con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

El hombre dio una media sonrisa y corrió abrazarla. Haciendo caso omiso a la discusión de hace unos pocos segundos.

Una clara diferencia de altura entre él y ella, hizo que la tomara de la cintura y la elevara del suelo mientras la giraba en círculos.

― ¡Ang! ¡Bájame, me estas mareando! ―se quejó Korra molesta, pero este no le escucho.

Korra siguió quejándose e intentándose zafar de él.

―Mi pequeña Korra, siente celos por mí, ¡esto es hermoso! ¡Ahora entiendo tu comportamiento todos estos meses!

― ¿cuál comportamiento? ¡Ang! ¡Ya basta! ―volvió a decir esta vez ya calmando su enojo cambiándolo por risas.

Para Korra le era casi imposible estar de verdad molesta con él. Con tan solo un acto como ese hacia que nuevamente quisiera a su hermano.

― ¡ya detente! acepto que estoy celosa de ella y mareada… ¡ahora bájame! O golpeare tu rostro como nunca lo he hecho ¡porque ganas si tengo de hacerlo!

Dijo para quitárselo de encima.

Ang obedeció deteniéndose y soltando a la chica. Korra frunció el ceño e intento acomodar su cabello que fue revuelto gracias a él, mientras tanto el hombre dio una amplia sonrisa.

― sabes que aunque este con ella, siempre te voy a querer más a ti ―dijo apoyando su mano en la cabeza.

― Espero que sea cierto ―le respondió―, sino tendré que hablar muy seriamente con ella.

― ¡uy! ¡Qué miedo! ―hablo dramáticamente.

Korra rio y se volvió acercar a la pobre mochila que había quedado en suelo después de todo ese alboroto.

―Y ahora te piensas ir sin mí ―hablo el Ang a ver como la morena se dirigía a la salida del lugar.

―mira quién lo dice―le dijo sin voltearlo a ver.

Al salir los ojos de la morena se cristalizaron para que luego algunas lágrimas le empezaran a brotar. Limpio con su mano aquellas gotas que rebeldemente salieron de sus ojos; ella no quería que la vieran llorar ni mucho menos por algo tan estúpido de lo que había ocurrido.

Camino hasta una motocicleta Guzzi negra que se encontraba estacionada, esperando a que su hermano terminara y salieran los demás. Lo que más quería era volver a su hogar.

Desde lejos vio como Ang le entregaba las llaves a Toph y le regalaba un beso a Katara. Esto último hizo que sintiera unos pinchazos en el corazón. ¿Acaso hoy no iba a terminar tanto sufrimiento? Se preguntó ella, desviando su mirada a las calles de la ciudad.

Cuando el grupo de amigos salieron. Toph dio sus últimas quejas del lugar y alardeo de cómo iba a mejorar. Mientras que Ang y Katara se regalaron sus últimos momentos como novios, pues al otro día se unirían en un feliz matrimonio.

― Muy bien, creo que es hora de volver a casa―exclamo Ang cerrando la puerta del local donde orgullosamente él enseño.

Korra no quiso echar un vistazo al lugar, bastante calvario tenía en su mente. Solo volteo su vista hasta que su hermano posara una mano en su hombro mientras se inclinaba a su lado para verla.

― parece que si es en serio que estas celosa ―susurro en un tono de broma, logrando una pequeña sonrisa molesta de parte de ella―, Korra, solo nos vamos a casar, no es el fin del mundo. ―exclamo.

Le entrego un casco y con tranquilidad se acercó a su motocicleta, pero decidió acercarse a las dos mujeres que le observaban.

― Espero que esa despida de soltera no las haga ir tarde a la boda ―comento a su novia y amiga.

―saben, una vez tuve una amiga que estuvo a punto de casarse, pero todo se fue al demonio porque en la despedida que le hicieron huyó con un nudista que tenía un feo bigote como el de Freddie Mercury―comento Toph algo divertida.

Un silencio entre ellos se generó, era un comentario algo fuera del tema que les hizo pensar en un futuro, en especial en los futuros esposos.

―por suerte tengo una estupenda barba ―respondió orgulloso Ang, mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

―Es un poco hipster para mi gusto, cariño ―comento Katara con una leve sonrisa.

―amigo, te van a cortar la barba y perderás todo tu encanto ―dijo jocosamente Toph.

Los tres amigos rieron a las conclusiones que terminaron haciendo.

Mientras tanto, alejada de aquellas conversaciones sin sentido. Korra volvía a tener esa sensación de llorar. Haciendo que, tragando saliva como si así pudiera eliminar ese nudo en su garganta, se colocó el casco.

Miro por un momento como Ang seguía bromeando con Katara y Toph, era algo extraño verlos tan felices después de todas las complicaciones que han pasado. Fijo su mirada a esa mujer que mañana seria la esposa de su adorado hermano. Una decepción de ver como él, había elegido a alguien que no fuera ella y de cómo la había apartado, la estaba matando.

― ¿y bien? Piensas quedarte toda la noche allí parada, quiero ducharme y tú también deberías porque no es que huelas muy bien ―bromeo su hermano.

Korra le miro en silenció, parecía que él ya se había despedido de las dos mujeres pues viendo desde el hombro de este, veía como entre risas Katara y Toph se alejaban.

Subió cuando su hermano se sentaba en su motocicleta y la encendía. Pasando sus manos por la cintura de él mientras, volvía a sentir el vibrar de la moto al arrancar. Pego su rostro en la espalda de este como si fuera la última vez que sentiría su calor. Era muy difícil aceptar que mañana esa calidez seria de otra persona y sus viajes de esa manera, se acabarían.

El camino hasta la casa fue en completo silencio. El sonido de la moto parquearse frente al garaje y de cómo el motor rugiente se opacaba; daba el mensaje que habían llegado a la casa.

― ¿Korra? ―pregunto este a no escucharla ni sentir algún movimiento de ella.

Korra no respondió.

― ¿Korra? ―volvió a llamarle―, no me digas que te has dormido, porque cargarte hasta tu cuarto, la verdad si es algo complejo para mí en este momento.

― no estoy dormida… ―por fin hablo de mala gana―, solo estaba pensando…

Sin ningún ánimo la morena se bajó de la motocicleta y entregándole el casco le miró fijamente.

―de verdad ¿debes casarte mañana? ―pregunto en un tono melancólico.

Ang alzo las cejas.

―debo hacerlo, no quiero perder la gran cantidad de dinero que se ha invertido para la boda ―le dijo con diversión―, vamos, deja ya esa actitud, parece como si no me fueras a volver a ver.

―no bromees con eso Ang―Exclamo en un tono serio.

Korra lo miro en silencio, ella no entendía cómo podía actuar tan tranquilo, sabiendo su situación.

― Vamos, pareces más afectada que yo. Debes relajarte, tú sabes muy bien que vamos a salir de esto y….

Korra volvió a reír con sarcasmo, interrumpiéndolo.

― ¿Salir de esto? Ang, adelantaste tu matrimonio con Katara porque ya no hay salida. Sin mencionar de que apenas te cases te quieres ir de la ciudad para así alejarte de todos y principalmente de mi…

Su hermano guardo silencio. Mientras que Korra estaba estallando.

― ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías irte?! ―exclamo con rabia―, ¿Acaso no te importa lo que pueda suceder conmigo?

―claro que me importas, pero no quiero que me veas después de…

Guardo silencio a esas palabras, eran tan duras de creer que por primera vez después de tantos meses la melancolía en su rostro se formó.

― ¡Eres un idiota! ― le grito con enojo la morena―, si quieres estar solo con Katara, está bien, puedo soportar todo esto, pues lo que quiero es que seas feliz, pero no que te alejes de mi…

―Korra… ―susurró Ang.

Korra por fin se estaba desahogando entre pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y esto le partía el alma al oji-gris.

―Korra, entiéndeme por favor, no quiero verte sufrir… quiero que seas fuerte, quiero que triunfes en las artes marciales y que termines tu secundaria e ingreses a la universidad… quiero... que seas feliz, hasta hable con nuestra madre para que ese tiempo te acompañaría Pema, así no estarás sola…entiéndeme solo te voy a ser un estorbo… ¡te voy a detener, Korra!

―Cuidar a mi hermano no va detener mis sueños ―le volvió a interrumpir―, y ¿por qué tienes que meter a Pema en esto? Ella solo es una amiga de mi madre que solo nos cuidaba cuando éramos más pequeños ―protesto con furia―, Ang… yo puedo hacer todas esas cosas y estar a tu lado… además ¿por qué escogiste a Katara? Porque ella si puede estar contigo… a ella también la vas a detener…

El tono de voz de Korra cada vez más se quebraba entre sufrimiento y enojo.

Ang bajo su mirada. No sabía cómo explicarle su situación y la razón de porque quería alejarse solo con su próxima esposa.

― Esta bien, haz lo que quieras ―le exclamo con enojo.

Korra no podía soportar más, se sentía celosa por Katara, Esa mujer le había quitado su única compañía, su sostén en la vida. Ang había preferido alguien que duro más de diez años para confesarle su amor y no a quien le amo desde que lo vio el primer momento de su vida. Era cierto que ella quizás no pudiera ser tan fuerte como Katara para la situación en que se encontraba Ang, pero por su querer hacia él, podría tomar la fuerza que quisiera.

Sintió como todo sentimiento hacia él se estaba derrumbando en un vacío de decepciones que no tuvo otra que aceptar su decisión. Y, con pasos fuertes camino hasta la casa. Abrió la puerta y luego de entrar, la cerro con fuerza; como si una parte de su enojo se desquitara con aquel pedazo de madera. Dejando atrás todo cariño hacia su venerado hermano.

...

― ¡Korraaaaa! ¡Tu novia ya llego!

El grito de Meelo hizo que la chica de tez morena volviera a su presente. Parpadeo varias veces encontrándose frente al espejo del baño. Se había perdido en su pasado que había olvidado por qué se encontraba encerrada en aquel lugar.

Queriendo eliminar aquella amarga sensación que le trajo esos pensamientos, lavo su rostro y salió sin antes echar un pequeño vistazo de cómo se encontraba vestida. Un jean azulado y una camisa blanca que encima de ella estaba una chaqueta de azul claro, le confirmaba que estaba lista para verla.

― Korra si no quieres salir con tu novia, puedo ir en tu lugar ―pregunto el niño que se encontraba a pie de la puerta mirándole fijamente.

― Quizás para la próxima, Meelo ―le respondió apoyando su mano en la cabeza de este.

― está bien… ―respondió haciendo un puchero en su rostro.

Korra dio una media sonrisa y fue a su habitación, pasando en el pasillo se detuvo frente a una puerta de la cual se encontraba siempre cerrada. Una mirada de tristeza se formó en su rostro, ese lugar era de su hermano.

Ignorando cuál sentimiento amargara su corazón y continúo su camino. Llegando a su habitación tomo su bolso y bajo al segundo nivel donde desde la sala, tres miradas se fijaron en ella. Estas eran de Pema, Ikki y Jinora quien al verla dejaron de ver televisión.

―yo... am… voy a salir con Asami… la chica de esta mañana… ―explico algo nerviosa―, la casa queda para ustedes, llegare tarde…. No olviden darle de comer a Naga… Así que… am… ¡adiós!

Intimidada por ella, salió rápidamente de la casa. Cerró los ojos por un momento para volver a la normalidad de su nerviosismo, la visita de ellos era algo que no esperaba, pues aunque no poseían ni el mismo apellido o la misma sangre, era algo parecido; Pema era casi su segunda madre y el apoyo que recibió de parte de ella meses atrás, hacía que su permanencia fuera agradable; aunque sabía que tal dicha solo duraría un fin de semana.

El pitido de un automóvil la volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos. Sonrió a ver que ese auto era el de Asami.

Sus preocupaciones y malos recuerdos se esfumaron a verla desde lejos. Entro al auto sin vacilación, pues al cerrar la puerta y voltearla a ver, no dudo besarla. Estaba claro que probar sus besos no iban a sacarle ese amargo recuerdo, pero si le hacía entender que debía vivir el presente. Ese instante donde su corazón volvía a querer a una joven de cabellera negra.

::::::::::::::::

Bueno aquí otro capítulo más, ya vemos otro pasado de Korra donde tiene hermano… puede que si sea raro ver esos dos hermanos, pero ¡ey! Es un universo alterno, todo puede pasar. Así que… espero que este capítulo lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo y quien me ayuda a corregir algunos errores de ortografía (aunque aun así, si por ahí ven unos, perdón).

Respondiendo los comentarios:

_Rarie-Roo 07:_ ¡Gracias! Creo que este que fue más largo que el anterior. Pero de igual manera espero que también lo disfrutaras

_AlexandraArcher:_ Jajaja bueno ahora ves que era Ang. Tenzin lamentablemente no creo que aparezca en esta historia… o quien sabe (?)

_catching RE :_ a mí tampoco me importaría que fueran largo, por eso estoy intentando que lo sean y así como esta fue más largo que él anterior, procurare que los que sigan, sean iguales :D

_Obini:_ Espero que este capítulo esa pregunta fuera respondida xD

_AzuRush:_ jajaja quizás algo así fue lo paso, más adelante lo sabrás ;)

_Paolacelestial :_ Pues en este capítulo ya la persona de la foto ha sido revelada, aunque aclaro que aún falta conocer más de él y la relación que tuvo como hermano de Korra.

_Marilinn:_ jajaja Me entusiasma demasiado que te encante esta historia y que este te haya gustado : D

Antes de despedirme, quiero hacer una pequeña pregunta pues digamos que como todo escritor, siempre se tiene sus dudas de lo que escriben. Y aquí mi gran duda ¿si les parece buena esta historia? O por lo menos la trama que lleva. No digo que lo valla a dejar hasta aquí, porque me comprometí a terminarla por ustedes que me leen y por mis conocidos (que los obligo a leerme, ok no). Pero pues si poseo esta gran duda hace más de una semana, donde ya llegue al punto de que tengo dos caminos. Y solo al saber cómo en verdad va la historia, puedo escoger uno de los dos.

Así que… otra vez, espero que este capítulo le haya gozado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y la respuesta a esa pregunta, en serio seria grato leer sus opiniones.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Chau! o/


	9. Chapter 9

iLa mañana del domingo daba la mejor demostración de ser ese día de descanso obligatorio para más de una persona. Un clima cálido para nada bochornoso se establecía a las afueras de la ciudad y un cielo azul con ninguna amenaza de alguna nube negra se expandía entre la llanura verdosa. La autopista solo era utilizada por varios automóviles que se dirigían a la gran urbe mientras que otros se disponía alejarse de ella; entre estos un Audi A5 de tonalidad negro.

Dentro de este, la joven heredera de Industrias Sato conducía con algo de nerviosismo al aeropuerto. En tan solo media hora saldría su vuelo que la llevaría a donde su madre. Un nudo en la garganta y pequeños espasmo en sus manos como muestra de su nerviosismo, le provocaba al ver que cada vez estaba más cerca. Un canción de Coldplay, 'See you soon' intento calmarle con sus tonalidades apaciguadas era de aceptar que escuchar algunas canciones de ese grupo le provocaba tranquilidad, cosa que en ese día debía tener para afrontar su cruel realidad.

Rio para ella misma. Le parecía tan irónico que en el día anterior era la joven más feliz del mundo, pues había despertado en los brazos de una mujer de la cual se había enamorado y en la noche en medio de una gran conclusión, ahora esa joven de tez morena y ojos azules era su novia. Sin embargo, hoy era diferente, su sonrisa que permaneció hasta largas horas de la madrugada se esfumo. Se preguntó en sus pensamientos si en verdad estaba preparada para verla y un silencio en su conciencia fue su respuesta. Era su madre, esa mujer que siempre estuvo a su lado hasta que una falla en sus pulmones generara un gran muro entre ellas dos.

― ¿Estas segura de los que dices?

Fue lo que le ella exclamo aquella tarde de febrero hace un año atrás.

― Así es, los últimos exámenes ya no pueden mentirme a esta verdad, Hija, mi quería niña, ahora solo debes ser fuerte tanto como yo lo seré.

Su madre con la ternura más grande que pudo demostrar le respondió mientras acaricio su mejilla y luego acomodaba algunos mechones negros que caían a su rostro. Sus ojos tan claros y verdosos como los de su hija, mostraban tanto dolor mientras que los de ella se cristalizaban para luego dejar ser liberados por varias lágrimas.

―Esto es injusto ―dijo―, juro que buscare con mi padre alguna buena clínica y te trataran con los mejores profesionales y pronto te mejoraras ¡lo juro mamá!

Le prometió entre un gran abrazo. Sus palabras tan esperanzadoras hicieron que su madre sonriera, pues Asami siempre había mostrado ser una gran persona hasta con sus padres.

Apretó con impotencia el volante. la pelinegra al recordar aquel día, todas esas promesas fueron en vano pues por más que busco los mejores tratamiento o doctores, su madre cada día había empeorado al punto de solo sobrevivir gracias a una bomba de oxigeno que le acompañaba a donde fuera.

El sonido del despegue de un avión le anunció que solo se encontraba a un kilómetro del aeropuerto. Su mirada seria y distante hizo que de camino del estacionamiento al Check-In de la agencia de vuelos, las personas se intimidaran. Aunque no pudo esto evitar ganarse algunas miradas coquetas de algunos hombres que admiraban su belleza y porte, pues sus pasos perfectos y decididos más su ropa que algo informal por ser domingo, le hacía destacar entre las demás personas.

En la sala de espera del aeropuerto, minutos más tarde escucho el llamado de vuelo. Una sensación de vacía combinada con ansiedad sintió al dar cada paso hacia la aeronave. No le temía a la altura ni mucho menos a volar, le tenía miedo al encontrar una situación menos esperada de su madre al otro lado del país.

Quiso ignorar toda información que brindo el piloto y desde su silla ejecutiva, se dispuso a colocarse sus auriculares dejando que nuevamente Coldplay lograra su propósito con ella. Miro por un momento el ventanal, ver el despegue y el vuelo de esa gigantesca maquina era un espectáculo aunque en sus adentros deseaba que a su lado estuviera aquella chica, pues seguro ella lo disfrutaría más.

…

Así como llego la mañana del domingo, se esfumo y un nuevo inicio de semana se posicionaba. El famoso día del examen había llegado. Un silencio sepulcral invadió el salón mientras muchos de los jóvenes respondían cada pregunta escrita en una hoja de papel.

Unos ojos azules que intentaban concentrarse, rebeldemente se desviaban hacia aquel puesto vacío de adelante. Korra quería contestar cada pregunta pues gracias a su ahora Novia, conocía muy bien las respuesta y formulas; pero cómo iba a responder si su tutora no se encontraba en el salón.

― ¿Dónde estás Asami? ―susurro muy bajo―.

Una pequeña tos de parte del maestro hizo que la morena quitara la vista de aquel puesto y volviera a la hoja. Se sentía tan preocupada y angustiada que estaba que dejaba a un lado la hoja para así salir a buscarla. Pues desde la tarde del día anterior no había recibido noticia de ella o algún mensaje.

Intento concentrarse en las preguntas pero su preocupación crecía al pasar los minutos.

―En media hora recojo los exámenes, así que señorita Korra y joven Bolin espero que terminen pronto..

El nombramiento de su amigo hizo que la morena viera a su lado, allí se encontraba su amigo con una mirada de concentración que con cuidado respondía cada formula. Estaba tan preocupada por la peli-negra que se había olvidado de su amigo aunque parecía que estaba correcto en cada una de sus preguntas.

Volvió su vista a la hoja al volver a sentir que su profesor la miraba fijamente. Golpeteo la punta del lápiz varias veces contra la mesa, solo le falta una pregunta; había respondido las otras con más facilidad gracias a Asami.

― Cinco minutos… ―les recordó el profesor desde su puesto.

Ambos jóvenes se quejaron y con la mayor velocidad que podían tener, respondieron la última pregunta. Siendo el primero Bolin se levantó de su asiento y tomo aire para caminar hacia el profesor no sin antes dar una pequeña sonrisa a la morena que le siguió los pasos, ella también ya había acabado tal tormento.

El profesor alzo una ceja al ver como dos de sus estudiantes que estaban al punto de perder la materia se acercaron con la confianza de sus hombros, hizo que le pareciera curioso.

Tomo los dos exámenes y de inmediato los reviso, primero si ambos jóvenes se habían copiado las respuesta, pero era notable que en las dos hojas posean dos fórmulas completamente distintas pero con el mismo resultado; siendo todas las respuestas válidas. Mientras que aquel hombre revisaba cada pregunta, Korra y Bolin le miraban con nerviosismo, pues su rostro tan poco expresable más un silencio tan lúgubre parecía una escena de la película más tenebrosa.

― y…. entonces ¿Cómo nos fue? ―pregunto nervioso el muchacho oji-verde.

El hombre quito la vista de las hojas y con sus ojos marrones les miro mientras dejaba a un lado de su escritorio los exámenes. Peino con sus dedos su cabello oscuro que delataba algunas canas; el silencio de este hizo que ambos jóvenes ya se sentenciaran a la hoguera.

―Me impresiona como dos jóvenes que por casi cinco meses les enseñe, vinieran aprender todo en una semana ―Comento―, Es admirable ―alzo sus cejas mientras cerraba sus ojos―, en serio es admirable que dos personas como ustedes ―volvió abrir sus ojos, mirándole aun con seriedad y calma―, Revisando solo por encima, puedo decirle que la suerte está de su lado y esta vez han salvado su materia.

Tanto Bolin y Korra no creían lo que escuchaban, en un principio sentían como todos sus sueños se iban por la borda pero luego con esa última conclusión no pudieron evitar su emoción. El muchacho oji-verde abrazo con fuerza a la morena mientras reía de emoción.

― ¡Lo logramos Korra! ¡Lo logramos! ―exclamo Bolin.

―Así es… pero Bolin, me estas asfixiando… ―susurro con poco aire.

― ¡ups!

El joven la soltó y con una gran sonrisa volvió a su puesto para tomar su morral. Korra mientras tanto volvió a mirar hacia aquel puesto que le correspondía a su novia. Un rostro de preocupación no se pudo ocultar para el profesor que al notarlo también miro hacia donde ella tenía la vista.

― La Señorita Sato ha pedido que aplace su examen por motivo de encontrarse en un asunto familiar ―le dijo el hombre.

Korra volteo a mirarlo, estaba respondiendo su gran preocupación con tan solo mirar su reacción.

― ¿Es por eso que has estado mirando en todo el examen ese pupitre? ¿No es así?

― Lo siento… ―respondió apenada pasando su mano por su cuello.

― No se preocupe señorita Korra, pero para la próxima debería disimularlo muy bien o terminara cometiendo algún error en un examen por fijarse más en la señorita Asami, está bien que es bonita pero no para perder la cordura en sus estudios.

Así es, el profesor está notando su atracción hacia aquella chica de ojos color esmeralda. Esta con un gracias se retiró sin creer aun lo que estaba escuchando, pues por primera vez en su clase le estaban regañando por estar enamorándose de otra compañera de clases o simplemente le estaba dando una recomendación, cualquiera de las dos opción fue un momento extraño para ella.

Camino hasta su pupitre, sonrió al ver que su amigo ya había tomado su morral. Lo recibió para así ambos salir del salón con gran emoción de victoria aunque en uno de ellos era algo superficial, pues por dentro ahora se cuestionaba que asuntos familiares estaba haciendo Asami.

¿Su madre empeoro? ¿Su padre se enteró de que la relación con ella no era pasajera y ahora estaban en algo serio y por eso la alejo de ella ¿Hizo ella algo malo en aquella cita? Eran tantas preguntas que se hacía que no había notado que había llegado con su amigo hasta la salida de la universidad.

― ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de este grandioso lunes? ―cuestiono el muchacho volteando a ver a su amiga.

― ¿Qué? ―respondió secamente, pues su mente aún seguía en un caos de preguntas.

― Que no tenemos más clases ―dijo con una media sonrisa.

Korra parpadeo varias veces, era cierto que ese día no tenía más clases puesto que su otro profesor estaría de viaje para una exposición de sus obras y por abarcar las horas faltantes hasta el mediodía. Era en sí, una mañana completamente libre.

― A razón de que me dejaste vestido y alborotado el sábado pasado, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta al Centro comercial? Te invito a comer algo ―propuso el muchacho masajeando su cuello con su mano y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Korra ignorando lo nervioso y sonrojado que estaba el muchacho, pues su mente estaba en otro lado. Con una sonrisa ella afirmo. No sabía a qué había aceptado, pues solo había escuchado sobre dejarlo plantado el sábado pasado, ya que en aquel día prefirió pasar un rato con Pema y los niños para luego irse con Asami; dejándole no más que otra opción que aceptar para compensar aquella falla.

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento. Korra por fin reacciono o dejo a un lado sus preguntas al ver que se encontraba frente a una Kawasaki ZX 10R negra y rojo frente a ella.

― ¿Desde cuando tienes una moto? … y tan lujosa como esta ―comento de inmediato la morena con una expresión de sorpresa.

Bolin rio mientras desenganchaba los dos cascos que se encontraba en cada manubrio de la motocicleta.

―Es de mi hermano, me la presto para poder llegar temprano al examen ― le respondió mientras le entregaba uno de los cascos―, además quería cobrar mi cita contigo ―guiño un ojo.

Korra no respondió, acaba de ver a su amigo coquetear con ella y no sabía qué hacer. Bolin se había vuelto su gran amigo y compañero de clases. Sus gustos muy parecidos, su personalidad y su alegría eran tan congeniada con la de ella que quizás para el mundo exterior, serian una gran pareja; de esas que duran hasta la vejez. Sin embargo, para la joven su corazón le estaba perteneciendo a una mujer de cabello negro y labios rojos.

―Bolin yo…

Intento dejar clara las cosas antes de que todo se fuera de malentendido.

― Espera ¿qué dije? ¿Cita? ―rio nervioso―, quise decir salida de amigos, no es que no quería una cita contigo pero si quieres podemos volverla una…. O solo como amigos, como tú decidas para mí está bien ―balbuceo dando pequeñas risas nerviosas.

―dejémoslo en salida de ami-gos ―exclamo la morena colocándose el casco.

―S-si… ―respondió algo decepcionado y apenado.

Los dos amigos se subieron a la dominante motocicleta y aquella sensación tan olvidada para la morena, volvió a surgir dentro de su ser. Aunque no era tan emocionante como la motocicleta de su hermano que aumentaba su adrenalina por el rugir se su motor. La ansiedad de sentir la velocidad se le hizo agradable.

― ¿antes de qué arranques, si sabes cómo manejar esto? ―pregunto la morena con una sonrisa que ocultaba el casco negro.

La morena quería eliminar esa sensación de decepción de la cual mostraba su amigo, bromeando con una pregunta que al ver como el joven se volteaba a verla con las cejas levantada y esos ojos verdosos que demostraban su peculiar alegría; todo esto detrás del casco negro que cubría su rostro. Le hizo saber que aquella sensación amarga se había ido o lo había escondido.

― tres clases en una semana ¿puede contar como garantía?

― ¡tres semanas! Hombre, nos vas a matar con este mastodonte metálico ―le respondió al punto de bajarse la motocicleta.

―no, no, no ¡espera! –le dijo pasando su brazo derecho hacia atrás para evitar que la morena se bajara―, antes manejaba una TT 150 que era de unos de mis cuantos primos… larga historia que luego te contare, pero no te bajes por favor…

― Muy bien ―rodeo sus ojos y se volvió acomodar en la pequeña silla del caballo de metal―, ¿por lo menos tienes pase para conducirla?

― Claro que sí, por algo maneje la motocicleta de mi primo… aunque fue hace mucho tiempo y solo era los fines de semana…

Bolin volteo a ver a la morena.

― no me pongas nervioso y no me hagas más preguntas…

Korra rio ahogando el sonido gracias al casco. Apoyo su mano en el hombre de su amigo y le miró fijamente.

― Confió en ti, pero la próxima usaremos el autobús.

― Trato hecho ―respondió volviendo su mirada al frente.

Encendió la Kawasaki y con cuidado arranco para así salir a una velocidad moderada del parqueadero de la universidad, para luego tomar la carretera que los llevaría al Centro comercial. La adrenalina de Korra al sentir la velocidad de aquel vehículo se esfumo al mismo momento en que su mente volvió a ingresar la preocupación por Asami. Quería llamarla o dejarle un mensaje pero tal como ella le dijo el sábado por la noche.

"_Donde estaré no hay señal de móvil, es extraño siendo un lugar clínico pero casi es un lugar hueco a la señal de las telefonías."_

Para la morena también era algo extraño cuando le escucho, pero algo imposible no creer, no tenía otra opción que intentar relajarse y pensar que ella está bien. Asami volvería en algún momento; ella era responsable con su estudio que faltar a una clase era algo trágico.

A mitad del camino Bolin bajo la velocidad de la motocicleta y se estaciono a un lado de la calle de la ciudad.

―Te parece bien si primero vamos a otro lugar ―pregunto girando su vista hacia ella.

Desde el visor del casco de la morena se logró ser como esta alzaba una ceja.

― ¿qué otro lugar? ―Cuestiono.

― es una sorpresa

Korra meneo su cabeza, tenía tan preocupación por Asami que no estaba para sorpresas, sin embargo aquella mirada de su amigo hizo que en su mente se arrepintiera después.

―muy bien, vamos…

Bolin le miro con alegría y volvió arrancar.

Tomo camino hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Poco a poco se fueron alejando el paisaje llenos de edificios, dejando a su paso un gran camino que ascendía en una zona montañosa. Korra nuevamente se perdido en sus preocupaciones pero también dejar nuevamente plantado a su amigo, no le agradaba esa idea.

Un letrero de desvió y una carretera no pavimentada, condujo el muchacho. Aquel lugar comenzó a volverse un camino en medio de un bosque haciendo que el calor que pasaban los jóvenes en la ciudad ahora fuera húmedo y fresco.

El crujir las rocas con la tierra cada vez que pasaba la motocicleta era el sonido que acompañaba a varios cantos de las aves del bosque. Todo ese bello paisaje tenia sorprendida a la muchacha que curiosa miraba a los lados. Era tan diferente a los lugares que había conocido que no podía creer que aquella belleza natural solo se encontraba a pocos minutos de la ciudad.

El viaje termino cuando la motocicleta se detuvo al tomar un segundo camino que les llevaría hasta una vieja cabaña.

Era algo vieja pero bien cuidada, la entrada tenia algunos tablones rotos y desgastados mientras los barandales solo pocos se encontraban intactos. Algunas plantas en un estilo de matera colgante le adornaba alrededor de ella e igual que al lado de los escalones.

Bolin apago el motor del mastodonte metálico mientras Korra se bajaba y se quitaba el casco. Era un lugar tan desconocido pero tan maravilloso que aunque seguía preocupada por Asami, no podía evitar sentirse sorprendida.

―Bienvenida a mi viejo hogar ―exclamo Bolin quitándose el casco para luego estirar sus brazos.

― ¿tu viejo hogar?

Pregunto mientras daba algunos pasos hacia la casa, era un mal momento de haber dejado su cámara en la casa.

― así es, aquí nos criamos mi hermano y yo… y mis otros primos.

Korra rio y volteo a ver a su amigo.

― ¿es que cuantos primos tienes?

― Creo que perdí la cuenta hace años atrás, pero a todos los quiero… he igual que a mi abuela, es una hermosa familia, un día te la presentare.

Korra le sonrió cálidamente volviendo a ver la cabaña con admiración, se veía tan acogedora y tan familiar que le fue inevitable imaginar a su amigo jugar por esos lares con sus miles de primos y hermano.

―Vamos a dar una vuelta quiero mostrarte la razón del porque estamos aquí.

Bolin tomo su mano y la comenzó a arrastrar hacia un pequeño camino que salía a un lado de la casa.

Un sendero en medio de varios árboles, la mayoría pinos los llevo hacia un pequeño desnivel de la montaña. Una gigantesca roca que apuntaba al paramo fue final del camino. Bolin con emoción brinco encima de ella y miro por un momento el bello paisaje para luego voltearse hacia su amiga.

― Hemos llegado! Aprecia esta gran roca! ―dijo con emoción el muchacho.

― si… ¿me trajiste a ver una roca? ―pregunto atónita.

Korra se sentía sorprendida y decepcionada, ella debería estar buscando alguna razón del porque Asami no se había comunicado, no viajar tan lejos para ver una roca desgastada en medio de un bosque. Sin embargo, ver la emoción de su amigo y de haberla llevado a un lugar aparentemente importante para él hizo que cambiara de pensamiento.

― No solo es una roca, Korra ―protesto―, ¡es la roca de los deseos!

Exclamo con tanta emoción, haciendo ver que la roca era algo universal y desconocido.

― ¿la roca de los deseos? ―alzo una ceja incrédula mientras se cruzaba de brazos―, muy bien Bolin ¿te has bebido nuevamente ese capuchino de la cafetería antes del examen?

― ¿qué? ¡No! ―se bajó de la roca de un salto―, es cierto, es una roca de los deseos.

Korra rio, le era imposible creer tal locura que no le importo aquel puchero que por las risas de ella se formó en el rostro de su amigo.

― Muy bien no me crees, ¡te lo voy a demostrar ¡

Tomo nuevamente a su amiga de la mano y la llevo hasta la roca, la obligo a subir encima de ella y él le siguió. La morena con una sonrisa divertida por toda la locura que le estaba colaborando a Bolin, no pudo ignorar aquel paramo que se podía apreciar; en aquel momento lamento no haber llevado su cámara.

― ¡Pide un deseo! ―le ordeno el muchacho cruzándose de brazos.

Korra rio.

― yo no lo voy hacer ―dijo entre risas―, es algo ilógico que una roca conceda deseos.

― Pero quizás no sea así, vamos pide un deseo…

La expresión del joven cambio a una súplica que la morena estaba que aceptaba, pues fue para Korra como si hubiera visto a Naga cada vez que pedía salir a dar un paseo o comida.

―Agh! Esta bien… ¿Cómo hago para pedirlo?

― solo tienes que cerrar tus ojos y pensar lo que quieres, es fácil.

― ¿en serio? Solo es pensarlo ¿y ya? Pensé que tocaba hacer algo más loco… como alabar la roca, hacer un canto raro, reunir esferas doradas… algo así fantasioso.

Bolin rio.

―esto no es Dragón Ball, korra ―dijo, mientras apoyaba una mano en su barbilla―, aunque cuando éramos pequeños pensábamos que si manteníamos limpia la roca iba a salir un gran dragón…

― ¿y les concedería dos deseos? ―Korra volvió a reír―, Bolin, esto no tiene sentido

― Claro que lo tiene, vamos pide el deseo ―suplico el joven.

Korra meneo su cabeza a un lado para luego hacer lo que le indico su amigo. Cerró sus ojos y aunque quería reír por lo ridícula que se sentía, su mente deseo una sola cosa… Quería saber de Asami, se sentía tan preocupada que quería saber de ella así sea por un mensaje de texto.

― ¿y bien? ¿Ya lo pediste? ―preguntó curioso.

― Supongo que si… ―respondió la morena encogiendo sus hombros y volviendo abrir sus ojos.

― ¡perfecto!

Bolin dio una gran sonrisa que fue imitada por su amiga.

― Ahora me toca a mí...

Bolin hizo lo mismo que su amiga y cerrando sus ojos pidió un deseo. Luego de un minuto los abrió encontrándose con una Korra que le miraba curiosa.

― ¿qué pediste? ―pregunto ella.

― es un secreto.

Con una expresión seria Korra se quedó, pues Bolin al responderle se bajó se la roca con una gran sonrisa.

― ¡Hey! Dime que pediste ―exclamo Korra desde la roca.

― por qué debo decírtelo, acaso me vas a decir el tuyo ―respondió el muchacho viéndola con una expresión divertida.

― pues no… ―se sonrojo―, pero tu si deberías, eres mi amigo y como amigo debes decirme que pediste.

― eso no sería justo ― respondió alzando una ceja.

― Claro que si ―se cruzó de brazos.

― Claro que no ―imito a su amiga.

― ¡Que sí!

― ¡Que no!

― ¡Si!

― ¡No!

― ¡Si!

― ¡No!

― está bien no me digas nada ―pronuncio Korra, bajándose de mal humor de la roca―, me haces venir a una roca mágica y no me vas a contar que pediste... ¡que injusticia!

― Pero… pero si yo no te he pedido que me digas tu deseo, si me lo dices te digo que pedí ―dijo Bolin entre risas.

― Yo no te voy a decir mi deseo

― Entonces no te diré el mío ―dio una media sonrisa y un guiño el oji-verde.

Korra bufo y camino a lado del joven tomando camino hacia la casa, pero al pasar a su lado le dio un empujo con su hombro simulando su enojo.

― ¡Korra a dónde vas! ―grito el muchacho al ver como se alejaba.

― ¡a la casa, tu roca mágica ya no me gusto y fijo ni me va a cumplir el deseo! ―le respondió desde lejos.

Su intento de molestar no logro sacar aquel deseo de su amigo, quien le provoco saber pues cuando lo pidió su rostro mostro un sonrojo y una ilusión en una sonrisa que unas ganas de saber que había pedido le había obligado saber, sin embargo, ella no iba contar el suyo, así sus ganas de saber fueran tan grandes.

A poco pasos de volver aquella casa, su celular dio un pitido anunciando un nuevo mensaje. Un escalofrió recorrió por su espalda, pues lo primero que atravesó su mente fue aquel deseo que pidió hace minutos atrás. Con algo de duda saco su móvil de su bolsillo y deslizando su dedo a un lado en la pantalla de este lo desbloqueo. Busco el mensaje en las notificaciones con la esperanza de que ese nombre estuviera como remitente.

― Estúpida piedra ―se dijo para ella misma.

Por un momento ella había pensado que aquella piedra había cumplido su deseo, pero solo un mensaje de la telefonía fue lo que recibió.

―Korra! ―le grito mientras la alcanzaba―, lo siento, no quería que te molestaras… si quieres te digo el deseo, pero no te enojes!

Korra sonrió, pues por lo menos sabría que deseo había pedido su amigo. Se volteo para escucharlo, pero cuando lo iba a hacer pequeñas gotas de agua chocaron en sus mejillas. Ambos jóvenes se miraron sorprendidos al ver como esas escasas gotas se volvían una llovizna y luego un diluvio.

No teniendo otra opción, los jóvenes entre risas corrieron a la casa para refugiarse de la tormenta que caía sin anuncio.

Al entrar la morena se encontró con un lugar que no se había imaginado, a la entrada que era un pequeño pasillo se podía apreciar una gigantesca sala con un mueble antiguo cubierto de una cobija de colores rojo y blanco, un tapete malgastado que encima una pequeña mesa también algo vieja acompañaba a otros dos muebles individuales a los lados junto con el mueble ya mencionado. A lado de este una chimenea algo deteriorada le decoraba y le explicaba que aquel lugar era común una helada en la noche.

En una esquina de la sala una amplia escalera dejaba ver un pasillo corto con barandales que dejaba ver desde arriba el primer piso, mientras tanto al otro lado otro pasillo parecía que dirigía hacia las habitaciones.

Volviendo al primer piso al lado derecho de esta, se encontraba una pequeña cocina y un pequeño comedor que se encontraba al fondo. Los dos lugares era notable que el tiempo había pasado en su mueblería y un estado algo deteriorado de madera fue lo que dejaba ver.

― el lugar está un poco desgastado desde que nos fuimos a vivir a la ciudad, pero como buen nieto es mi deber de cuidarla o por lo menos no dejar que caiga abajo. ―comento el muchacho pasando a la sala mientras sacudía su cabello y ropa.

― No esta tan mal, solo sería mejor si prendieras esa chimenea ―exclamo la morena que agradecía tener ese día un buzo negro que aunque no abrigara mucho por su delgada tela, no dejo que su blusa debajo se mojara, aunque lastimosamente su pantalón y sus zapatos se emparamaron un poco.

Bolin quien reacciono al comentario de su amiga corrió a prender la chimenea pues el lugar tras la lluvia comenzó a enfriar. Cuando por fin prendió, Bolin no pudo evitar sentarse en el suelo frente a la gran fogata, se sentía cálido y ayudaba a que su ropa se secara.

― Es extraño este lugar ―comento Korra sentándose a lado de él.

Tanto como su buzo, sus zapatos y medias se encontraban esparcidas en un sillón, dejando solo a la joven con su pantalón claro y una blusa esqueleto blanca. Su cabello tuvo que ser soltado de la coleta que siempre mantenía. Dejando ver otra imagen de la muchacha que provoco que su amigo sintiera arder sus mejillas a verla.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―pregunto ella al ver a su amigo tan nervioso y sonrojado.

― N-no… nada… este lugar siempre suele llover y en la noche baja la niebla, volviéndolo un lugar muy frio ―paso su mano sobre su cuello nervioso.

―Ya veo…

Korra miro en silencio como el fuego se comía la vieja madera mientras que su amigo en silencio la apreciaba y a cada segundo que pasaba sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas.

―Korra…

Bolin intento decir algo pero de su boca no salió otras palabras, se sentía intimidado cuando sus ojos se perdían en su amiga que le miraba expectante mientras la luz de la chimenea contrastaba con ella.

― no es nada… ―susurro, volviendo su vista también hacia el fuego.

Se sentía inseguro, su plan había dado un paso muy delante de lo que había pensado. Solo en su mente estaba en llevarla a su viejo hogar, mostrarle un pequeño recuerdo de su infancia y luego al finalizar la tarde decirle lo que sentía. Llevaba meses aguantando un sentimiento que surgió la primera vez que la conoció pero tan solo unas semanas atrás comenzó aceptar que le gustaba su mejor amiga.

Un silencio se formó entre ellos, Bolin seguía nervioso por tener a su amiga a su lado.

La miro nuevamente de reojo, notando que su rostro se encontraba tan perdido en sus pensamientos de la cuales parecían ser angustiosos. Por más consejos que recibió de parte de su hermano días atrás, no sabía cómo confesarle su querer ni mucho menos adivinar si Korra lo quería más allá que un amigo.

-Mi… mi hermano hará una fiesta este viernes por la noche… ―comento para quitar aquel silencio tan incómodo.

Korra volteo a verlo con una media sonrisa.

― Genial, supongo que es para darle la bienvenida.

―Así es, si quieres… puedes venir ―le dijo en un tono dulce.

―claro, no hay problema ―respondió con una sonrisa y volver su mirada a la fogata.

― hasta podemos invitar a Asami…

― ¿por qué Asami? ―pregunto ella volviendo a ver.

― Porque es tu amiga ¿no?

Korra dio una pequeña risa. Le fue imposible creer esa palabra sabiendo que Asami ahora era algo más que una amiga.

― Claro, también hay que invitarla… si es que vuelve a la ciudad ―susurro lo último con amargura.

― ¿estás bien? ―pregunto él al ver como la mirada de la morena se opacaba.

― Estoy bien… solo tengo frio ―dijo mientras recogía sus piernas y luego las abrazaba con sus brazos.

Bolin de inmediato se levantó de su puesto para así sentarse junto a ella. Paso su brazo por los hombros de la morena haciéndola pegar a su cuerpo mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba.

Korra no dijo nada pues sus pensamiento estaban tan perdidos en Asami que aquel abrazo de su amigo aparte de darle calor le ayudo a calmar su tormenta de preguntas e hipótesis que tenía. Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y mantuvo su vista en el fuego.

―Bolin…

― dime… -respondió mientras disfrutaba la cercanía de ella con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza apoyada a la de ella.

― ¿Cuál fue tu deseo?

Bolin dio una pequeña risa.

― eres perseverante…

― Y curiosa…

Bolin respiro hondo y luego dio un largo suspiro.

― Mi deseo fue tener el valor de decirle todo lo que siento a la chica que me gusta…

― ¿te gusta una chica? ¿En serio?―bromeo la morena.

― tengo derecho de hacerlo.

Korra dio pequeñas risas provocando que su amigo con la mano que le rodeaba su cuello, le pegara en la frente con su palma.

― ¡hey! ―se quejó sin voltearlo a ver, pero si frunciendo el ceño―, solo era una pequeña broma.

― Pues no fue gracioso para mí ―le respondió aun sin abrir sus ojos.

Otro nuevo silencio se formó y solo el sonido de la lluvia se lograba escuchar junto con aquellos chasquidos de la madera quemándose.

―Tu piedra mágica no sirvió… ―susurro ella sintiéndose adormilada.

― No es instantáneo… pero da pequeños avances de cumplirlo…

Esto último Bolin no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo dijo, pues para él tampoco se había cumplido pero había dado un pequeño momento que debía apreciar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pobre Bolin, hasta yo me sentí mal y eso que soy quien escribió este capítulo… pero ya que, he aquí el capítulo nueve.

Lo siento si me demore en subirlo, tengo un proyecto nuevo y lastimosamente está tomando un poco de mi tiempo libre… pero como una niña responsable, le entrego esta continuación (?)

Quiero agradecer a los comentarios que recibí, me ayudaron a tomar una decisión con esta historia y más adelante lo verán.

Y… Creo que mi tiempo por estos lares es algo corto, así que, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo que también vieran que tan horrible es la Friend Zone… no dejen a sus amig en ese lugar, eso es feo jajaja… Ya en serio, no lo hagan o después les llega el karma, lo digo por experiencia :'C

No olviden, cualquier comentario sobre este capítulo será bien recibido y nos vemos la otra semana.


	10. Chapter 10

Las calles de un barrio renovado como el lugar perfecto que describe el amor; según así nombrado por los ciudadanos. Este saludaba con sus faroles encendidos a la noche fría de abril. Tanto como parejas y grupos de amigos caminaban por los callejones de aquella pequeña urbanización.

Edificaciones coloniales y algunas carrosas jaladas por caballos, daban el toque romántico que encantaba aquel lugar y de paso aumentaba el turismo en la ciudad.

Las risas de una pareja en especial resonaron entre unos de los callejones.

Una sonrisa de parte de unos labios rojos que se cubrían con una gruesa bufanda del mismo color huía de una forma divertida mientras que su cabello oscuro se revoloteaba con el aire.

― ¡Hey tú! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas con mi bufanda?!

Exclamo agotado el dueño de la bufanda. Sus ojos color ámbar y su cabello oscuro intento seguirle el paso pero un dolor de un lado de su estómago hizo que detuviera su paso para así tomar un poco de aire.

La joven al mirarle con reojo dio una pequeña risa para luego girar su cuerpo mientras acomodaba su cabello una forma sensual.

― ¿Qué ocurre Mako? No me digas que ya te cansaste ―dijo Asami divertida―, pensé que esas mañanas de ejercicio te tenía en forma.

― Apenas empecé hace dos semanas ―respondió él frunciendo un ceño―. Además con el otro "ejercicio", es un milagro que este de pie. Así que dame un respiro, mujer ―comento acercándose con cautela a la joven.

Asami alzo una ceja mientras dejaba que aquel muchacho se acercara y así le rodeara con sus gruesos brazos su cintura al mismo momento que ella dejaba descansar los suyo alrededor del cuello del muchacho.

― quieres volver o seguiremos dando otra caminata ―Sugirió él.

―sigamos caminando, la noche es joven y no sabes cuánto estoy disfrutando este día juntos―le respondió haciéndose a una lado de él para así tomar una de su mano y entrelazarla.

Mako dándole una sonrisa comenzó a caminar a su lado.

Caminaron por varios minutos hasta llegar a una pequeña plazoleta. El lugar se encontraba rodeada de varios restaurantes y cafeterías formando una gigantesca U dejando que en su centro se pudiera apreciar un gran lago artificial donde como si fuera un espejo, dejaba a la vista el reflejo de una deslumbrante ciudad.

― ¿Quieres comer algo? ―pregunto Mako mientras abrazaba de un lado a su novia.

Asami quien aún seguía admirando el lugar como si hubiera sido tele transportada a otro lugar, solo afirmo con su cabeza.

Escogiendo una de las mesas de la plazoleta, la pareja espero paciente el pedido dándole tiempo para intercambiar miradas que solo ellos podían entender.

―Tu padre quiere ascenderme… ―comentó el muchacho de repente con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

Asami abrió con sorpresa sus ojos y con una gran sonrisa de felicidad le miro.

― eso es grandioso ―exclamo contenta.

―lo es―pronuncio también emocionado―, con este nuevo cargo e ingresos, ahora si podre darte todo lo que quieres.

Asami rio provocando un disgusto en el joven.

― no seas tonto, Mako―acuno su mano derecho en la mejilla de él―, Cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes preocuparte que puedes darme o no… yo solo quiero que me ames.

El joven le miró fijamente sin ninguna expresión pero luego le sonrió

―Eres grandiosa Asami, prometo que te amare hasta los últimos días de mi vida ―dijo tomando su mano y darle un pequeño beso.

Un silencio cálido se provocó entre ellos hasta que por fin, la chica de piel pálida con un leve sonrojo exclamara:

― sabes Mako, pronto serán los exámenes finales del semestre… quizás deberíamos ir de vacaciones a algún lugar, así también celebraríamos tu ascenso―comento la peli negra.

―Donde tú quieras ir, yo iré ―le respondió Mako dándole un beso.

…

La brisa marina junto con una gran playa blanca que se perdía en la distancia, hizo que por un momento la joven de cabellera negra sintiera calma. Sus pasos que dejaban huella en un corto tiempo eran borrados por la marea. Haciéndola desear que de esa misma forma se pudiera deshacer sus preocupaciones.

La cálida sensación de sus pies tocando el agua que en ocasiones empava mojaba los bordes de su pantalón arremangado. Le ayudo a relajarse en cada paso.

Para quien caminara por aquel paisaje no dudaría en demostrar su felicidad, Pues era un paraíso oculto en un gran país, donde solo pocas personas sabían de su existencia. Sin embargo para Asami, Era solo un motivo para que la tristeza se apoderara de su rostro.

Para ella le hacía difícil creer que solo hace cuatro horas había llegado aquel lugar donde su madre se encontraba internada y con tan solo dar un paso a la entrada de aquella peculiar clínica, ya tenía malas noticias.

_Su madre ha vuelto a tener una recaída_

Fueron las palabras que le dijo una de las enfermeras de la recepción. Provocándole aquella sensación de la cual estaba huyendo hace meses.

Peino con sus dedos su cabello que se revoloteaba por la brisa del mar, mientras buscaba una solución ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aquel tratamiento que se suponía que evitaría cualquier recaída, pareciera que ya no estaba haciendo efecto en su madre; provocándole ataques respiratorios que si no eran tratados con prontitud, su madre pronto dejaría este mundo.

Una recomendación de ir algún lugar mientras la estabilizaban y se recuperaba, fue la razón de estar dar un angustiante paseo por las playas que rodeaba la clínica. Le era imposible creer que aquel lugar que fuera el indicado para cuidar a su madre y otras personas que se encontraban casi en la misma situación.

La duda de que si fue buena idea volver a verla, le hizo detenerse por un momento. Le había huido tanta aquella situación que estar en aquel lugar, provocó que un susurro diciéndole que huyera lo más pronto posible.

Abrazándose a si misma continuo su caminata. La duda se había vuelto en Temor pues Tenía miedo de que su esperanza de aun tener a su madre a su lado; se quería perderla ni muchos menos verla sufrir.

Dejando que cayera una lágrima de su rostro decidió seguir caminando en silencio por unos minutos más intentando sacar aquellos pensamientos oscuros. Al dar vuelta y regresar por el mismo camino que la llevaría al hospital, Pues supuso que ya era momento de saber la situación de su madre. Una silueta masculina se acercaba a pasos rápido hacia ella.

― no puede ser… ―exclamo con amargura al reconocerlo.

Era la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento. Ese joven de cabello oscuro y ojos color ámbar.

―Asami, valla que por fin te alcanzo ―exclamo agitado mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas y sonreía de oreja a oreja hacia ella.

― ¿qué haces aquí? ―pregunto Asami, cortante.

El joven alzo su vista notando aquella expresión de desprecio de su ex novia.

― Vine por la misma razón de tu viniste ―respondió con inocencia―, también me preocupa tu madre.

― ¿en serio?―dijo la joven irónicamente alzando una ceja.

―Por supuesto!― Respondió él.

Mako enderezó su espalda mientras peinaba su cabello alborotado por la brisa.

―tu madre ha sido como la que nunca tuve, además ella hizo muchas cosas por mí―hizo una pausa como si pensara lo que fuera a decir―, Cuando tu padre me dijo su situación, no dude en venir a verla.

Una expresión de enojo se formó en el rostro de Asami, sabía muy bien que sus palabras eran falsas como muchas que en el pasado le dijo.

― ¿Por qué me miras así? ―comento Mako al notar su expresión―, es cierto, tú sabes muy bien cuanto la he querido.

―Si claro…

La peli negra volteo su mirada y corriéndose a un lado prefirió seguir su camino hacia el hospital.

―¡espera! ―grito Makomientras la seguía―. Por favor puedes parar un momento esa actitud conmigo.

― ¡¿Actitud?! ―se detuvo de golpe y volteo a verle con furia―, ¡acaso crees qué me da alegraría verte y ver como simulas preocuparte por una persona que solo fingiste querer e igual que a su hija!

―¡Wow! Espera un si te quise e igual que a tu madre ―se defendió acercándose a ella con una mirada fija interponiéndose en medio de su camino.

Asami dio una risa sarcástica.

― Es mejor que regreses y de paso le digas a mi padre que no voy a volver contigo, Mako ―exclamo alterada.

― ¿pero de que estas hablando? ―respondió sin comprender―, yo vine por mi cuenta, no por tu padre― respondió enojando mientras estiraba sus brazos a sus lados.

―Si claro ―bufo.

― Asami,lo que estoy diciendo es verdad―Dio un paso frente a ella―.Estoy aquí por Yasuko, ambos sabemos que tu madre no estará bien estos meses y necesita todo el apoyo posible.

Asami no respondió. Entonces dando media vuelta busco otro camino hacia la clínica, no tenía ninguna motivación de discutir.

Pero su acción se Frustro cuando una fuerte mano tomo su brazo impidiendo alejarse de él.

―Mako, Por favor… ―susurro entre dientes mientras contenía su enojo.

―déjame ir contigo ―suplico―, no pretendo nada, solo quiero acompañarte en este momento.

Sin tener más remedio Asami acepto afirmando su cabeza mientras se soltaba del agarre del muchacho.

Así Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hasta el hospital en silencio. Al llegar a la entrada, Asami noto una Sonrisa en el rostro del Mako.

―puedes quitar esa sonrisa, que acepte que me acompañes no dice que te haya perdonado –exclamodisgustada la peli-negra.

―pero puede ser un avance, ¿no crees? ―bromeo.

Un suspiro pesado de Asami fue su respuesta y así acelerar su paso hacia la recepción.

Después de que por fin recibiera un buena noticia, hizo que su desespero mermara mientras se sentaba en uno de los asiento de la sala de espera. Solo unos minutos más y podría ir a ver a su madre.

Aquellos minutos le dio la oportunidad de detallar aquel lugar. Era peculiar. Parecía más un lugar de reposo que algo parecido a una clínica. Era escaso los pacientes que deambularan por los pasillo, he igual que los médicos o enfermeras. No le era de extrañar que en esa clínica se le alejara todo medio de comunicación pues era el lugar perfecto para hacer un retiro de todo lo que se le rodeaba y así tuviera en su corto tiempo, un buen momento con lo esencial. Su vida y la naturaleza.

Saco de su bolsillo su móvil con una vaga esperanza de tener señal. Pero tal como lo esperaba aquel aparato electrónico solo ahora servía como adorno para ver la hora. Ninguna llamada podía salir o entrar.

―cuando se dice que este lugar es libre de cualquier señal telefónica, no es una broma.

Comento Mako quien desde dos asientos junto a ella le observaba.

― ¿necesitas llamar a alguien? Puedo llevarte un momento al pueblo, allá quizás si halla señal.

―exclamo el joven cortésmente.

―Gracias, pero no ―le rechazo Asami.

Mako frunció el ceño por un segundo y desvió su mirada hacia la sala de espera donde solo ellos dos eran quien ocupaba la sala.

―deberías quitar esa forma de ser conmigo, yo solo quiero que seamos amigos ―comento molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Asami quien aún observaba su celular, dio una pequeña risa.

―Eres un descarado, ser amigos después de lo que me hiciste.

Mako clamó con enojo.

―Asami, podrías dejarlo en el pasado. Ya intente disculparme y me dejaste solo en una cafetería por si no recuerdas ―respondió girando su vista hacia ella.

―Insinuándose y queriendo volver como si nada hubiera pasado ¡Oh! Que buena forma de disculparte ―contesto alzando su mirada hacia él.

Una mirada de enojo entre los dos jóvenes se intercaló.

―Esta bien, mi error ―dijo colocando sus dos palmas al frente de él―, déjame esta vez hacerlo de la mejor forma.

Ignorado sus palabras, Asami se levantó de su puesto. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar lejos de él o ella terminaría mandándolo a unos de los consultorios del hospital.

― Señorita Asami.

Irrumpió una de las enfermeras, provocando que la joven de inmediato se acercara hacia ella.

―ya puede ver a la señora Sato ―le dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Asami de inmediato agradeció para luego con pasos rápidos se dirigiera hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su madre. Ignorando por completo que Mako le seguía a diez pasos atrás.

Al entrar allí estaba ella. Era la viva imagen de Asami, aunque su cabello le había abandonado siendo cubierto por un turbante; sus delicados detalles de su rostro.

El sonido de una respiración pesada junto a pequeños timbres de una máquina que controlaba los latidos del corazón, hizo que todo su amor hacia su madre se llenara de melancolía. No era fácil verla postrada en una cama mientras era dependiente de varias máquinas solo para tener una esperanza de vida más larga.

Su mirada se fijó a unos ojos verdosos pálidos y agotados que observaban la ventana, como si solo deseara ser libre de todo ese sufrimiento.

Asami se acercó con cautela hasta quedar a lado de la cama. Miro hacia la delgada mano de su madre. Dudo en tomarla tanto así que fue Yakuso quien tomo la de ella.

Madre e hija por fin volvieron a verse después de muchos meses.

―mi pequeña... -exclamo con dificultad de respirar.

―hola mamá ―susurro cálidamente su hija.

―pensé que ―hizo una pausa para tomar aire―, estabas en Republic City ¿y la universidad?

Asami le sonrió.

―La universidad ahora no importa, papá me dijo lo que te ocurrió y no dude en venir a verte ¿Cómo te sientes? ―hablo con un tono entrecortado, pues quería llorar pero no frente a ella. No era fácil verla tan frágil y malgastada.

―Agotada cariño ―hizo una pausa para tomar aire―, No creo soporta otro tiempo más ―confesó la mujer.

Asami no supo que responder, por el rostro agotado de su madre y como sus ojos suplicaban terminar todo aquel dilema hizo que la impotencia se hiciera presente en ella.

Por más que Asami siguiera luchando para salvarla, su madre ya estaba dando poco a poco un paso al final de su lucha y su cuerpo poco a poco lo estaba demostrando.

―Mako,Qué bueno es verte…

Exclamo la mujer al ver como a la entrada de la habitación se encontraba el muchacho de ojos de color ámbar observándole.

―Sra. Sato, como luce de radiante ―respondió él acercándose a la cama quedando a un lado de Asami. ―sigue igual de hermosa que desde la última vez que la vi ―le alabo recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de la alagada.

―y tú sigues igual de encantador. ―respondió en una voz opaca la mujer.

Mako imitó su sonrisa mientras que Asami en silencio lo miraba molesta. Odia ver como su madre le había perdonado aquel daño que le hizo a su hija.

―me alegra ver que han arreglado sus problemas y estén juntos otra vez ―comento la mujer tomando también la mano de Mako uniéndola con la de Asami como forma de alianza.

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas. Unos ojos ámbar se iluminaron con alegría mientras unos verdosos se entrecerraban con enojo.

―lo siento mamá, pero Mako y yo, no hemos vuelto ―alejo bruscamente su mano de la de él.

La decepción en el rostro de la mujer se formó y que Asami intento ignorar.

―ya veo ―susurro la mujer con melancolía.

―pero no nos concentremos en algo sin importancia―interrumpió Mako aquel incomodo momento―, ahora quien nos importa es usted Señora Sato. ¿Se siente cómoda? ¿Quiere algo en especial?

―Gracias cariño, pero lo único que quiero no creo que se pueda lograr ―exclamó Yasuko observando a su hija. Aquella indirecta hizo que esta bajaba la mirada molesta.

― Muy bien, entonces ―dudo un poco Mako al ver que la situación no mermaba― iré por un momento por ahí…―señalo la salida de la habitación―, nos vemos más rato señora Sato ―

Se despidió dándole un pequeño beso en sus manos y con una sonrisa salió de la habitación.

Dejando a solas nuevamente, aquella expresión que tanto conocía Asami se mostró en Yasuko. Sabía que aquella mirada tan fija y juzgadora tenía una razón.

―Madre, no puedo… tu más que nadie sabe el daño que me ha hecho ―respondió la joven tomando asiento en uno de los sofás junto a la cama.

―lo sé, pero él me ha dicho que está arrepentido.―lo defendió.

Asami le miro molesta ante lo que acaba de decir su madre.

―Esos son mentiras, las mismas con la que me dijo antes de viajar al final el semestre de que debía primero ir a una reunión de la empresa, siendo solo una reunión con su asistente en un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad.

Yasuko guardo silencio por un momento, desviando su mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana.

―en ocasiones los hombre tienden a cometer errores, Cariño ―hizo una pausa para tomar aire―, Pero cuando aman de verdad son capaces de corregirlos, y es allí donde debes darle una segunda oportunidad ―Explico la mujer.

Asami cerró sus ojos, Ella más que nadie sabía que esas palabras no eran de creer y solo le daba un motivo para comentar palabras que no eran las indicadas en ese momento. Sin embargo, Masajeando el puente de su nariz para calmarse, Asami solo respondió:

―Madre no puedo, lo siento pero no puedo darle una segunda oportunidad ―declaro en un tono firme.

Yasuko no respondido, dejando por unos minutos un silencio incómodo.

― ¿Es por esa chica? ¿Korra es que se llama?―Volvió hablar la mujer.

Aquellas preguntas hicieron que Asami volteara su vista hacia ella encontrándose con una mirada fija y seria.

― ¿Cómo sabes de ella? ―preguntó sorprendida.

― Tu padre me lo dijo.

Confesó Yasuko, estaba claro que su padre quería provocar una guerra entre su propia familia.

―Asami ―continuo su madre―, como esta enfermedad he aceptado tus gustos desde años atrás, porque pudo ser solo una etapa, pero ahora no puedo hacerlo…―tomo aire con dificultad―, quiero un futuro para ti, cariño. Uno donde tengas un hombre que te amé, que ambos me puedan dar nietos; no algo donde solo es un capricho de parte tuya y hasta de esa jovencita.

― Lo de nosotras no es un capricho, mamá ―se defendió Asami en tono molesto―, ambas nos queremos. Además, quien dice que con ella no pueda tener ese mismo futuro que tú quieres.

―Asami, Cariño, ahora solo lo dices porque apenas están empezando y todo puede ser muy hermoso, asi como lo fue con tus otras dos relaciones más ―guardo silencio por un momento―, tú mereces algo estable… con futuro.

―Y ese para ti, es Mako ―interrumpió mientras se cruzaba de brazos levantándose del sofá al mismo tiempo.

―Ha sido el mejor postor, a pesar de que su relación terminara. Él aun te ama, Asami.

― Pero yo no a él ―contesto alterada―, yo ahora quiero a otra persona y no voy acabar algo que por fin me ha dado alegría, por alguien que sé que a la vuelta de la esquina me estará engañando con alguien más, a parte de su secretaria.

Yasuko sonrió con tristeza pues sabía lo terca que podía llegar ser su hija.

―Asami… no voy a obligarte hacerlo ―contesto en tono agotado―, pero como una madre que pronto partirá solo te pido que cumplas solo un deseo de esta mujer moribunda.

La heredera con su mirada molesta solo espero aquella petición.

―por tu futuro, piensa muy bien las cosas ―hizo una pausa a sentir agotada y sin aire―, Mako te ama y no me daría tanta paz en el otro lado que verte a ti y a él juntos nuevamente.

Tal propuesta solo hizo que Asami riera con sarcasmo.

― ¿en serio? ―exclamo indignada―, ¿te estas aprovechando de tu enfermedad para que vuelva con él?

― Solo es una petición por fuera de esto, Asami ―contesto seria la mujer.

―No…―dijo negando con su cabeza―, no puedo hacer eso. Asi ponga por delante tu enfermedad,entiende que yo solo quiero a Korra ―dijo mientras se le entrecortaba su voz al mismo tiempo que la mujer le daba aquella mirada que le imposible contradecirle.

La mujer no dijo nada, sabía muy bien que había colocado a su hija en una situación que solo ella sabría qué hacer y que al final tomaría la petición.

― Sra. Sato, Puede creerlo hay una biblioteca en el Hospital! ¿ Y a qué no adivina lo que encontré?

Interrumpió Mako entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa y un libro en su mano. Dejando así aquella conversación finalizada, resignando a una Asami luchando con sus pensamientos mientras estaba sentada en el sofá.

― Dime, que encontraste ―respondió curiosa la mujer, fijando su vista en el joven que se acercaba a su cama.

― El Decamerón, recuerdo que me comentabas mucho de él, entonces cuando lo vi me dije 'por qué no traerlo y leerlo juntos'

Yasuko sonrió de alegría que mientras Mako buscaba un asiento para empezar a leer, no pudo evitar ver a su hija que en silencio salió de la habitación. Sabía que aquella propuesta la había hecho reflexionar y una esperanza de que cumpliera su último deseo; nació muy dentro de ella.

…

Una larga noche se volvió para Asami, un sofá y un café fue su único descanso para llegar al otro día, sabía que tenía un vuelo de regreso esa mañana para luego luchar con el tiempo y así llegar al examen de matemáticas.

―Así que volverás a Republic City

Comento Mako entrando a la cafetería del hospital, donde solo médicos y enfermeras se encontraban deambulando; mientras que en una de las meses se encontraba la joven peli-negra.

Asami lo observo como con dos vasos de café tomo asiento junto a ella.

― ten, otra ronda o no podrás aguantar el día ―dijo Mako pasándole uno de los vasos.

La mirada fría de la muchacha hacia Mako hizo que por un momento desconfiara de esa mirada sincera y hostil. Sin embargo al ser las cuatro de la mañana una hora donde ni el sol se había levantado, un vaso extra de café le era imposible rechazar.

Tomo de mala gana aquel vaso de cartón y lo coloco junto al suyo. El sueño y agotamiento la estaba haciendo vulnerable con su ex novio.

―Gracias ―agradeció secamente.

Mako le regalo una media sonrisa. Apoyo sus codos en la mesa mientras la observaba fijamente.

― ¿estas segura que quieres volver hoy? sabes que tu padre puede mover algunas cosas y aplazarte los exámenes que debes hacer.

Los ojos verdosos de Asami miraron por un momento a Mako como si deseara aceptar aquella idea, sin embargo, sentía un gran peso de responsabilidad aquel examen de Matemáticas pues sabía que Korra esa mañana necesitaba su apoyo sin contar que ella quería verla sonreír cuando lograra pasar la nota; Había sido una buena aprendiz que estaba completamente segura que la morena podría solucionar cualquier problema matemático, motivándola a presenciarlo.

―si quieres, yo puedo llamarlo ―comento el chico al no recibir ninguna respuesta.

―No… ―susurro ella desviando su miraba hacia los dos vasos de café―, quiero evitar cual favor de mi padre.

― ¿por qué? El hará todo lo que tú le pidas sin pedir a cambio.

Asami dio una pequeña risa.

― Creo que te hace falta conocer un poco a tu querido jefe ―comento ella sin voltear su vista.

―Yo conozco muy bien a tu padre, Asami.

―Por supuesto que si ―exclamo con ironía―, por eso ustedes dos tienen la misma tendencia de engañar a sus parejas con las asistentes de la empresa ―le acuso volteando su mirada hacia él.

Mako frunció un ceño de enojo mientras guarda silencio.

― Crees que no me había dado cuenta de que mi padre está saliendo con la asistente Contable mientras mi madre está aquí en un hospital en medio de una costa casi agonizando ―Exclamo en un tono fuerte.

―Asami…

Intento explicar el muchacho pero la peli negra se levantó de su asiento saliendo a toda prisa de la cafetería. Asami se encontraba tan agotada que quería evitar una discusión que no tenía solución.

Camino por el pasillo del hospital, notando que la rutina del lugar estaba iniciando. Varios doctores se dirigieron algunas habitaciones para monitorear sus pacientes mientras que algunas enfermeras le acompañaban para ayudarle.

Muy adentro de su ser no quería irse tan rápido, quería aun estar al lado de su madre pero el impulso de volver con Korra le provocaba una discusión en su mente. Si regresaba sabía que de igual manera Yasuko ya se encontraba estable dándole la seguridad que estaría lejos de alguna recaída y quizás podría acomodar su tiempo para volver más de seguido, así su ser le motivara a huir de todo aquel sufrimiento.

Al llegar frente a la habitación, el sonido desesperado del cardiograma y las órdenes de un doctor desesperado hizo que se quedara en pánico al ver como nuevamente su madre volvía a entrar en peligro.

Antes de que dijera algo o se adentrara a la habitación, una enferma quien la alcanzo a ver la llevo a una distancia alejada para así evitar presenciar algo amargo.

―Asami! ―le llamo Mako que no dudo en tomar los brazos de la joven al verla en un estado de shock ―es mejor que esperemos afuera, ella va estar bien… lo prometo.

La joven no respondió, solo se dejó llevar hasta la sala de espera del hospital. No le importaba sentir el consuelo de esa misma persona que años atrás rompió en mil pedazos sus ilusiones. Ver como su madre intentaba luchar contra la muerte mientras dos doctores le ayudaban, era esa imagen que choco con su peor recuerdo; uno muy parecido pero que dio la alerta de aquella tenebrosa enfermedad.

Aquella decisión de volver se esfumo en medio de un sentimiento de desespero. Mientras que aquella propuesta de su madre como último deseo se apodero de su mente y acuchillo su corazón. Era el amor o la razón la decidiría en futuro aquella petición. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Uf, que situación más complicada la de Asami. pero bueno ese solo es el inicio a otras cosas que están por venir...

¡En fin!

Creo que me he demorado un poco en subir este capitulo pero pues las cosas de la vida no me ha dejado subirlo porque ya saben; trabajos, problemas con mi Beta reader, navidad, Fin de año, una cachorra que me obliga a ser una mamá responsable (?) y pues todo esto me ha hecho que solo hasta esta madrugada pudiera actualizar.

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a Lobo o mejor conocido por estos canales como Susurro Nocturno que me ha ayudado a que esta historia salga a la luz, también a las páginas como Korrasami Latino y Korrasami Natión que la agregado como Fic recomendado. ¡mil gracias! no saben como me motivan para continuar toda esta trama y quien quiera seguir recomendandolo seria fantástico... ademas de que me animaría a seguir continuado esta historia.

Les debo esta vez las respuesta a todos lo comentarios, pero eso si ¡gracias! a cada persona que toma de su tiempo para dejar un Review. Me encanta saber como les pareció cada capitulo.

Como siempre, espero les haya gustado mucho y no teman en dejar un comentario de que tal les pareció, si quizás tienen alguna duda, queja o jalón de orejas por subir tan tarde el capitulo, tengan por seguro de que todo review es bien recibido.

nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! :)


End file.
